Miraculous: Tales of Blaze and Artemis
by MiraculousDragonMaster
Summary: Meet two Canadian teenagers: Allen and Bianca, who've been best friends since forever. When they both move to Paris, their world gets turned upside down when they meet creatures of fire and ice and join the city's superheroes: Ladybug and Cat Noir. Watch them juggle both normal and hero lives, and how far they'll go to make things right again. *Collab with PokemonFreak90*
1. New Day, New City, New School

Miraculous: Tales of Blaze and Artemis

**MDM: Hey there, guys! I'm MiraculousDragonMaster, and I'm here with my friend, PokemonFreak90, to introduce our new collaboration! We have been planning this story for months, and we can't wait to share it.**

**_PokemonFreak90: I've been very excited to begin this story! It will feature an OC by each of us, who are new heroes in the world of Miraculous Ladybug. BTW, I have MDM to thank for introducing me to the show, so thank you!_**

**MDM: My pleasure! Now, let's get on with the first chapter of this story. And action!**

Chapter 1

New Day, New City, New School

(Cue show-like opening)

We see two teenage kids, a boy and a girl, standing near the Seine River with hardly anyone around the area. They then turn around to show us their faces.

The boy had dark blonde hair and brown eyes. He wore a dark blue T-shirt, dark wash jeans - looking almost black - and black trainers on his feet. On his right wrist, he had a coal-black leather wristband that had a silver emblem of a ball of fire in the middle.

The girl, on the other hand, had long auburn-red hair pulled into a low ponytail and amber-colored eyes, looking almost like liquid gold. She wore a light green V-neck T-shirt, knee-length jean shorts, black crew socks, and white sneakers with pink stripes. Around her neck was a silver moonstone pendant with hints of blue in it, shaped like a crescent moon.

"Hey, everyone!" The boy greeted with a wave. "I'm Allen."

"And I'm Bianca." The girl added.

"We're just two normal kids with normal lives." Then, Allen paused for a bit as a little smirk crept onto his face. "Well, almost normal."

Bianca then had a similar grin appear on her own face, eyes glinting mischievously. "We have a secret that no one knows yet."

The two share a smile before facing the front again. "We're superheroes." Allen revealed. "I'm Blaze."

"And I'm called Artemis." Bianca chimed in before her eyes briefly narrowed. "Don't make fun of the names."

"Thanks to these," Allen and Bianca show off the wristband and the pendant, "We can become superheroes." Allen said.

"Along with the help of these little guys." Bianca added, holding up a palm up in the air.

Just then, two swirls of color appeared; a gold swirl beside Allen and a silver swirl beside Bianca. Then, the swirls quickly steadied to show two strange little creatures. Both of them had big heads for their small bodies and they seemed to represent different animals.

The gold being seemed bird-like, almost like a phoenix, with a tiny pointed beak. Its skin was golden yellow, its eyes were a bright blue, and it had long, red tail feathers that looked like fire.

The silver being looked more wolf-like, with gray and white fur, tiny pointed ears on its head, and a little wolf tail. Its eyes were bright green.

"I'm Fenixx, the Kwami of fire!" The phoenix creature introduced itself, sounding male.

"I'm Claaw, the Kwami of ice!" The wolf creature came in, its voice also sounding masculine.

Fenixx and Claaw then went over to their respective owners, making them laugh.

"And this is our story!" They all said as everything went black.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the City of Love: Paris, France. In a nice, slightly less crowded neighborhood in the city, Bianca exited the door of a nice, ice blue terraced house and took a deep breath of the morning air. One could see that she wasn't wearing her moonstone pendant at the moment. She then walked a little further down the sidewalk until she arrived at a darker navy blue house of the same style.

A couple of days ago, she and her best friend, Allen, had moved from their home country of Canada all the way to Paris. Their fathers both worked for the same international bank and had transferred to Paris. Since both teens once visited because of a foreign student exchange program a few years back, they were happy to see some familiar sights.

She knocked on the door three times and waited for a couple of seconds when the door opened to reveal Allen. He didn't have his wristband, either.

"Hey, Allen." She greeted him.

"Hey, Bianca." Allen returned the greeting, closing the door behind him. The two then high-fived each other before continuing to walk down the street, side by side. "New day, new city, new school."

"Yeah." Bianca agreed. "I'm grateful that we get to walk to school now."

"Maybe this new school could be your chance to open up a bit more." Allen suggested. "No one here knows what happened to you...if you know what I'm talking about."

Bianca nervously bit her lip. "You could say that. But I don't know, Allen. I've been happy just having you, since we've been best friends since preschool."

"I know." Allen said, slightly smiling at the memories. "But this could be a good opportunity to make new friends, besides me."

Bianca played with the strap of her backpack before she sighed. "Okay." She conceded. "But I'm not making any promises."

"I'll work with that." Allen said, smiling widely. She returned it before they continued to walk down the road towards their new school.

Eventually, they arrived at their new school: Francoise Dupont High School. As they entered into the inner courtyard, they noticed that a lot of kids were staring at them, which didn't ease Bianca's nerves. Allen just gently grabbed her arm and directed themselves away.

"Ah, you two must be the new students." A voice caught their attention.

Allen and Bianca turned to the side to see an owlish-looking man with a beard walking towards them. "I'm Mr. Damocles, the principal here at Francoise Dupont High."

"Hello, sir." Both of the teens said to him.

"Come with me, I will show you two your lockers and your new classroom." Mr. Damocles said, walking towards a nearby door. The two followed him into the locker room.

"Miss, this is your locker." Mr. Damocles points to one locker and hands Bianca a combination code written on a slip of paper.

"And yours is on the other side, lad." He led Allen to the other side of the lockers and pointed to one, while handing him another slip of paper.

Bianca and Allen opened their new lockers, observing them for a few seconds before closing them and turning back to their new principal.

"Follow me now. I'll show you to your new classroom."

Allen and Bianca followed Mr. Damocles out of the locker room and back out into the courtyard. Then, he led them up a staircase to a classroom and opened the door. Inside the room, the class was beginning to start the lesson when the teacher, a kind-looking woman with bright vermilion hair pulled up in a bun and warm sea green eyes, looked over to the doorway.

"Ms. Bustier." Mr. Damocles greeted the woman. "Forgive my intrusion, but you have two new students joining your class."

He gestured over to Allen and Bianca, the latter shying away slightly, her palms clammy as she held onto the straps of her backpack, while the former had a steadying hand on her arm.

Ms. Bustier had a kind smile on her face. "Yes, I remember. Come in, you two."

Slowly, they came in, with Allen slightly pulling a quavering Bianca behind him before she could try and hide. Ms. Bustier then addressed the class.

"Class, we have two new students joining us, all the way from Canada." She said cheerfully. "Meet Allen Flint and Bianca Snow."

Allen gently pulled Bianca to stand beside him as they looked over at all of the students, who were all looking at them.

They both waved at the class, noticing everyone who was in attendance. Most of them seemed pretty nice as they smiled at them, but there was a prim blonde girl in the front that looked like the classic queen bee of the school, and they both made a mental note to avoid her and/or ignore her and her red-haired lackey at any cost.

But for Allen, what caught his eye was an ombre-haired girl with thin black glasses shielding her hazel eyes, sitting near the front of the room in the second row on the right side. For some reason, he couldn't remove his gaze away from her.

The voice of Ms. Bustier and the slight elbow jab from Bianca brought him back to the current situation. "Would you two like to tell us a little bit about yourselves?" Their teacher asked them.

Allen faintly heard Bianca's quiet gulp of nervousness and decided to go first. "Well, we're both sixteen years old. Bianca and I once visited Paris a few years back, on a foreign student exchange program. Since we speak both French and English, it wasn't that difficult, and we loved it."

"Yeah." Bianca agreed, still sounding nervous, but at least she wasn't stammering. "Our dads work in the same international bank, so when they were offered to move here for work, we were happy to do so and we told them that it was okay. Allen and I have been best friends since we were really little, since our families have always been pretty close."

Allen nodded in agreement. "We're more like siblings than just best friends." He added. "And as for our interests, well, I love basketball. And I want to play in the NBA someday."

"And I'm more into music, though I do like early morning jogging." Bianca chimed in. "My dream is to be in a real band and become a professional musician."

"That's very nice." Ms. Bustier said. "Well, there's a spare table in the back of the room that you two can share, if that's alright."

"That's fine, Madam." Allen said to her, and he and Bianca went to the back of the room. On the way, Allen briefly locked eyes with the ombre-haired girl with glasses from earlier once again. Something jolted inside him when he caught her eye again. But...what was it, exactly?

* * *

Class went by relatively easily and the material was pretty easy for both of them to understand. Then, the bell rang for lunch and everyone started to pack up their things and head out the door. Allen and Bianca were among the first to leave, mostly because Bianca was a little eager to get out of the classroom and Allen was just trying to keep up with her.

Soon, they found the cafeteria and got in the long line to get food. When they did, they both sat at an empty table.

"You doing okay, Bea?" Allen asked his best friend, calling her by her nickname.

"I'm fine." She assured him. "Just needed to get out of there. It's such a nice day outside. Maybe we should've eaten out."

Allen looked out the window, seeing the nice warm sun with a bright blue sky. "Yeah, we should've." He knew that deep down, despite her shyness, Bianca was a bit of a free spirit, just like him.

"Hello!" A cheerful voice caught their attention. They turned to the side and saw a pretty Chinese girl with bright bluebell eyes and dark blue hair tied into twin pigtails standing there, smiling brightly. Next to her was the same girl that Allen had noticed earlier.

"Welcome to Francoise Dupont High." The smiling Chinese girl added. "My name's Marinette Dupain-Cheng and this is my best friend, Alya Césaire." She gestured to the girl next to her. "Can we sit with you two?"

"Sure." Allen conceded, while Bianca just nodded silently.

Marinette and Alya took spots on the other side of the table. "So how are you liking Paris?" Marinette asked them.

"It's just as great as we remembered. Right, Bianca?" Allen asked his best friend.

Bianca nodded. "Yeah." She then held up a croissant. "The food can't be beat."

Marinette giggled, which also made Bianca giggle as well. Allen felt a little smile on his face when he saw that.

"Well, maybe sometime, you two can drop by my parents' bakery, just a block away from school." Marinette suggested.

"Yeah." Alya added. "The food there is just delicious. The best pastries in Paris." The comment made Marinette chuckle again.

"Maybe we will." Bianca said. "What do you think, Allen?"

"Sounds great!" Allen agreed.

"So you two are from Canada?" Alya asked them. The two nodded. "When did you arrive in Paris?"

"Just a couple of days ago." Allen answered. "We live on the same street, just as we always have since we were five."

Bianca playfully rolled her eyes with a smile. "Yeah, when we were playing catch with an old basketball in your backyard."

"Attempting to." Allen corrected. "You never could catch that ball."

"Hey!" Bianca exclaimed, offended. "I caught it a few times."

Allen snickered. "Yeah, and two times when that happened, it hit you in the nose and blood just came dripping out."

"You are gross." Bianca said, lightly smacking him on the arm. "And your aim was pretty off. But now we're much better and I can keep you on your toes when we play basketball."

Allen pretended to think about it. "Yeah. You can." He agreed. "But you're still not as good as me."

"Shut it." Bianca said, rolling her eyes.

Marinette and Alya both laughed at their playful banter. "Well, you two do act like siblings." Marinette said.

"Anyway," Alya came in, changing the subject, "I know what it's like, being the new kid. I moved to Paris myself only a couple of weeks ago."

"Really?" Allen asked. "From where?"

"Martinique." Alya answered. "In the Caribbean."

"Much warmer than here, huh?" Allen asked.

"You get used to it eventually." Alya replied with a shrug.

Both of them just stared at one another before everyone turned back to their food, making some small talk. Allen and Alya, however, continued to share quick little glances at each other, making Bianca and Marinette smirk at each other. They would definitely be talking to them about that later.

* * *

Soon, lunch was over, and the four headed over to music class. Bianca was most excited for it, since she loved music. After the lesson, there was quite a bit of free time, so Allen and Bianca took the time to explore the room.

Just then, Bianca saw a keytar placed in a corner of the room. A big smile came on her face as she went over to it and picked it up.

"You can play that?" Marinette asked her.

"Yeah, it's my favorite instrument." Bianca answered. "I also play the normal piano, normal guitar, and I enjoy singing."

"Really?" Marinette said, impressed. "Well then, you've gotta show me a little bit of what you can do." A playful gleam was in her eye.

Bianca saw that and smirked. Silently, she went to the window and turned back to face Marinette. Allen gave her a confident wink, and she returned it. Then, she started to play a little song on it. The melody rang throughout the room as she even started to move to it, getting lost in the music.

Allen smiled at his friend in her element, no longer shy about the other people that were watching her with awe. Music was one way for her to cope with the incident that had happened a few years ago, other than hanging out with him. She was being herself at last. Her true self.

Soon, Bianca finished the song with flair just as the bell rang for the next class. Everyone applauded for her, and suddenly, she felt shy again. She just smiled bashfully as she put the keytar back where she'd found it, grabbed her stuff, and hurried out of the room. Allen quickly followed her while getting his own things, as did Marinette and Alya.

"Bianca, that was amazing!" Alya exclaimed. "You've got skills, girl!"

Bianca blushed in embarrassment. "Um, well, it's nothing, really." She said, rubbing her forearm.

"Are you serious?" Marinette asked. "You sounded incredible!"

Instead of being shy, Bianca sent her a genuine, albeit tiny grin, not saying anything else.

"Marinette's right!" A chipper voice piped in.

Everyone turned around and saw a tall goth girl behind them, along with a short, bubbly blonde, dressed in pink.

"You sounded amazing!" The girl in pink squealed, making Bianca slightly back away.

Allen lightly held her back from backing away too far. His best friend really had a giant bubble around her that defined her personal space. Her parents and himself were the only ones that she didn't have a problem with.

"I'm Rose, and this is Juleka." The bubbly girl introduced herself and her companion. "You really have talent, Bianca."

Bianca bit her lip, but managed to give her a shy smile. "Thank you."

"You know, we have a band." Juleka spoke up, sounding almost as soft-spoken as Bianca herself. "Rose is our lead singer and I play the bass."

"Yeah!" Rose said. "Juleka's older brother plays the guitar, and Ivan, one of the boys in our class, is on the drums. We could certainly use a keytarist! Are you interested?"

Bianca wasn't sure whether to believe it or not. She had only arrived in Paris for a couple of days and already, people who had a band wanted her to join them. As much as this was a step for her to not only get closer to her dream, but to also make friends, her heart was pounding like crazy as her nerves started to get fried.

"At least you can check out some of our songs and see." Juleka added. "Most of them are pretty heavy metal, but there are some rock songs if you don't like those."

Bianca lightly gulped. "Um, I'll have to think about it." She finally said as she quickly walked away, not saying another word and keeping her head down to hide her burning cheeks.

The others watched her as she left. "She seems….jumpy." Alya pointed out.

"It's complicated." Allen answered as he hurried to catch up to his best friend and calm her down.

She was doing great so far, but then her progress went down. Maybe he did set his expectations a bit too high for her. But earlier during lunch, she seemed pretty fine while chatting with Marinette. What was it about the smiley Chinese girl that made her feel much more at ease than with Rose and Juleka?

Soon, they found Bianca and Allen managed to calm her down with just a one-sided embrace, which she gratefully leaned into. She then kind of stuck close to him as all six of them continued walking towards their next class. Luckily, Alya managed to lighten up the atmosphere as she pulled out her phone, swiping across the screen.

"Oh, you two?" She said, getting their attention. "Since you now live here, you must know about Paris's very own superheroes: Ladybug and Cat Noir!"

She showed them a picture on her phone of two superheroes jumping super high through the air. Out in front was a dark-haired girl wearing a skintight spandex red bodysuit with black polka dots everywhere and a domino mask on her face with five of the same spots, looking just like a ladybug.

Following close behind her was a young man with shaggy blonde hair and green cat eyes. He wore a black latex catsuit with a belt acting like a tail and two cat ears on his head, along with a little golden bell at his throat. He certainly looked like a cat, through and through.

"Superheroes?" Allen asked. "Like the ones in movies and comic books?"

"Yep, but much cooler!" Alya said proudly. "They showed up a couple of weeks ago, saving the city when there was a rock golem army running through the streets."

"Well, their real enemy is someone who calls himself Hawkmoth." Marinette added, her voice slightly turning serious. "He can apparently sense strong negative emotions from a person from anywhere in the city. In exchange for the power that he gives them, he gets them to try and steal the sources that give Ladybug and Cat Noir their powers."

Alya quickly looked through her phone again and then showed Allen and Bianca some recent news footage about Ladybug and Cat Noir fighting against a supervillain.

"That looks awesome!" Allen said, a smile lighting up his face. Bianca just shook her head fondly at her best friend, but she agreed with him. They did look impressive.

Just then, they saw the resident queen bee herself and her lackey. "Well, if it isn't the new nobodies." The prissy blonde taunted. "From Canada. How tacky can that be?" She then looked over at them with a scrutinizing eye.

"What's up with your eyes?" She rudely asked Bianca, looking at her odd amber-colored eyes. "You look like you could be a vampire from one of those cheap American movies. I bet that's not even your real eye color, and those are just cheap contacts."

Then, she turned over to criticize Allen. "And you, getting all excited about superheroes just like glasses over there." She pointed her perfectly manicured finger at Alya. "Who dares call herself Ladybug's biggest fan. Well, I am Ladybug's best friend and biggest fan. She is just such a darling, unlike that annoying sidekick of hers, even if he is easy on the eyes. But that mangy stray is nothing compared to my perfect Adrikins."

Allen and Bianca just narrowed their eyes at her, the latter too angry to even feel shy. "And who might you be?" Allen asked, making her mouth drop agape.

"Excuse me?!" She shrieked.

"Chloe Bourgeois." Marinette muttered disdainfully.

"The mayor's daughter and an all-around spoiled brat." Alya added.

"Oh, you little-!" Chloe sniped, her face caked with makeup and flushed red.

"Just please shut up and go bother someone else with your pointless bragging." Bianca cut her off, rolling her eyes. "And this is my real eye color."

"And Ladybug and Cat Noir both look cool." Allen added.

"And for the last time, Chloe, Cat Noir is not Ladybug's sidekick." Marinette came in, crossing her arms. "He is her partner, her equal. Sure, he may seem like a jokester at times, and does come up with annoying puns, but he means well. Just like Ladybug."

"So just scram and leave us alone, will you?" Alya said as all of them walked away from the shocked blonde and her equally shocked redheaded friend.

"Is she always that…" Allen started.

"Annoying?" Marinette asked.

"Bratty?" Alya came in.

"Mean?" Rose guessed.

"A word that we're not supposed to say in school?" Juleka put in.

"I think 'insufferable' sums it up." Bianca muttered.

"That will do." Allen said. "For now, at least. Well, every school has to have at least one snobby brat."

"I couldn't agree more. At least the good outnumber the bad." Bianca said. "And who was she talking about when she used that disgusting nickname?"

"She was talking about Adrien Agreste, who's also a student in our class." Alya explained. "He sits in front of Marinette."

"Wait a minute." Bianca cut her off, no longer feeling shy when pure disbelief appeared on her face. "Adrien Agreste? THE Adrien Agreste? The same Adrien Agreste whose face is always on the front page of every teen magazine I've seen girls reading in school back in Canada? Whose father is Gabriel Agreste, the world-famous fashion designer?"

She briefly remembered the many times that she would see a group of girls gathered around a teen magazine, adoring the handsome blonde boy with green eyes. Sometimes, she would even see some having a picture of him in their lockers. The thought of it just made her annoyed. Sure, he was famous, rich, and he had a pretty face, but that was no reason to completely lose your mind as you gaze at him, pure infatuation in their dazed eyes. It was just ridiculous.

"The very same." Alya answered. "Are you a fan of his?"

Bianca scoffed. "Pfft. No way. True, he looks really cute, but I'm not that kind of girl to go all crazy over a celebrity. It's honestly annoying."

"Couldn't agree with you more." Alya said, somewhat sneaking Marinette a glance from the corner of her eye and seeing a brief flicker of relief on the Chinese girl's face. "But don't worry. Adrien is actually a really nice guy, and not one of those guys who lives for the camera. He may be bred for it, but that doesn't necessarily mean that he likes it."

"Well, that's a relief." Allen said. "One snobby brat is enough. Can't deal with two."

* * *

Their last class of the day was gym class, much to Allen's delight, as he got into his gym uniform. And to make things even better, the coach decided that, in a way to welcome him and Bianca, they would play a game of basketball with them as the team captains.

For Allen's team, he had Alya, the famous Adrien, a pink-haired tomboyish girl named Alix, and a Vietnamese jock named Kim. Bianca chose Marinette, Juleka, a red-haired boy named Nathaniel, and a dark-haired boy with a red baseball cap named Nino, who was apparently Adrien's best friend.

The coach blew the whistle and the game began. Easily, Allen had the ball in his grip and was making his way over to his team's basket, dribbling it as he went. But then, Bianca began to cut him off from reaching it, catching up to him with hardly a sweat.

She stole the ball away and began to head over towards her own basket. Allen and a couple of other members of his team went after her, but some of them were intercepted by some of Bianca's team as she passed the ball to Marinette, let her dribble it as she got closer to the basket.

Marinette dribbled it until she passed back to Bianca and she got ready to toss the ball into the net. But then, Allen made it past Nino and quickly intercepted his best friend before she made the shot. The ball slipped from her fingers and Allen caught it.

He then headed back to the other side of the court, Bianca and Juleka following him. But then, Kim and Adrien blocked them as Allen made the first shot and the ball fell through the net, scoring the first couple of points.

The game went on for at least another thirty minutes, with Allen's team in the lead, but Bianca's team proved to be pretty good themselves, easily catching up with their opponents. The score eventually became tied as Marinette shakily passed the ball to Bianca before Adrien could steal it. Bianca then made her shot, and the ball went through the hoop.

As the last couple of minutes of the game began to dwindle down, Alya found herself on the other team's side of the court, blocked on all sides by Bianca's team, with Nino and Marinette trying to block the other members of her team from helping her. Luckily for her, the basket was a straight shot for her, with Allen right by it.

With all of the strength that she could get in her legs, she jumped in the air and made her shot. The ball flew through the air as everyone either watched or went after it. Then, just as time ran out, Allen caught it, jumped as high as he could and slammed the ball through the hoop.

Allen and his team cheered for the victory, while Bianca's just heaved and wiped sweat from their brows. The teams congratulated them for a good game as the boys and girls went off into separate changing rooms to clean up. Once he was done, Allen waited for Bianca to come out, seeing that most of the other girls had already freshened up and left.

"Hey." A voice called out to him. Allen turned and saw Alya coming his way, along with Adrien. It was the latter that got his attention. "You were pretty great on the court."

"Thanks." Allen said. It definitely seemed like Adrien was very different from Chloe, even though they came from similar backgrounds.

"Coming from Adrien, our resident sunshine boy, that means something." Alya said.

Adrien just shook his head at her fondly, while lightly rolling his summer green eyes. "Don't go too far there, Alya." He said to her, before turning back to Allen. "Keep practicing and I think you have a real shot of accomplishing your dream."

"Really?" Allen asked.

Both Adrien and Alya nodded in agreement. "I might even start a blog about the NBA's future superstar." She said with a wink.

Allen felt a strange heat beginning to flood inside his cheeks. "That's...nice of you." He said. But before he could try to decipher what was wrong with him, Bianca came out of the changing room. "What took you so long?" He asked her, dispelling the heat from his face.

Bianca rolled her eyes. "You know that a girl likes to take her time getting ready." She teased him, before turning to the other two people there. "It was nice meeting you, Alya. And you too, Adrien." Allen was surprised to see her hold out her hand to the blonde model.

Adrien smiled at her and shook her hand firmly. "It was nice meeting you too, Bianca." He said. "I hope that you and Allen enjoy living here in Paris."

She smiled at him before she and Allen headed out of the school for the day.

* * *

As they walked towards their street, they began to talk about their overall great first day at their new school.

"I actually really like it there." Allen said. "Everyone's so nice and welcoming. Well, except for Chloe."

Bianca lightly scoffed. "Well, it's not like we can't handle her. And I agree. Everyone is really nice there."

Allen then placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "And I'm proud of you. You really came out of your shell today. Though there is room for improvement."

"Don't expect a miracle anytime soon." Bianca teased. "But you do have a point. I'll keep working on that." Then, a mischievous smile came on her face as she changed the subject. "But I have noticed that you've been eyeing Alya all day."

Allen's face turned hot and red. "Huh? What are you talking about?" He asked her, playing dumb.

Bianca snorted. "Come on, Hoops." She said, calling him by her own nickname for him. "You like her. And getting a crush on your first day? Interesting..."

Allen turned away to hide his burning red cheeks. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He said, crossing his arms. Bianca just giggled at his attempt of denial. But after a few seconds, he turned back to her. "Do you think that...she likes me?"

Bianca slightly smirked, knowing that it didn't take long for Allen to admit that he has a crush on Alya. Then, it disappeared as she thought about it. "I'm not entirely sure yet." She said. "But she is curious about you, like she wants to get to know you better."

Allen's eyes turned hopeful. "So what should I do now? About Alya?"

Bianca kindly smiled at her best friend. "You're from somewhere new." She said. "You're mysterious, intriguing, and she seems to like uncovering mysteries, and you are kinda like a mystery, being the new kid. Use it to your advantage. Just remember to be yourself."

Allen smiled at her. "Thanks, Bea."

Just then, as they got to their street, Allen remembered something that he'd forgotten to tell Bianca about earlier, as they had been walking to school.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you something." He said. "Something important."

"What is it?" Bianca asked.

"My parents gave me a box that's said to have a family heirloom in it this morning. I haven't opened it yet. I wanted you to see it, too."

Bianca's eyes widened. "Odd. My parents gave me a family heirloom in a box this morning, too. I haven't seen it, either."

"Okay, let's head over to your house and we'll both take a look at them." Allen suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Bianca said, and they both raced over to Bianca's house.

* * *

After quickly greeting her parents, Bianca and Allen were in her room, their backpacks on her bed as they sat down at her desk. Both of them each held a little black hexagonal box with odd red designs on the top of the lid. They were looking at them strangely.

"I've never seen anything like them." Bianca said. "And why do they look exactly the same?"

Allen shrugged. "Maybe because they're part of a matching set or something?"

Then, both of them clasped the tops of their boxes and glanced at each other. "You ready?" Allen asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Bianca replied.

At the same time, both of them opened their boxes. In Allen's box, there was a red leather wristband that had a gold emblem of a flame in the center of it. In Bianca's box, there was a silver onyx pendant that was shaped like a crescent moon.

The two stared at their respective heirlooms in wonder. They looked amazing with the incredible detail and value that both of them seemed to possess. But then suddenly, something strange happened.

The heirlooms both started to glow. Allen's wristband began glowing a warm gold color, while Bianca's was a contrasting, shiny silver. They continued to glow until orbs of the same light suddenly appeared, making both teens jump back and cry out in surprise. They shielded their eyes from the bright lights as they began to circle them; the gold light around Allen and the silver light around Bianca.

Then, the lights started to fade, making the teens look back over at what was happening. What they saw next would soon change their lives forever.

* * *

**_PokemonFreak90: This is just the beginning of Allen and Bianca's adventures in Paris! Make sure to keep reading as they soon join up with Ladybug and Cat Noir and join the fight against Hawkmoth!_**

**_(And please keep in mind that we won't be writing a chapter covering every single episode of the show, or else this story will never get finished!)_**

**MDM: Yeah. I would like to complete this eventually, even with our crazy schedules. Though mine is much more filled up.**

**And a quick disclaimer before any of you start ranting in the reviews. No, it's not that we don't hate Nino, but my partner here likes Alya as a character and made his OC her love interest instead of Nino. So I'm sorry for you DJWifi fans out there.**

**Anyway, we hoped y'all enjoyed this first chapter! Please leave a review about what you think, and if you must rant, know that our minds are made up and keep it to a minimum.**

**Got to fly! ;)**


	2. A Life-Changing Meeting

Miraculous: Tales of Blaze and Artemis

**MDM: This actually didn't take as long as I thought it would. But that's a good thing. I'm glad to work on this story because it will be quite a story, since we had been discussing about it and working on it for a while.**

**_PokemonFreak90: Just FYI, Bianca will eventually be gaining a love interest who, like Allen's, is a character from the show. However, he won't be showing up until the season 2 chapters. (You can probably guess who it is, considering that Bianca is a musician.)_**

**MDM: Well, let us now get on with Chapter 2! Roll it!**

Chapter 2

A Life-Changing Meeting

In front of each teenager, floating in the air, their bodies curled up as if they had been sleeping, was a tiny little being, so small that they could easily fit in their palm. The one in front of Allen looked bird-like, with a tiny yellow body, a little orange beak, and long red tail feathers that looked like fire, almost like a phoenix. There were also little feathers on its head like a crown of fire, and on its tiny arms as well. Its eyes were a deep and contrasting blue color.

The tiny being floating in front of Bianca looked more like a wolf. It had tiny pointed ears on its head, most of its body was a stormy gray with the belly a creamy white. It also had a wolf's tail on its behind and its eyes were a mesmerizing bright green instead of the usual hazel or gray colors that were found in wolf genetics.

After a couple of seconds, the beings woke up from their naps and stretched out their tiny limbs, yawning. Then they saw the humans sitting in front of them.

"Hi!" They greeted the two of them, both of them sounding male.

The teens both yelped in surprise and quickly backed away. "Hey, it's okay." The little bird said to them. "No need to be afraid."

"You talk?!" Both of them exclaimed.

Bianca grabbed one of the pillows on her bed and began to try and swat them. "Whoa! Watch it!" The tiny wolf said, dodging the swinging pillow.

Allen, however, just kept backing away until he hit the wall nearest to him, his brown eyes wide but also curious at the little talking bird floating in front of him. He had never seen anything like it, or like the wolf-like creature before. However, Bianca was freaking out and he would've been laughing at her acting so frazzled if he hadn't felt like he couldn't really move himself.

Just then, Bianca's parents appeared in the room. The little creatures quickly hid in a corner of the room, up on the ceiling before they could see them.

It was obvious that Bianca looked more like her mother, having the same bronze-colored hair, golden eyes, and smooth facial structures. Her father, however, had shaggy dark hair and deep gray eyes.

"Bianca?" Her father asked. "What's wrong? We heard you two scream."

"Is everything alright?" Her mother continued to question.

Bianca shared a brief, wary glance with Allen and then they looked up at the creatures hiding in the corner of the ceiling from the corner of their eyes. They were quietly shaking their heads at them, silently begging them to keep quiet. They seemed pretty harmless, so maybe they could listen to them and hear what they had to say.

"Uh, I saw a spider." Bianca said, making up an excuse. "It just startled me so badly. It's gone now, though."

She and Allen almost cringed at how poor that lie was. Luckily, her parents seemed to buy the pretty lame excuse.

"Okay." Her mother said. "Just don't break any of your things."

"We'll let you know when dinner is ready." Her father added, before both of them left the room, closing the door behind them.

Both Allen and Bianca breathed out a sigh of relief, as did the little creatures.

"Thanks for not ratting us out." The little wolf said.

"Though, if I may ask, why didn't you?" The tiny bird asked.

"I don't know." Bianca answered. "You two don't really seem dangerous. You just gave me quite a shock, that's all."

"Okay, let's try this again." The two little creatures said. Then, they floated towards the two teens, the little bird in front of Allen and the tiny wolf in front of Bianca.

"My name's Fenixx." The little bird said.

"And I'm Claaw." The tiny wolf added. "And you two are?"

"I'm Allen." Allen introduced himself.

"And my name's Bianca." The auburn-haired girl added.

"Pleasure to meet you both." Fenixx said.

"So…what exactly are you…things?" Allen asked, pointing in between the two little creatures in front of him and his best friend.

"We are not 'things'." Claaw said, sounding deeply offended, his eyes glaring dryly. "We are living creatures, just like you two."

"And in case you didn't see, we came out from those." Fenixx pointed with his tiny wing towards the two little boxes that were now on the ground when the two teens dropped them earlier, showing the jewelry inside them.

"Wait." Allen said, turning towards Bianca. "If you came out when we opened those boxes…"

"Then if we close them, they should disappear." Bianca added, catching on. "Good idea!"

They were about to reach for those boxes, but the little creatures zipped to hover right in their faces, making them back away.

"No, don't you dare!" Fenixx shouted.

"You'd think that after being stuck in there for nearly five hundred years, you would not want to be put back in there for at least a while!" Claaw added.

"Five hundred years?!" Allen exclaimed. "You're that old?!"

"Oh, we're much older than that, kid." Claaw answered, his little arms crossed and his eyes narrowed dryly. "We just haven't seen the light of day in nearly five centuries."

"You have to be lying." Bianca said, shaking her head. "The items in those boxes have been in our families for generations and nobody has ever mentioned you two…whatever you two are."

"We haven't been activated in over five hundred years." Fenixx corrected, looking over at her. "There's a difference."

"But now that we've sensed that there is a dark power here, we felt like we were needed." Claaw added.

Allen and Bianca were now more confused than ever. "Um, how about you two start at the beginning?" The former suggested. "We'll ask you one question at a time and then you answer them. Does that work?"

"I guess so." Bianca said.

"Whatever works for you two." Fenixx said.

"Sounds good to me." Claaw added.

Allen nodded. "So...what are you two exactly?" He asked them.

"We're Kwamis." Fenixx explained as he and Claaw moved a few inches away from their faces. "Little magical beings that can move through any kind of matter."

They then went over to the boxes on the floor and picked them up. Then, they dropped them into the hands of the respective teen.

"And these pretty works of art?" Claaw said. "They're not just your ordinary jewels that you call family heirlooms. They're called Miraculouses."

"Miraculouses are magical items that, when worn, grant the wearer special powers when we merge with them." Fenixx continued. "And said wearer will transform into an alternate version of themselves."

"Sort of like superheroes?" Allen asked.

"If you put that way, yes." Fenixx replied.

"What kind of powers do you give?" Bianca questioned.

"Well, we each give an elemental power." Claaw said. "Since I am the Kwami of Ice, I can give you ice powers."

"And I can give you fire powers, since I'm the Kwami of Fire." Fenixx said to Allen.

"How exactly do they work?" Allen asked.

"Well, there is an upside and a downside to those powers." Fenixx said. "The upside is the power itself."

"Yup." Claaw said, turning back to Bianca. "You can use something called 'Flash Freeze', which will allow you to freeze anything for a certain period of time, even time itself."

Bianca's eyes widened in surprise. "That is actually pretty cool." she said.

"It is, isn't it?" Claaw said, smirking cheekily.

Fenixx rolled his eyes at his snarky counterpart with a fond smile and turned back to Allen. "And your power is called 'Heal Flame.' It can allow you to give extra power to an ally, such as letting your friend here use Flash Freeze again."

"Cool." Allen said.

"What's the downside, though?" Bianca asked.

"Due to you two being young and inexperienced, you can only use those powers once." Fenixx said. "And after you use it, then you only have five minutes before you change back into normal teenagers again."

"Only once?" Allen repeated. "That IS a major downside."

"Tell me about it." Bianca added.

"Well, if these Miraculouses have been in our families for generations, how come you two haven't shown yourselves until now?" Allen asked. "We saw our parents wear them once before we moved here, and our grandparents as well, when we were younger. So why now?

"It's a bit of a sad story, honestly." Claaw said. "So just brace yourselves."

"We are not the only Kwamis out there in the world." Fenixx began. "There are dozens of us and we have existed for millions of years, ever since the world's history began. Each Kwami represents a different type of power or ability and they grant it to their user. All throughout history, people have used us and our Miraculouses for different reasons, whether for good or evil."

"We Kwamis each belong to a specific set, or group from about twelve to nineteen." Claaw continued. "The Miraculouses are each kept in their separate set. But the set that we belonged to? Something happened to it, long ago."

"Our set had all of the natural elements, which were considered one of the most powerful sets of all, next to the Chinese Zodiac one, which had the powers of Creation and Destruction." Fenixx added. "The Miraculous owners of our set, although smaller than most since there were only nine of us, during that time decided that our set was too powerful to risk falling into the wrong hands. You know the saying that nature always wins? That's why they were fearful of us being misused. So they decided to hide us away from the world."

"The Kwamis of that set, including us, promised to never show ourselves to anyone and stay inside our Miraculouses." Claaw said. "Not even if someone was wearing them. I guess that your ancestors were among those Miraculous owners who decided to hide us."

"Our Miraculouses were passed on from generation to generation and the knowledge of us ended up being lost to history." Fenixx surmised. "Until you two claimed them just now."

"So what made you two show yourselves to us?" Bianca asked, her voice almost whispering, since she and Allen were trying to process what was being said.

"We sensed Tikki and Plagg being active right here in Paris." Claaw explained. "And since those two are some of the oldest Kwamis out of all of us, if both of their Miraculouses have been activated, then there's trouble. Serious trouble. So we knew that we had to come out and help them."

"And we also sensed that another Miraculous, the Butterfly, was being misused." Fenixx continued. "And we're worried about Nooroo. All of the Miraculouses, no matter what set they belong to, are supposed to use to help others, not cause chaos."

Both Allen and Bianca were now officially shocked. This secret ran throughout both of their families for so many years and no one ever knew until now, when the heirlooms had been handed down to them.

Then, Allen found his voice. "Who are 'Tikki' and 'Plagg'?" he asked.

"Tikki is the Kwami of Creation." Fenixx answered. "The Kwami that belongs to the Ladybug Miraculous. And Plagg is the Kwami of Destruction, belonging to the Black Cat Miraculous."

Both Allen and Bianca looked at each other.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir." Bianca said, figuring it out.

"Alya was talking about them earlier at school." Allen said, turning back to the Kwamis. "They're superheroes here in Paris that are fighting against a supervillain named Hawk Moth. He must be the one who's misusing the Butterfly Miraculous."

"Then I guess this Ladybug and Cat Noir are Tikki and Plagg's new owners." Claaw replied. "Just like me and Fenixx, they grant their owners their superpowers."

"So the next time that the city is in danger from whatever supervillain this Hawk Moth conjures, you two must become the city's new heroes and join Ladybug and Cat Noir in battle." Fenixx said. "We've kept ourselves hidden long enough. Now, we will hide no more, for our time, and yours, has finally come."

Allen and Bianca looked at one another with wide eyes. Suddenly, this huge responsibility had fallen on them from pretty much out of nowhere. They were meant to become superheroes as well and join Ladybug and Cat Noir to bring down Hawkmoth and protect the city. The thought of it was just overwhelming and was a lot to take in and accept.

Fenixx and Claaw noticed their shakiness and went over to their new respective owners. "Normally, in a case like this, since you are still young, you would not be allowed to know each other's identities." Fenixx said.

"But I think that it's better for you two this way." Claaw added. "That way, you don't have to share this responsibility alone. Also, you'll have Ladybug and Cat Noir to help too, even if you don't know their true identities."

The two teens smiled at their new little friends, feeling a bit more at ease. They then checked the time shown by Bianca's alarm clock on her desk. Their eyes widened when they realized that it was already near suppertime.

"Oh boy." Bianca said. "I didn't realize how late it's already gotten."

"I gotta head home now." Allen said as they turned to their Kwamis. "Are you two hungry?"

"Starving!" Claaw answered. "We haven't eaten anything in a while."

"Being stuck in a Miraculous for nearly five hundred years, we don't get to eat." Fenixx said.

"What do you two like?" Bianca asked.

"Anything spicy." Fenixx said, flying over to perch on Allen's shoulder. "The spicier and hotter, the better."

Claaw then got himself comfy on Bianca's head. "Any kind of meat for me. I am a wolf, after all."

The two smiled at them before they turned towards the bedroom door.

"Oh! One more thing!" Fenixx said as he and Claaw got back in front of the two friends. "After we transform you two and you turn back, we need some food to replenish our energy."

"Can't turn kids into superheroes on an empty stomach." Claaw added. "So make sure that you always have snacks for us on hand, just in case."

Both Allen and Bianca rolled their eyes at the little wolf. "We'll keep that in mind." Bianca said to her new Kwami.

She and Allen then picked up their Miraculouses and put them on. Then, they saw that they changed once they were on. Allen's wristband turned black and the fire emblem became silver. Bianca's moon-shaped pendant turned from stark black onyx to a soft white moonstone.

"Make sure that you two keep those on at all times." Fenixx said. "During a time of crisis, it's best that we are always ready to transform, no matter where we are."

"Okay." They said before Allen and Bianca stood up from where they were sitting on the floor. Fenixx came over to Allen and zipped into his hair to hide himself.

"We'll come up with something for you two to hide in when we're out in public." Allen said to his Kwami before he turned to Bianca. "See you tomorrow, Bea."

"See ya, Hoops." Bianca said as he left the room to head back home.

* * *

The next day, the two teens from Canada were walking to school, but now, something was a little different about both of them. Bianca was wearing a small brown handbag over her right shoulder, resting on her left hip. In her little bag was Claaw and about seven little sticks of beef jerky.

Allen was wearing a small leather case on the side of his waist, sort of like a fanny pack. Inside was Fenixx and a little bottle of hot sauce.

Allen was on his phone, watching the newest video on the Ladyblog. Bianca saw it and the corner of her mouth curled up in a little smirk.

"Do you like the superheroes," she asked teasingly, "Or the runner of the blog herself?"

Her best friend's face flamed up, making her smirk deeper. He lightly glared at her for teasing him, but then rolled his eyes, his blush fading.

"Who says that I can't like both?" He questioned. "Especially if Alya's good at what she does?"

Bianca's smirk turned softer. "Then you can expect my help in helping you ask her out." She said.

Allen gave his best friend a grateful smile. "I'm glad you're always there for me, wingman." He teased, lightly bumping her shoulder with his.

Bianca giggled and returned it. "Likewise." She said.

"Speaking of weird, what about what happened with Marinette yesterday?" Allen asked her. "You seemed to oddly click with her very easily."

Bianca shrugged, lightly playing with her ponytail. "I can't exactly explain it." she answered him. "She seems to be very nice and cheerful, not an ounce of malice in her. I guess...I just feel pretty comfortable around her."

She seemed to feel embarrassed by her answer and she turned away from him. It was awkwardly silent for a few seconds before Allen showed her his phone, changing the subject.

"Check out Alya's post from last week, before we moved here."

He hit the play button and the video started.

_"Don't blink now, 'cause we are live from Paris. Yo peeps, Alya here, bringing you the one and only Ladyblog." Alya introduced herself, beginning the video._

_Just then, a helicopter flew overhead, with Ladybug hanging onto the bottom of it with her yo-yo wrapped around one of the landing gears._

_"Ladybug in action. Hang on 'cause we're going for a ride." Alya said as she began to follow the chopper._

_Just then, something fell from where Ladybug flew by. Alya ran over to it with the camera in her hand and picked it up. It was a high school history textbook._

_"Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book, it's a tenth grade history book. And I should know, 'cause I've got this very same book." Alya said, looking back at the camera. "Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student in real life? Whoa!"_

The video ended and Allen put his phone away.

"That's odd." Bianca said. "Why would Ladybug be carrying around a high school textbook?"

"No clue." Allen answered as they arrived at the school just before the bell rang for the first class of the day to start.

As the day went by, Allen and Bianca noticed something a little off during their history lesson. Marinette seemed to have forgotten her textbook, so she had to borrow Alya's for the day. They shared a quick glance with each other, remembering the video that they'd seen earlier. That was a little strange.

When history class ended, and they were packing up, Bianca heard someone call to her. "Um, Bianca?"

She looked up and saw Juleka standing next to her desk, holding a couple of papers in her hands, and she was acting very nervous.

"What's up, Juleka?" Bianca asked her. She too was feeling a bit shy and wary around the tall goth girl, but poor Juleka looked like she might faint, so Bianca decided that she needed to try and be the brave one in this scenario.

"Um…." Juleka trailed off. Then, while looking down at the floor, she quickly handed the papers to Bianca. "If you wanna join our band sometime, here's a few of our original songs. If you wanna give them a try."

The auburn-haired Canadian girl looked at the papers and took them. She then looked back at Juleka, who was nervously playing with her long bangs. She smiled softly at her and then reached into her school bag. She took out a couple of papers and handed them to a surprised Juleka.

"Here's a couple of songs that I wrote myself." She said. "Just in case if you think I'm a good fit for your band, you need to know what kind of songs I like to play."

Juleka gave her a shy and tiny grin as she took the papers and headed back towards her seat. Allen placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder and gave her a proud grin and a thumbs-up.

* * *

When school ended for the day and they were walking back home, their Kwamis flew out of their little hiding spots and groaned.

"Ugh, that was SOOOO boring!" Fenixx moaned, stretching out his wings. "Just sitting around for all those hours doing nothing but listening to that woman talk!"

"Yeah!" Claaw agreed, shaking his fur around like how a dog normally does. "How do you two put up with this every single day?!"

Bianca lightly glared at the Kwamis being over-dramatic. "Because that's what we do at school." She explained. "It may be boring at times, but we grow used to it."

"Especially because we'll get in trouble if we don't." Allen added. Then he turned to Bianca as their Kwamis went back inside their hiding spots, their heads poking out.

"But do you remember that video that I showed you earlier today?" He asked her. "Where Ladybug drops a history book? And how today, Marinette didn't have hers?"

Bianca bit her lip in thought. "That is a little odd." She said. "But maybe we're reading too deeply into this. It could just be a coincidence. Besides, I don't think we're supposed to figure out who Ladybug and Cat Noir are, since we just moved here and we haven't made our own debut as superheroes yet."

Allen nodded. "Good point."

* * *

Two days later, it was Sunday, and Allen and Bianca had decided the day before to use their weekend to explore more of the city. They chose to visit the Louvre for the day. When they got there, they saw Marinette and Alya standing in front of the glass pyramid, ready to go in.

"Hey, girls!" Bianca greeted them.

The two looked around and saw the two Canadian teens waving to them. They waved back as Allen and Bianca came over to them.

"Hey, you two." Marinette said cheerfully. "What are you doing here?"

"We thought that we should explore the city a bit." Allen explained. "See what's changed from the last time we visited. What about you two?"

"We're here to check out the new exhibit that they have on Ancient Egypt." Alya answered. "Maybe there's some secrets we haven't learned yet."

"Is it okay if we join you two?" Bianca asked.

"Sure!" Alya said. "Come on."

The four of them entered the museum and they headed down the long, winding staircase. Alya and Marinette were in the front while Allen and Bianca were walking behind them. Alya was jabbering on excitedly about the textbook she'd found.

"Can you believe it?" She asked Marinette. "All I've gotta do is find out who this history book belongs to, and bam! I will figure out Ladybug's true identity! I'm so on this one!"

"You really think that you could figure out who Ladybug is from a textbook that every high school student owns?" Marinette asked her skeptically.

"Yep." Alya answered, not at all fazed. "'Cause our school is the only school that uses that book! HA! So all I've gotta do is find out which girl in tenth grade lost her history book last week. There are forty-four girls, not counting myself-"

"Forty-two!" Marinette cut her off. "Not counting you or Bianca, since she wasn't in Paris yet...or me."

Alya didn't seem to buy that last part as she teasingly elbowed her best friend. "Hmm...yesterday somebody didn't have their textbook in class." She said.

Marinette's eyes widened like a deer in headlights. "Uh...I left it at home." she said. "You know how I always forget my stuff."

Alya chuckled. "Just messing with you, Marinette. Of course, I'll only drop you from my investigation when you bring your history book back to class."

Allen and Bianca were watching the interaction between the two friends with curious eyes. Marinette seemed to be acting a little more jittery than usual. Especially about the textbook presumably belonging to Ladybug. They shared a glance between each other, getting a bit of a suspicion as to why. But they ignored it, remembering the conversation they had a couple of days earlier.

Just then, the girls bumped into a slightly older boy with glasses, who was carrying a folder full of papers. They went flying everywhere, along with a golden Egyptian medallion.

The boy immediately picked it back up, looking over it frantically. "It's not broken!" He exclaimed with relief.

"Uh, we're okay too, thanks for asking." Alya said in annoyance, getting his attention.

The boy noticed the four younger teens behind him. "I'm sorry. Hey, you're in the same grade as Alix, right? I'm her older brother, Jalil Kubdel." He introduced himself. "So you're into Tutankhamun, too?"

But before any of them could answer, he looked up to see a man near the stairs. "Dad!" He called out as he quickly gave chase.

"Weird." Alya said before turning back to Marinette. "So again, girl, why are we here? This exhibit's got something to do with Ladybug? For real?"

Marinette looked a little jittery and briefly looked down. "Well, uh…" She paused for a second. "It's over there."

She led Alya towards an Egyptian papyrus hanging on the wall. However, Alya looked pretty bored. Allen and Bianca shared another glance between each other before the latter spoke up.

"We'll be around the exhibit." She said to them as she and her best friend headed towards another part of the exhibit to explore.

They saw at least a few empty gold sarcophagi and some ancient papyrus scrolls, either rolled up or hanging carefully on the wall, before they heard Alya call out again.

"Come on, tell me what it is already!" She whined to Marinette.

"No, no, 'cause...it wouldn't be a surprise." Marinette answered, sounding a bit jittery, and Allen and Bianca shared another curious glance.

Just then, Jalil came back, this time with his father in tow. "I'm telling you, Father, it's right there in the hieroglyphics. Excuse me." He lightly pushed past Marinette and Alya before he continued.

"There, as you know, the one with the scepter is Tutankhamun the First. And there, opposite is Nefertiti, his princess. There are exactly one hundred mummies beside them. She died several years before him, and the sun god Ra took her as his goddess."

"Yes, I know all that." Mr. Kubdel answered. "I'm the director of this exhibition, remember?"

"Then you also know that Tutankhamun wanted to bring his princess back to life by offering the sun god a new wife." Jalil continued excitedly, pointing up at the papyrus on the wall. "This seemed to illustrate the ritual he devised. Nobody has ever fully deciphered the hieroglyphics, but I have! It's a magic chant that needs to be recited in order to complete the ritual! I'm sure of it!"

"He kinda reminds me of someone else with crazy ideas...you!" Marinette teased her best friend, looking over at her.

Alya rolled her eyes at her best friend. "You might think that my theories about Ladybug are crazy, but you watch, girl. I'll prove you wrong." She said confidently.

"Jalil, these types of frescoes are almost always the illustration for a legend." Mr. Kubdel said. "They called it a legend for a reason."

"That's what everyone thinks. But I know it's real. I can prove it!" Jalil said.

"Really? Exactly how are you going to prove it?" his father asked.

"I just need to get my hands on Tutankhamun's scepter and recite the spell!" Jalil answered.

His father's eyes widened in shock. "Are you serious? Don't even think of touching that scepter! I'd lose my job on the spot. It's a priceless historical object! Not a toy!"

"Come on, Dad!" Jalil begged him. "We have to try out the spell! What if Tutankhamun had found out how to bring people back to life?"

"Listen, Jalil! That's enough!" Mr. Kubdel snapped at him. "Get your head out of those papyrus scrolls and focus on the real world! This one!" With that, he left the exhibit.

The four other teens looked at the downcast boy with worried and concerned eyes as he dropped his papers and looked down at the floor sadly. After a few seconds, he picked them back up slowly and headed out of the exhibit, his eyes still down.

Allen and Bianca shared a worried glance between each other as they headed towards another area of the exhibit. They remembered that Marinette had said that Hawk Moth can sense strong negative emotions and use them and his own powers to transform innocent victims into supervillains. Hopefully, things wouldn't take a turn for the worse.

It was only another couple of minutes when they looked back at Marinette and Alya, who were still in front of that same piece of papyrus. Marinette looked like she was trying to make something out of it, but Alya looked bored. She yawned and then reached into her school bag. She then pulled out the history textbook that she believed belonged to Ladybug.

Marinette's eyes widened. "Gah! Put that down!" She yelped, shoving the book back into Alya's bag. "I'm gonna show you the secret that I found out about Ladybug!"

Allen and Bianca exchanged another glance at each other. She seemed awfully nervous about Alya opening up the textbook.

"About time. This better be blog-worthy." Alya moaned, crossing her arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Louvre, Jalil was still sad about his father not believing his theory about the spell. He had his folder containing his research beside him as he sat on a small stone wall.

Just then, unbeknownst to him, an eerily dark purple butterfly fluttered down from the sky over towards him. Then, it landed on his Egyptian pendant, disappearing from sight and turning the pendant from gold to a dark purple.

Jalil's head came back up like he was a puppet being pulled on strings. Then, a voice spoke to him as a neon purple butterfly mask of light appeared on his face. The voice sounded eerie, like it would send a chill down his spine, but it also sounded charismatic, like honey dripping into his ears.

_"Pharaoh, I am Hawk Moth."_ The voice introduced himself. _"I have endowed you with the magical power of the ancient gods. You must do me a favor in return for this gift."_

Jalil smiled darkly as he soon lost all sense of right in his mind. "My precious Nefertiti will come back to life!" He exclaimed, standing up.

Suddenly, a mass of black and purple ooze of bubbles came out from his pendant and enveloped his entire body, beginning the telltale transformation of a victim into a super villain.

* * *

**_PokemonFreak90: We hope that you've enjoyed chapter 2! Make sure to stay tuned because Allen and Bianca will be called into action in the next chapter for the very first time!_**

**_How will Blaze and Artemis fare against their first akumatized villain? Also, what will their costumes look like? What weapons will they have?_**

**MDM: We'll find out eventually! But you can guarantee that they'll look awesome.**

**Until then, we'll see y'all! Please leave a review about what you think.**

**Got to fly! ;)**


	3. Confronting the Pharaoh

Miraculous: Tales of Blaze and Artemis

**MDM: Geez! I've been working on this chapter for weeks! And look how long this is! I've written pretty long chapters before, but the longest one I did was only about 9k. This is way more than that! I hope you're happy!**

**_PokemonFreak90: Oh, I'm sure that our readers will be VERY happy to read this chapter! After all, it's Allen and Bianca's first time being superheroes and they're facing their first villain! Roll it!_**

Chapter 3

Confronting the Pharaoh

It had been a good three long minutes as Marinette and Alya stood in front of the papyrus, the former trying to make sense of it and the latter looking bored out of her mind. Allen and Bianca would look over at them once every few seconds and they were confused as to why Marinette wanted to show Alya that. Maybe there was something that they were missing?

"This thing's making my eyes hurt." Alya moaned. She was about to try and get the textbook out of her school bag again, but Marinette quickly stopped her, shoving the book back in and making her face the papyrus again.

"Look closely! It's in there." Marinette insisted.

Allen and Bianca shared another perplexed glance at each other. There was definitely something off with Marinette, but they weren't exactly sure what it was. Just then, they heard someone sharply blowing a whistle.

"Hey, you!" Someone - probably an employee of the museum - shouted.

Everyone turned towards the entrance of the Egyptians exhibit and saw one of the strangest things that they had ever seen. There stood a tall and muscular man with pure coal-black skin and only wore an Egyptian toga around his waist. He was barefoot with golden anklets and matching gauntlets and braces on his arms. His face was made out of pure gold, almost like an Egyptian death mask, and his eyes were glowing turquoise. This had to be an Akumatized person because no normal human would ever look like that in public.

"Thoth, give me time!" The Akuma spread out his arms and with a flash of golden light, his golden masked face changed to look like a depiction of the Egyptian god, Thoth. Then, he formed a golden sphere of energy between his palms.

The employee ran over to try and stop the Akuma, but he threw the sphere at him, trapping him inside a pale red bubble, and the employee inside seemed to be moving in slow motion. The Akuma then began firing more time bubbles at the civilians.

Marinette and Alya were lucky to dodge one of the bubbles, as were Allen and Bianca, and they all hid at opposite sides of the exhibit, the girls behind the stand where a scepter was, and Allen and Bianca in a dark corner of the room.

Alya saw this as her chance and immediately began streaming live, heading towards the other side of the exhibit to get a better look.

"Alya, hide!" Marinette called after her friend, reaching out for her. But she hid again behind the stand to dodge another time bubble. Alya managed to hide behind a glass case as she continued to stream.

"Get out of here, faster!" The Akuma commanded. Just like that, all of the time bubbles quickly flew out of the exhibit and he entered the room.

Allen and Bianca looked at one another with worried eyes. They knew that eventually, they would come face-to-face with an Akuma, but they never imagined that it would be so soon!

"OMG." Alya whispered with excitement as she continued to record. "Coming to you live, Ladyblog viewers. I'm at the scene even before Ladybug or Cat Noir! This is insane!"

Just then, the scepter began to shake and then it flew right into the Akuma's hand, his golden face changing back into its prior form with a flash of golden light. Then, the papyrus scroll that Marinette and Alya were looking at earlier came to him as well, carefully rolling itself as alarms began to blare.

Just then, Ladybug herself slid under a metal barred gate before it could seal off the exhibit. A confident grin was on her lips and her blue eyes were shimmering with determination.

"You know that's considered stealing." She said coyly to the Akuma, getting his attention.

"Actually, I'm taking back what rightfully belongs to me." The Akuma answered as both the scepter and the scroll began floating in the air on either side of him.

Ladybug just smiled at him a little wider while coyly playing around with her yo-yo. "Maybe if you were the real Pharaoh, which you're not!" She exclaimed, quickly taking a battle position with her yo-yo in hand.

"Look at Ladybug go!" Alya quietly squealed from her hiding spot. "If I'm dreaming, don't wake me up!" The spotted heroine saw her filming her and tried to silently tell her to leave. But the ombre-haired girl didn't get the hint. "Ladybug waved at me! No way!"

Hiding in their corner, Bianca had to quietly slap her palm against her forehead. This was certainly not the time to be fangirling, especially when you're in the same room as a super villain! But Allen just nudged her with his elbow, silently reprimanding her.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo at Pharaoh at full speed, but he just caught it and began swinging her around and around. Then, he let go of the string and she went crashing into a wall that had ancient depictions of Egyptian pharaohs.

"Sekhmet, give me your strength!" Once again, his face changed with a golden flash of light to depict the face of Sekhmet. With his given strength, he bent the bars of the security barricade.

"How nice of you to hold the door open for me!" There stood Cat Noir with his staff swung over his shoulders and a cheeky grin on his face. He then jumped up and tried to attack Pharaoh, but the Akuma caught him by the face and swung him hard into an empty sarcophagus. Everyone who was watching all flinched.

"Enjoy your coffin!" He laughed.

Alya moved to a different spot to film as Ladybug struggled to free her partner. "This is hecka crazy! Keep your eyes peeled!" Just then, she spotted the Pharaoh standing over her. She gulped nervously. "Hiya!"

The Pharaoh grabbed her face with his hand, studying it. "Your face. Fate has placed you on my path. Come with me!" He helped her onto her feet and then slung her over her shoulder like a bag of flour and began to walk out.

"Hey! Hands off the threads. I can walk myself!" Alya shouted at him, pounding his back with her fists.

Allen's eyes widened. "NO!" But before he could scream out loud, Bianca quickly covered his mouth with her hand and pulled him deeper into their hiding place. Luckily, no one heard him.

Ladybug saw Alya being carried off and sighed as she waved over at her nervously. "Seriously?!" She moaned, placing a gloved palm over her face. Then, she turned her attention back towards the coffin and finally managed to open it. Cat Noir sat up, holding his head, feeling a light-headed from that toss. Then, Ladybug went after Pharaoh.

"Let her go!" She commanded, spinning her yo-yo.

Then Cat Noir came up beside her. "Hiding behind an innocent bystander?" He asked the Akuma, a glare on his face as he held his staff with both hands. "You're weak, Pharaoh!"

"I'm way more powerful than you are." Pharaoh said as he used his strength to move the bars again, back into their regular place, locking the heroes in, and began to walk away.

"And don't forget! All the latest behind-the-scenes are on my blog!" Alya called out to Ladybug with a wink.

In their hiding spot, Allen just stared gobsmacked at her before turning over to Bianca. "Seriously?!" He quietly exclaimed. "She's in danger! She should be at least A LITTLE worried!"

Bianca just shrugged. "You sure know how to pick them, Hoops." She muttered.

"That Alya is one brave chick." Cat Noir said to Ladybug.

"If by brave, you mean bossy, feisty, and bold? Yup, that's her!" Ladybug said. "Come on, get us out of here, Cat Noir!"

Cat Noir smiled at her and then activated his power. "Cataclysm!" His ring charged up with energy and then black bubbles appeared around his right hand where his ring was. Then, he swiped his hand against all the bars. With just a touch, the bars all rusted away and fell to pieces as the heroes escaped the exhibit.

"How are we gonna find them?" He asked, seeing that Pharaoh and Alya had disappeared.

"Alya's got a livestream on her blog!" Ladybug said as she pulled out her yo-yo and began playing the livestream.

_"Hi, everyone! Alya here, liveblogging from the shoulder of the terrifying villain! Huge scoop to come! Stay tuned!"_

Just then, there was a beeping noise. Cat Noir looked down at his ring and saw that one of the pads was gone. His timer had started. "Uh, you go ahead." He said to Ladybug. "I'll join you as soon as my Miraculous is charged up again."

"Hurry up." Ladybug said, placing her hands on his shoulders. "It's gonna take both of us to defeat him." Then, they both began heading in different directions.

When both heroes left, Allen and Bianca left their hiding spot and made sure that no one else was around before letting out Fenixx and Claaw.

"I think it's time." Fenixx said.

"I agree." Claaw said before they both turned towards their owners. "Are you two ready to make your superhero debut?"

Both Allen and Bianca looked at each other nervously. Their Kwamis saw how nervous they were and came closer to them.

"It's okay, you two." Fenixx assured them. "You are chosen for this, just like your own ancestors who vowed to protect our Miraculouses."

"That's why you were chosen after we had been inactive for so long." Claaw added. "Destiny can be quite a funny thing, but as long as you know that you two can strengthen each other when you need each other, you'll never be alone in your battles."

Allen and Bianca once again looked at each other and then back at their Kwamis. Fenixx and Claaw were smiling at them with confidence. Then, when they glanced at each other, there was a determined glint in their eyes. They knew that they could depend on each other, knowing each other's strengths and limits, being best friends and all. And since they were newbies, Ladybug and Cat Noir could help them during the battle, since they were more experienced at the superhero gig.

"We're in." Bianca said.

"Let's do this." Allen added.

Their Kwamis smiled at them before they quickly began recapping. "Okay, remember that you can only use your powers once." Claaw began, before pointing at Bianca. "Special power, Flash Freeze. You can freeze anything for a certain period of time."

Fenixx then pointed at Allen. "Special power, Heal Flame." he said. "You can give an ally extra power, as such recharging their Miraculous to use their power again."

"And also, there's one more little thing that you can do. Something that not even Ladybug and Cat Noir can do." Claaw said. "You two can use your elemental powers as many times as you want, and in whatever way you can think of."

"Yes." Fenixx added, before turning back to Allen. "For instance, you can fly with wings of fire, since I am a phoenix, after all."

"That sounds awesome!" Allen exclaimed.

"And you, Bianca." Claaw added. "You can switch from a long range weapon to a short range one at will, since wolves are known to be highly adaptable. You have two weapons instead of just one."

"That makes sense." Bianca said.

"And you two can also combine your elemental powers into your attacks and weapons if you want." Fenixx came back in. "Other than that, you fight like Ladybug and Cat Noir."

"You two ready?" Claaw asked them. "Just say the words. Bianca, remember, it's 'Let's Prowl' for transforming and for whatever reason you need to change back, 'Let's Hide' is what you say."

"Got it." Bianca said.

"And Allen," Fenixx said, "Remember. 'Flames Up' to transform, 'Flames Down' to change back."

"Okay." Allen said. Then, both he and Bianca got ready. "Fenixx, Flames Up!" When he said that, his leather wristband magically changed from black to red.

Fenixx was pulled into his wristband in a swirl of red and gold and the silver flame emblem on the wristband immediately changed into gold. A ring of red and orange fire began enveloping Allen's body, but he felt no heat or pain, only growing strength and power. His normal clothes changed into a red and orange latex bodysuit with feather patterns on his arms. A matching bandana was tied around his forehead and a red domino mask appeared on his face. Then, with a burst of orange flames, a samurai katana appeared in a light brown leather sheath, which was fastened on his left hip.

Bianca stared at him with wide eyes. "Whoa, Hoops!" She cried. "You look good! No one will recognize you at first glance."

Allen saw his reflection in a nearby glass case and went over to get a better look. Through the faint reflection, he could still see his new form.

"Huh." He said, admiring his new physique. "Not bad. I guess Kwamis do have a sense of fashion."

"Of course." Claaw said. "We are the ones who give you the mask, so we have to make sure that you look good while saving the day." Then, he turned to Bianca. "Now it's your turn."

Bianca nodded and took a deep breath, a shimmer of bravery in her eyes. "Claaw, Let's Prowl!"

Her moonstone pendant began to glow as Claaw was suddenly pulled into it with a swirl of silver before it changed from white moonstone to black onyx. A silver flurry of ice started up at her feet before it trailed up her entire body. Her normal clothes changed into a silvery gray and white spandex bodysuit with a fake wolf tail trailing behind her. Her auburn hair changed from its normal low ponytail into a simple French braid down her back and a silvery domino mask appeared on her face. Then, fake gray wolf ears appeared on top of her head. When she opened her eyes, her amber eyes had been changed to a wolf-like appearance. Then, with a burst of snow, a silver bow appeared on her back.

Allen smiled at his best friend. "Wow, Bea." He said. "You look amazing."

Bianca lightly blushed in embarrassment as she went to look at her reflection. When she saw it, an impressed look came on her face.

"Huh. I actually do look pretty good." She said, briefly admiring herself. "And the wolf eyes are a cool feature."

"Okay." Allen said. "Now let's quickly test our abilities before we go and find Ladybug and Cat Noir."

He closed his eyes and focused as hard as he could. Suddenly, flaming wings of fire appeared on his back and he flew into the air. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, an awed smile on his face.

He then flew around the exhibit in a circle, albeit a little shaky in a couple of spots, and then came back to the ground, his wings vanishing when he landed. "Okay, I still need a little bit of practice flying, but we'll have to worry about that later."

Next, he took out his katana, briefly admiring the shiny blade. He swung it around a few times to get the feel of it and then began to focus again. Then, the blade became covered in fire and he swung it around again to test it out.

"Now THAT is awesome." Allen said, making the flames extinguish before putting his katana back. "I'm like a ninja with fire powers!"

Bianca rolled her eyes fondly with a smile. "You giant dork." She said.

"And yet, we're best friends." Allen teased her back with a grin.

She giggled at that comment. "Okay. Now it's my turn."

She took out her bow and pulled back the bowstring. She had noticed that there was no quiver of arrows anywhere earlier, so she thought that the arrows would just appear out of nowhere when she pulled back the bowstring.

And she was right. Sure enough, when she pulled it back, a silver arrow appeared out of thin air. She then fired it at the head of a nearby coffin, hitting it right between the eyes.

Allen's eyes widened with shock, seeing her aim. "Yikes." He said. "Remind me not to get on your bad side when you have a bow."

"Don't get your feathers ruffled up." Bianca teased him with a smile. Then, she pulled back the bowstring again. When another silver arrow appeared, Bianca began to focus. Soon, ice energy enveloped the arrow, turning it from silver to light blue. When she fired the arrow, it hit the coffin again and this time, ice crackled all over it, encasing it in ice completely.

"Now that's cool." She said in amazement, ignoring the pun.

She then decided to change her bow into her short range weapon. She pulled her bow apart and it magically separated into two short swords with slightly curved blades. She swung both of them around to get the feel of them and then she began focusing her ice powers again. The blades began glowing with cold blue energy and she continued to swing the blades around. She could feel how cold they were, but it didn't bother her much.

"Now this is amazing!" Bianca said, sounding excited.

She was about to put her blades back together when suddenly, she heard a beeping noise coming from the one that she held in her right hand. She saw a light blue wolf paw print glowing from the end of the hilt. She touched it with a finger, and a little screen appeared on the hilt.

She whistled, sounding impressed. "This is one handy gadget." She said as Allen came over to look at the new feature she'd discovered. The screen was playing Alya's livestream on the Ladyblog.

_"Ladybug, this is Alya! I just found out that I'm the sacrificial offering to the sun god! Please hurry!"  
_  
The two new heroes had their eyes widened in horror and Bianca quickly turned off the screen and reconnected her blades to magically form her bow again. It was also clear that she had unlimited arrows.

"Ready to be a hero?" She asked, her brow quirked up with a smile.

Allen returned the smile. "Yeah." He said. "Let's save Alya!"

With that, the two new heroes ran out of the exhibit to head outside. But they got near the exit just in time to see Cat Noir, his powers fully recharged, freeing Ladybug, who had gotten herself stuck in one of Pharaoh's time bubbles. From moving slowly in real life to getting back to her normal speed, she lost balance and nearly crashed into her partner's chest.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed. But Cat Noir managed to grab her arms and keep her steady before she accidentally knocked over both of them.

"Thanks for waiting around for me!" He said with a teasing lilt in his voice, smiling kindly at her.

Ladybug didn't speak for a couple of seconds as she looked up at her partner before she got right back into business. "No problem." She said, waving her hand nonchalantly.

Allen and Bianca took that as their cue to make themselves known. They took out their weapons and began popping the rest of the time bubbles by slicing through them, doing some pretty cool moves while doing so.

Ladybug and Cat Noir looked around and saw that within seconds, all of the remaining time bubbles were gone and there was a boy and a girl dressed similarly to them, except the boy looked more like a phoenix and the girl was dressed like a wolf. Both of their eyes widened with surprise. There were more superheroes in the city?

Allen and Bianca looked over at Ladybug and Cat Noir and came over to them, putting their weapons back into their usual spots. "Ladybug. Cat Noir." Allen said, greeting them politely.

"It's an honor to meet you face-to-face." Bianca added.

Cat Noir smiled at them warmly. "Well, it's nice to know that we're not the only superheroes in town." He said. "And you two clearly show some skill."

They both smiled back at him, but then they vanished when they noticed that Ladybug was staring at them with a critical eye. "Who are you? What are your names?" She asked them.

Allen and Bianca shared a quick worried look. They'd forgotten to think of superhero names when they first transformed. But luckily, they both thought of names just in time. They probably weren't exactly the best, but it was better than nothing.

"My name's Blaze." Allen said, giving them his alias.

"And I'm his partner, Artemis." Bianca added, almost clenching her teeth and smiling too widely at the cheesy name she chose.

"We're new superheroes and we want to help you." said Allen, currently known as Blaze for now.

Ladybug still wasn't entirely convinced. "Well, what gives your powers?" She asked them.

Cat Noir gave her a disapproving glance, hoping that she wasn't going to give them a hard time when they just wanted to help, and they clearly had the means to do so.

"We both have Miraculouses, just like you two." Bianca, or rather, Artemis said, holding out her crescent moon pendant while Blaze showed them his wristband. "And Kwamis, who told us what to do, and that we can help you bring down Hawk Moth."

Ladybug and Cat Noir shared another glance. They must be telling the truth if they knew what a Kwami is, since all of Paris knew that their Miraculouses were their source of powers, but no one except them knew what a Kwami was.

"But since we're both new to this superhero gig, we could use some help if we're going to work together to bring down this supervillain." Blaze added. "You're going to need all of the help you can get."

"Especially if this Akuma can use the power of the Egyptian gods." Artemis added.

Ladybug and Cat Noir shared another glance between each other. Cat Noir subtly nudged towards them with a look in his eyes that said, 'I trust them. Let's give them a chance.' Finally, Ladybug sighed and nodded in agreement.

Cat Noir smiled at her and turned back to the new heroes. "Okay. Welcome to the team." He said.

Blaze and Artemis smiled widely at him. Then Ladybug came up beside her partner. "You have to show your stuff and earn your place, though." She said. They just nodded, willing to try and live up to what she expected of them. Ladybug briefly smiled at their enthusiasm before getting back to business. "Come on. We've gotta find the Akuma and free it before he sacrifices that poor girl!"

The other three heroes all nodded in agreement and quickly followed the spotted superheroine up the stairs to outside the Louvre. When they got to the entrance, they saw that the entrance had been blocked by a horde of mummies.

"I don't see her or Pharaoh." Ladybug said.

Artemis looked around to try and find another way out of the museum. She looked up and behind and saw the glass pyramid structure. An idea came into her mind.

She reached for her bow and pulled back the bowstring, making a silver arrow appear. When she shook the bow, she saw that three more arrows appeared alongside the first. With a smirk, she aimed up at the pyramid's glass and fired. The arrows all hit their marks, making four openings in the glass structure.

"Come on." She said to her teammates. "We can get a better look from above."

"Nice thinking." Blaze said, before making his fire wings appear. Then, he flew off into the sky through one of the holes.

"He can fly?!" Cat Noir exclaimed.

"Well, he is a phoenix." Artemis answered back. She then split her bow and folded them together. With a flash of light blue light, the blades became a grappling gun. She admired it briefly.

"Cool." She said, before she fired a glowing blue grappling hook through another one of the holes and followed her partner outside the museum.

Cat Noir stared after them, gobsmacked. "Wow. They have super cool powers." He said.

"I'll admit, they are full of surprises." Ladybug said as she threw her yo-yo and followed them outside, with Cat Noir behind her, pole vaulting into the air with his staff.

Soon, they had reached a rooftop behind the Louvre, out of sight from their enemies.

"Over there!" Cat Noir said, pointing towards the front of the pyramid. The mummies had formed a strange shape around the front of the plaza, with Pharaoh and Alya in the center of it, the latter trying to pull free from her captor's grasp.

Ladybug opened her yo-yo to see Alya's livestream to get more information. Alya saw a familiar-looking figure etched in the papyrus scroll.

_"Whoa, back up!"_ She exclaimed, before turning to Pharaoh. _"Who's that goddess chick with the black spots? There, on your papyrus!"_

Pharaoh saw what she was talking about and gave her an answer and glared hatefully at the woman with spots that was painted on the ancient scroll. _"Ladybug, my sworn enemy!"_ He said. _"My nemesis may have kept me from carrying out my ritual five thousand years ago, but she will not stop Nefertiti from coming back to me this time!"  
_  
He grabbed the papyrus and crushed it in his fist, making the fragile piece of parchment crumble into hundreds of little pieces.

_"Did you say...Ladybug five thousand years ago?!"_ Alya exclaimed, feeling shell-shocked. But she wasn't the only one who was feeling that way!

The four heroes on the roof were quite surprised by that discovery, too. They all knew that their Kwamis had been around for a long time, but it was shocking to discover actual proof of their predecessors in times past.

"Everyone _does_ have a past that they can learn from." Ladybug muttered breathlessly.

Cat Noir was studying his partner's face as she said that, and then smirked. "Well, you don't look a day over three thousand." He teased her.

"Now you know why I'm so much wiser than you." Ladybug teased back, making Cat Noir glare at her, unamused. Blaze and Artemis both bit back their chuckles at their playful banter.

Just then, they heard Pharaoh's voice as he began the ancient ritual. The scepter began to glow a bright blue as it was lifted into the air, forming a blue ball of energy. "Oh, sacred Ra, god of the sun. I, Pharaoh, offer to thee a pure soul! A sacrifice for the return of Nefertiti!"

A few mummies grabbed Alya as the light hit the Louvre pyramid. The glass structure lit up and then a beam of light was shot into the sky, where a black cloud was forming.

"I bow to you and present this gift with my mummies! In company, we pray to you for the safe return of princess Nefertiti! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken!"

The mummies began to chant those last words over and over again as Alya was brought closer up towards the pyramid. "Ladybug!" She desperately called out for her hero.

The heroes on the roof were watching the ritual with fearful eyes. "We've gotta save her before he completes the ritual or Alya will be gone forever!" Ladybug said worriedly as she, Cat Noir, and Artemis grouped in a circle.

"What should we do?" Cat Noir asked her.

"You and the newbies hold back the mummies while I take on the Pharaoh." Ladybug said.

"Uh, then where's Blaze?" Cat Noir asked, pointing behind them. Both Ladybug and Artemis turned to the side and saw that Blaze was gone. Then, they saw him flying through the air, straight towards Alya.

"I guess we're doing it his way." Artemis said, reminding herself that she needed to talk to her best friend about jumping head-first into a battle when this was all over. Then, she and the other two jumped off the rooftop and headed into battle.

"Hey there, you bunch of bandages!" Cat Noir called out to the horde of mummies as he, Ladybug, and Artemis made their appearance on three separate lamp posts. "What do you say we wrap this up?"

"Ladybug! Cat Noir!" Alya called out to them, and then she saw the new heroine beside them. "And...Wolf Girl?"

"That's not my name." Artemis said, taking out her bow and getting it ready to aim. "But I'll answer your questions later!" She fired an ice arrow at one of the mummies, knocking it down before it was enveloped in ice.

"Seize them!" Pharaoh commanded, and the horde of mummies went after them as the heroes leapt from post to post, Artemis firing ice arrows as she went.

"That actually comes in handy." Ladybug said, commenting on Artemis's ability to use ice with her weapon.

"I know, right?" Artemis said with a cheeky smile before she fired another arrow and got another mummy trapped in a block of ice.

"Is that really as fast as you can go?" Cat Noir taunted the mummies that were still trying to catch him and his teammates.

As the Pharaoh watched his mummies try to catch Ladybug, Cat Noir, and their mysterious wolf ally, he didn't notice Blaze coming in hot until it was too late. "Wait, why does this feel like-?"

"Gotcha!" The phoenix superhero grabbed Alya's arm and pulled her away from the grip of the mummies that were bringing her to the pyramid, and he held her in his arms.

Alya's eyes widened in shock and joy when she saw another new superhero carrying her to safety with wings of fire on his back. For her, it was like time was going slowly as she looked up into his brown eyes for the first time and he, in turn, seemed to stare back at her, his gaze feeling like it was burning through her and into her heart.

The familiar neon purple butterfly mask appeared over Pharaoh's face. _"More Miraculouses?"_ Hawk Moth asked in surprise from wherever he was hiding as he communicated telepathically with his Akuma. _"Those two are not of any I've ever learned about. Still, they seem to hold great power. Get them and bring them to me!"_

Pharaoh narrowed his eyes at the other new hero as the butterfly mask vanished. "Horus, give me your wings!" He exclaimed, his face changing again with a golden flash of light. This time, his face had the ancient depiction of Horus.

Soon, Blaze had brought Alya to a safe rooftop. Now that she was on solid ground again, excitement overtook her entire mind. There were not only one, but two new superheroes in Paris!

"Thanks for saving me." She said, getting her phone out, turning it on, and aiming the camera at the phoenix superhero.

Blaze smiled at her. "Anytime, Alya." He said, and in a moment of confidence, winked at her. That confidence grew when he saw the faint red coloring appearing on her cheeks.

"Check it out, guys!" Alya said. "There's two new superheroes in town! What's your name? What are your powers?"

Blaze took an uneasy step back before answering. "Uh, not now. Maybe some other time." He said. "Right now, we have a villain to deal with."

"Oh!" Alya exclaimed. "Speaking of that, I know where the Akuma is. It's in his pendant." Blaze blinked at her. "I pay attention." She explained with a shrug.

"The pendant." Blaze said, coming to the same conclusion. "Nice work. You're a clever girl."

Just then, Pharaoh appeared, floating in the air as he stared at the two. Blaze narrowed his eyes and got in front of Alya, his katana out of its sheath.

"If you hurt her, I'll cut you apart!" He threatened the Akuma, his brown eyes blazing with anger.

He flew up to fight him, his katana ready, but Pharaoh proved to also be quite nimble in the air. But Blaze managed to keep him from getting too close to Alya as they battled in the air. However, it didn't last very long when Pharaoh got a hold on his wrist that was gripping his katana and threw him to the side, making him spiral a bit out of control and fall onto the ground.

When Blaze looked back up, feeling the wind knocked out of his lungs, he saw that Pharaoh had recaptured Alya and was holding her by her mid-section.

"You and your pathetic allies are not going to win, you poor excuse of a hero!" He said as he grabbed Alya's phone and threw it down at him. Blaze managed to catch it before it broke.

"Help me, firebird!" Alya shouted at Blaze as she tried to wriggle out of Pharaoh's grasp. But he was still too strong.

"Clip that bird's wings!" Pharaoh commanded his mummies, pointing down at Blaze.

Blaze quickly found himself surrounded by mummies as he shakily got back up on his feet, still feeling a little banged up from his fall. He then saw Pharaoh go over to the top of the Louvre and place Alya on the beam of light and she began to rise higher and higher towards the black cloud.

Cat Noir found himself surrounded by mummies and held his staff close to him like it was a sword. "What the...?" He exclaimed when he saw some of the mummies move out of the way as another group of them pick up a nearby car, about to toss it at him. Ladybug quickly wrapped her yo-yo around his ankle and pulled him out of the way before it crashed on the ground.

Artemis clenched her teeth as she fired another ice arrow at a mummy that was getting a little too close to her and then quickly went over to assist her best friend. "You might want to get in the air right now." She said. "I'm gonna test something out."

"It'd better be good." Blaze said as he made his wings appear again and hovered a good ten feet above.

Artemis then focused on the mummies closing in on her. She took apart her bow, spinning them around like dual knives. "Flash Freeze!" She exclaimed, calling upon her special power.

Her blades began glowing with ice blue energy and then she stabbed them into the ground. Instantaneously, ice crackled all along the ground with a cloud of thick and freezing mist and enveloped the mummies, making them frozen in their stances. The ice continued to spread for another five feet in radius, covering everything in its way.

Artemis panted heavily with relief as Blaze helped her get out of the circle of frozen mummies. When they landed back on the ground, they heard a beeping sound chirp. Artemis looked down at her pendant and saw that a fifth of the black onyx crescent moon had turned back into white. Her timer had just begun.

"We'd better get this done fast." She said, and Blaze nodded in agreement. He was about to fly back up and get Alya off the beam of light, but Artemis stopped him. "We need to think first. Don't charge headfirst into it just to play the hero, Fireball."

Blaze's eyes widened by the new nickname his best friend had just given him as she crossed her arms. But then he sighed. She did have a point.

"Whatever...Blizzy." He said, having a little smirk on his face at the new nickname he'd given her as payback, which made her narrow her eyes at him briefly.

Then, they saw that Ladybug and Cat Noir had trapped some more of the mummies in an upturned bus and were coming over to them. "We have to save Alya before she reaches the circle of darkness." Ladybug said.

"Alya told me that the Akuma is in his pendant." Blaze informed her.

"Nice." Ladybug replied. "Now let's go."

The others all nodded in agreement and started to run towards the Louvre. But Pharaoh had landed back on the ground in front of the glass pyramid.

"You will not stop me from bringing Nefertiti back!" He declared. "I'll finish you off! Anubis, bring me mummies!" With a gold flash of light, his face changed to show the depiction of Anubis. Then, he began shooting light gold lasers from his eyes. But the heroes managed to dodge them all. Ladybug then wrapped her yo-yo around Pharaoh while the other three went ahead.

"Horus, give me your wings!" Pharaoh exclaimed as he changed his face again to show Horus. He then went after them with Ladybug holding on for dear life.

Blaze rammed into Pharaoh, getting him away from his teammates while Artemis fired arrow after arrow to keep him at bay.

Ladybug managed to pull herself up and then ripped the pendant off Pharaoh's neck and it fell to the ground. "Cat Noir! Blaze! Artemis! The pendant!" She called down to her teammates.

Everyone headed for it, with Blaze catching Ladybug as she released Pharaoh and brought her back to the ground. But right as it was within reach, Pharaoh landed on it, covering it with his foot.

"Sekhmet, give me your strength!" He exclaimed as he changed his face again to show Sekhmet. Then, with his strength, he clapped his hands together, creating a sonic wave that knocked the heroes down. Then, the remaining mummies surrounded them as Artemis heard her Miraculous give out a second warning, another section of her pendant now white.

Pharaoh grabbed his pendant and tied the cord around his wrist. "It's over." He said to the superheroes and walked back to view the ritual.

Alya was now getting even closer to the dark cloud in the sky. "Someone save me!" She screamed.

"Oh, Ra, god of the sun, accept this humble offering and return the princess to me!" Pharaoh exclaimed, feeling like he had won.

But it wasn't over yet. Ladybug still had one wild card left. She stood up and then tossed her yo-yo into the air. "Lucky Charm!" She exclaimed, calling upon her power.

With a bright flash of red glowing ladybugs, a red box with little black spots appeared and landed in her hands. She studied its contents. "A Ladybug outfit?" She questioned.

"That's our last hope?" Cat Noir asked her in disbelief. Sometimes, the Lucky Charm came up with some pretty random items that were supposed to help them.

Ladybug quickly studied the pieces of the costume, her Ladybug Sense coming on. To her, everything looked black and white, until she saw the earrings that were a part of the costume, which briefly flashed red. An idea suddenly came to her.

She stood up and called out to Pharaoh, "This offering isn't good enough for Nefertiti!" The other three looked between each other, hoping that their teammate knew what she was doing.

"Hey!" Alya cried out to her, offended, and she crossed her arms. "Thanks a lot!"

"Too late, Ladybug!" Pharaoh said to her, his back still turned to the red-and-black-spotted superheroine. "The ritual has begun!"

"Set Alya free and sacrifice _me_ instead!" Ladybug offered. "Wouldn't that be the sweetest revenge? Five thousand years later. After all, I'm the one who kept Nefertiti from you for all these years!"

The offer got Pharaoh to slightly face the ladybug superhero. "It's true that you'd make a much more precious offering than this mortal." He held out his hand and Ladybug slowly walked over to him and took it. "Horus, give me wings!" When his face changed, he flew up with Ladybug to Alya.

"Seriously?" Alya asked her, still a bit peeved by Ladybug's previous comment. Pharaoh then threw her off the beam of light and tossed Ladybug onto it. Blaze quickly flew up with his wings of fire and caught Alya.

Once they were back on the ground, she crossed her arms again. "Excuse you, but I make excellent sacrificing material." She said.

"Aw, now I feel heartbroken." Blaze teased, smirking when he saw another tinge of red on her face when she looked up at him, hearing his comment.

Ladybug looked downcast. "You win, Pharaoh…" She said, reaching up for her ears and then holding something in her fist. Pharaoh held out his hand to retrieve her earrings and Ladybug opened her fist above it to reveal….nothing. She then swiped the pendant away from his wrist and showed her other hand, which had a pair of earrings in it.

"You want my Miraculous? Go get it!" She then threw them down towards the ground.

Pharaoh quickly flew down and picked up the earrings. But then, he saw the dots on them flash white with a little jingle coming from them.

"A toy?" He asked, and then looked back up at Ladybug. "You tricked me!" But it was already too late.

Ladybug punched the pendant, breaking it into pieces, and the little black and purple butterfly squeezed out of it, starting to fly away. The beam of light immediately retracted back down to the tip of the Louvre and Ladybug slid down the glass pyramid to solid ground.

"No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma." She said as she slid her finger across the top of her yo-yo, opening it to reveal a sparkling pink light inside. She then began to swing it around, gaining some momentum.

"Time to de-evilize!" She exclaimed. With one good swing, the Akuma was caught in the yo-yo as it quickly slid closed and landed back in Ladybug's hand.

"Gotcha!" She exclaimed with a smile. Then, with a press of a finger, the yo-yo opened again and a pure white butterfly came out and fluttered away. "Bye bye, little butterfly."

Cat Noir then tossed her Lucky Charm to her and she caught it. "Miraculous Ladybug!" She exclaimed as she threw the costume box into the air. With a flash of pink light, it transformed into a swarm of glowing red ladybugs that flew all over the plaza, in the sky, and into the museum as well, turning everything back to the way it was before.

Then, with a cloud of black and purple bubbles, the powerless Pharaoh was changed back into Jalil. "What happened?" He asked, not knowing what had happened.

Ladybug came over to where the rest of her teammates were. She held up her fist and Cat Noir did, too. They smiled at Blaze and Artemis, telling them that they did a good job. The new heroes smiled brightly at them, and together, they shared their first group fist bump.

"Pound it!" They exclaimed.

Alya dusted herself off and then saw Blaze and Artemis coming over to her, the former tossing her her phone. She caught it and turned it back on, aiming her camera at him. "Thank you so much!" She said.

Blaze folded his arms against his chest. "You know, you should be a little more worried when you're in danger." He said, making Alya blink at him in confusion. "You shouldn't be so easygoing when your life is in danger like that, because it's not worth it just for the next big scoop. Akumas are dangerous. I'd never be able to forgive myself if you got hurt...or worse. Don't put yourself into danger willingly anymore and try to be smart about your decisions."

Artemis wanted to tell her partner that this conversation might kind of bleed into his personal feelings, but she admitted that he did have a point. No story was worth risking your life for, and Alya needed to understand that.

Alya looked a little stunned that this new superhero was telling her this so directly to her face, when not even Ladybug had told her this. She then sighed. "You're right." She said. "I'll be more careful from now on, I promise."

Blaze smiled kindly at her. But then, it quickly turned cheeky. "Besides, a cute girl like you is too good for an old pharaoh, anyway." He added with a wink that, once again, got Alya to slightly blush.

Just then, Ladybug and Cat Noir came over to them, the former holding back giggles and the latter having the start of a knowing smirk forming on her face, his green cat eyes glinting mischievously. "Is she someone special to you?" She asked Blaze.

Blaze only smirked. "Maaaaybe..." He answered in a teasing tone.

"So, who are you two?" Alya asked, looking between Blaze and Artemis.

The two new heroes looked between each other, smirking confidently. "I'm Blaze." The phoenix superhero introduced himself.

"And I'm Artemis." The wolf superhero added.

Alya smiled at them before turning her attention over to Ladybug. "But, uh, I still gotta ask you, Ladybug: how old are you, really?"

Ladybug seemed to slightly freeze for a moment before she answered, "Um, much older than a high school student, that's for sure!" She then grabbed her yo-yo and swung away.

Just then, Artemis heard her pendant go off again. She looked down at it and saw that there was only one section of black left. "Uh, we gotta go, too." She said, grabbing Blaze's arm.

"Uh, yeah." He said, quickly catching on to what she meant as they began to step away from the conversation. "We'll catch you later!" With that, the two of them flew off to slip in through the museum another way.

* * *

They had just reached their normal hiding place again right before the last beep was heard coming from Artemis's pendant. Then, with a flash of blue and white light trailing up her body, Artemis was transformed back into Bianca Snow. Claaw swirled out of her normal moonstone pendant with a stream of sharp silver and landed in her palms.

"Fenixx, Flames Down." Blaze said. In a flash of red and orange fire rising up against his body, Blaze had changed back into Allen Flint and Fenixx swirled out of his now-normal black leather wristband in a stream of gold and landed in his own palms.

However, neither of them could talk with them because they heard someone coming. They quickly put their Kwamis into their hiding places where they could recharge and pretended like they had been trapped in the exhibit the entire time.

They saw Alya coming into the exhibit and Marinette running over to her. They then joined her. "Where have you been?" She asked them.

"You won't believe this! I got mummified!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Hope you weren't one of the ones trying to swap me for Nefertiti! Creepy!" Alya said.

"What?!" Marinette shouted. "You were almost...sacrificed?"

Alya nodded. "And what about you two?" She asked Allen and Bianca.

"We got locked in the exhibit when the security alarm went off." Bianca explained. "Too bad we missed all the action."

"Yeah." Allen agreed.

Alya then turned back to Marinette. "Well, if it hadn't been for you, I'd never have found out that Ladybug is at least five thousand years old!"

"Hey, what are friends for?" Marinette asked her, patting her shoulder and then walking back towards the entrance of the exhibit while Alya went to grab her school bag.

"What?" Bianca exclaimed, as if she didn't believe it as she and Allen followed Marinette outside. "That's not possible. Unless she's some kind of mythical goddess herself, there's no way."

"Well, you never know." Allen said with a shrug.

Alya joined them in walking after she got her school bag. "I still don't get it, though. What was she doing with that tenth grade history textbook?" She asked.

"Uh, she...she probably had to find out what's been going on for the past fifty centuries!" Marinette guessed nervously.

"You're probably right." Alya said as she began to rummage around in her bag. "It's tough staying in the loop." Suddenly, she stopped when she realized something. She looked through her bag again. "Hey, Ladybug's textbook! It's gone!" She exclaimed, looking downcast while the other three kept walking ahead of her, all of them having little smiles on their faces.

Allen and Bianca supposed that maybe if that textbook did actually belong to Ladybug, she must've gotten it back before they came in the exhibit. Well, at least her secret identity was still a secret.

* * *

Meanwhile, in his lair, Hawk Moth was not happy about being defeated again. "You might have gotten away this time, but I assure you, Ladybug, someday, wherever you are, I will have your Miraculous and you'll be nothing! Nothing at all!" He clenched his fists tightly.

"At least I did learn something." He added. "There are two new and unknown Miraculouses somewhere in the city and they must hold great power, if they have powers of the elements."

The large window slowly closed as that new information sank in heavily into his mind.

* * *

That afternoon, Allen and Bianca were in Allen's bedroom, talking about the success of their very first mission as superheroes. Allen even got some snacks and a few cans of orange soda for them to celebrate.

Their Kwamis were in front of them, sitting on a large paper plate with Fenixx snacking on some spicy chips that Allen had gotten for him and Claaw was munching on a thick stick of beef jerky that Allen was lucky to have, since that wolf had already gobbled up the little sticks of jerky that Bianca had for him earlier.

"How was that for our first battle?" Allen asked them after he and Bianca lightly clinked their soda cans together in celebration.

"You two were amazing!" Fenixx said. "Not bad for first-timers."

"Although someone was a little too eager to be a certain reporter's hero." Claaw said, raising a teasing brow at Allen.

Everyone slightly giggled as Allen almost choked on his soda, his face turning red and hot.

"That was something." Bianca added, gently nudging her best friend with her elbow. But it didn't last long when her face turned serious. "But you do need to keep the flirting to a minimum."

"Why not?" Allen asked. "Cat Noir does that to Ladybug a lot."

"That's different." Bianca said. "Both of them are superheroes who don't even know each other's identities. With you and Alya, you're the only superhero in that relationship. Hawk Moth could use that to his advantage and try to find out who you are, or worse, use Alya as bait to lure you out. As superheroes, we have to keep personal relationships out of the way. Plus, I don't think Alya would really like you if she found out that you're Blaze. If you really want her to like you, then you have to get her attention as Allen, a seemingly normal guy from Canada."

Allen let that sink in for a few brief moments before he decided to change the subject. "Speaking of names, why did you choose Artemis as your superhero name?" He asked. "That's in Greek mythology, not Egyptian mythology."

"I know, I know." Bianca said. "Well, in ancient Greek mythology, Artemis is the goddess of the hunt and her weapon of choice is a bow. So I thought that it would fit. Plus, if I went with Roman mythology, my name would be Diana, and that's a common name."

"Good point."

"What about you?" Bianca asked. "No offense, but Blaze isn't exactly what I'd call original."

"Ladybug put me on the spot." Allen defended himself. "It was the first thing that came into my mind that was a reference to my powers."

"Okay, okay." Bianca said, holding her free hand up in surrender after she took another sip of her soda. "But what's with the cheesy nickname you gave me earlier after I saved your butt from walking mummies?"

Allen just snickered as he took another sip of his orange soda. "'Blizzy' is a contraction of 'B' in Bianca and 'Lizzy', which is short for your middle name: Elizabeth." He explained after he swallowed his sip of soda. "Plus, 'Blizzy' is similar to blizzard, which references your snow and ice powers."

Bianca rolled her eyes fondly after she swallowed another gulp of orange soda. "Whatever you say, dork." She teased him with a smile, playfully pushing his shoulder to try and sort of knock him off balance. "And I gave you the nickname 'Fireball' because of your fire powers, and you do want to be a basketball star one day. I thought it was fitting."

"Huh." Allen said after he drank some more soda. "That is actually pretty accurate."

"Well, it was either that or 'Hotshot'." Bianca teased.

Allen rolled his eyes at her bad attempt of making a joke and just nudged her playfully with his elbow as they and their Kwamis all laughed. Their first mission as superheroes was definitely one they'd never forget.

* * *

That night, Marinette was in her pajamas and in her loft bed, looking through her history textbook. Sitting on the top edge of it was a little red ladybug-like creature with little black dots on her head, thin antennae, and big blue eyes. A _Kwami_. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was the secret identity of the brave and beloved superheroine of Paris: Ladybug.

"I don't get it." She said to her Kwami, Tikki. "I know that I'm not five thousand years old, so...who exactly was that Ladybug in the papyrus?"

"Kwamis like me and superheroes like you have always existed!" Tikki explained.

"So...that wasn't you in the papyrus, either?" Marinette asked as she pointed to a picture in her textbook that showed another piece of ancient Egyptian papyrus. Painted on it was a little creature that looked a lot like Tikki.

"What do you think?" Tikki asked her rhetorically, a little glimmer in her eyes.

Marinette studied her Kwami as she petted her on the head with her finger, making her giggle. "You don't look five thousand years old."

"Well, I'm not." Tikki said cheerfully after Marinette stopped petting her. "I'm even older than that! I'm the Kwami who's watched over every single Ladybug since the very beginning!"

Marinette was surprised to learn that many other girls throughout history before her had been bestowed the mantle of 'Ladybug', and that they'd all shared one thing in common: Tikki was their Kwami. Marinette now realized that she had a legacy to uphold. A long legacy of Ladybug superheroes who had protected the world from harm.

"You must have known much less klutzy Ladybugs than me, right?" Marinette asked. If she hadn't lost her textbook, Alya wouldn't be another step closer to finding out who she really was. At least she got her to lose that trail, for now.

"Every Ladybug that I've been partnered with is different. And I still remember all of their names to this day." Tikki said.

Marinette looked down. "That's what I thought." She said glumly.

Tikki floated over to her owner and got her to lift her chin up by gently patting her nose. "Marinette, you ARE different." she said. "But 'different' is surprising, unpredictable, and endearing. And very talented. You learn fast."

"Really?" Marinette asked, a small smile on her face.

"Yes." Tikki said with a nod of her head.

Marinette gently scooped up her Kwami in her hands and gently placed a kiss on Tikki's forehead. She felt lucky to have a Kwami like her. Then, she remembered something else that had happened that day.

"Also, about the new heroes...Blaze and Artemis." She said. "They are the real deal, right?"

Tikki nodded. "Yes. I can sense their Kwamis with them. They were telling the truth. And you and Cat Noir made the right decision to trust them."

"What else do you know about their Kwamis?" Marinette asked her.

"Not much." Tikki said. "There are hundreds of Kwamis out there and all of them are put together in different groups. The Phoenix and the Wolf Kwamis aren't in mine and Cat Noir's group. I do know that their names are Fenixx and Claaw, and since Kwamis have existed for millions of years before humans walked the Earth, I did run into Fenixx and Claaw a few times in the past. But that's pretty much all that I know. I haven't seen them in almost five centuries, ever since they and the rest of their group suddenly vanished."

"What group do they belong to?" Marinette asked her.

"They belong to the group that has the powers of the natural elements that make up the universe." Tikki explained. "After all, they do have fire and ice powers, which are the most powerful ones of that group, just like how your earrings and Cat Noir's ring are the most powerful in our group."

"I see." Marinette said softly as she processed this new information about her new teammates.

"All that you need to know for the time being is that Blaze and Artemis are on your side and that they'll help you and Cat Noir in the fight against Hawk Moth and his Akumas. At least trust in what I'm saying about them. Please don't refuse their help."

"I won't, Tikki. Thanks for clearing up any doubts that I had about them." Marinette said to her with a grateful smile.

"All right. That's enough questions for tonight." Tikki said. "You'd better get to sleep. Remember, you have that history test tomorrow!"

"Oh yeah!" Marinette giggled as she closed her textbook. "Good thing it's on Ancient Egypt."

* * *

The next morning, Allen and Bianca were on their way to school, the latter looking through some papers.

"Are those the songs that Juleka gave you on Friday?" Allen asked her. She nodded her head. "What do you think of them?"

"There are a couple of songs they have that I feel a little uncomfortable with." Bianca admitted as she carefully put the papers back into her school bag. "But most of them seem to be my style. I'm not a heavy metal kind of girl, but most of them are rock. Maybe I can get them to try some pop songs, since those are the kind of songs that I gave Juleka on Friday."

"Maybe you can start a blog of your own." Allen said. "A music blog. You can show yourself playing some of your favorite songs and even some of your own original songs on your keytar, and it could be a good way to get recognized as a musician."

Bianca bit her lip in thought as she thought about Allen's suggestion. "That's a good idea." She said. "And it could be a way to help me get out of my shell more often while not having to actually interact much."

Allen patted her shoulder. That would really be a good step forward for her, getting out of her shell. Baby steps, one at a time.

Soon, they arrived at school and walked into the courtyard. There, they saw Alya and Marinette talking with some of the other girls in their class, and the former was talking excitedly about the new superheroes in town: Blaze and Artemis. The latter was just watching her best friend fondly as she fangirled about the new heroes.

"Can you guys believe it?!" Alya squealed as she showed them some of the footage she'd gotten from the battle the day before from her phone. "Two new superheroes! And one of them actually saved me yesterday!" She then paused the video to look at the frozen picture of Blaze right after he had brought her to the roof. "I wish that I knew who Blaze really is, so that I can thank him properly for saving my life."

Allen lightly blushed at her words. Then, an idea came into his mind as he leaned closer towards Bianca.

"Imagine if she knew that it was me who saved her?" He asked her rhetorically, his smile threatening to split his face in two. "She'd be so happy that I not only saved her, but that she also knows who one of the city's heroes is! She'd kiss me right on the spot! Think I should tell her? It would be the easiest way to get her to like me!"

Bianca's eyes widened in shock and roughly pulled his arm closer to her to keep him from taking a step in Alya's direction.

"Uh, hello? Remember the one superhero rule almost every superhero follows? _Never_ tell your secret identity to anyone." She reminded him in a harsh whisper. "Besides, if you tell her that you're Blaze, the new hero who saved her life, she might only like you just because you're a superhero. She should really like you for you, as Allen Flint, a seemingly normal guy. Snap out of it, Romeo. Give her time to know the real you before you even think again about sharing your identity."

"Why?" Allen asked her, feeling a little angry that his best friend wasn't on his side like she usually was. "She already loves Blaze, so by default, she would love me too, since I AM him."

"But Blaze is only half of who you are." Bianca said, trying to sound more gentle than she was sounding before. "See if she would like you for you, without the knowledge of you being Blaze. If she likes you just because you're a superhero, it doesn't really mean that she likes you."

"But how?" Allen asked his best friend with a heavy sigh. "I mean, I have no problem talking to Alya about ordinary things. I just can't get the courage to tell her that I like her because I'm afraid that she'll reject me. Besides, I'm still new here in Paris, so she'd never like a guy that she only just met. When it comes to telling her my feelings, I'm almost as bad as Marinette is with Adrien. Almost."

Bianca lightly winced, knowing that he did have a point. They quickly figured out last week that Marinette had the biggest crush on Adrien, and yet, the naive guy didn't have the slightest idea. Sometimes, it was painful to watch her fumble and stumble over her words and actions when she was around the handsome blonde model. And when Allen tried to talk to Alya by himself when it came to his feelings, he would get a little tongue-tied himself. At least Bianca would quickly rescue him before Alya could make the suspicion that he had feelings for her.

"How about this?" Bianca asked him, hoping to lift his spirits. "Since I promised to be a good wingwoman for you, and because you're my best friend, I'll ask her about you during lunch. I'll see what she thinks about you. Later, I'll tell you about what I found when we're on the way home."

Before Allen could respond, the bell rang out its warning. Bianca grabbed his hand and began to drag him to their first class.

* * *

At lunch, Allen decided to chat with Adrien, Nino, and Kim for a little bit while Bianca scoped out Alya in line to get her food. Marinette was already at the table she usually sat at, waiting for her while admiring Adrien from afar.

Bianca then walked over to Alya, trying her best to calm her nerves. Allen owed her big time for this, even though she promised him that she would help him get together with the ombre-haired Ladyblogger. The things that she would do for her best friend, who was more like a brother to her. She cleared her throat before she made herself known.

"Hey, Alya." she greeted, trying to have a more genuine smile on her face. She supposed that being Artemis also boosted up her own confidence, as being Blaze did for Allen. Being a superhero could really give someone the power that they needed and missed in their normal lives.

The ombre-haired reporter turned to face her. "Hey, Bianca." she returned the greeting to the auburn-haired Canadian girl. "Where's Allen? He's usually stuck to you like glue."

Bianca gestured over with her head to where he was standing as he talked excitedly with Adrien, Nino, and Kim. "He's talking with the guys over there about some new basketball tricks he could learn. When he gets basketball on the brain, that's all he talks about."

Alya giggled a little. "Yeah, I know what that's like." She said, remembering the many times that Marinette would daydream about Adrien every time that she thought about him. She loved her best friend, but that girl had to get better control of her feelings.

"Speaking of Allen, what do you think of him?" Bianca asked, trying to sound casual while nervously playing with her fingers. "After all, we are still considered the new kids from Canada. I-If you know what I mean."

Alya tapped her finger against her chin, thinking more about the sporty blonde and his positive attributes. "Well, he seems like a nice guy and very supportive of his friends, from what I see when he tries to comfort you whenever it looks like you might faint."

Bianca smiled embarrassingly at that, knowing that she did have a point there.

"And he is really good out there on the basketball court." Alya continued, sneaking a glance over at the Canadian boy. "Generally, I think he's an all-around nice guy. But I do get a good feeling about him, like he's gonna go far, now that him and you are in town."

Bianca smiled at her, no longer feeling so shy. "Me too." She agreed. She couldn't wait to tell him about what she had learned.

* * *

When she and Allen were walking back home school after the day ended, Bianca reported her findings to her best friend. "Well, from what I got from her, I can't really tell if she likes you like that." She said. "Romantically, I mean. But she does think some nice things about you."

"Really?" Allen asked, a wide smile on his face.

Bianca nodded as she patted her best friend on the shoulder. "I think with time, she might start to see you in a different light." she said. "Maybe just do nice things for her and hang out with her more. But don't do anything too elaborate. Unless you want to build a giant neon sign and tell all of Paris that you have feelings for her."

Allen took her hand and wrapped her in a hug. "Thanks, Bea." he said.

Bianca smiled at him as she returned the hug. "Sure thing, Hoops."

* * *

**_PokemonFreak90: Allen and Bianca have succeeded in their first mission as superheroes! Cat Noir welcomes them onto their team, as does Ladybug, after hearing some wise words from Tikki about them._**

**_Allen also manages to make a good impression on Alya when he saves her, flirting with her a little, too! It seems that being Blaze gives him some confidence when talking to her. Seeing Alya's obsession with the city's new superheroes, he hopes that telling her that he's Blaze will win her heart. Unfortunately, Bianca doesn't agree, even though they're usually in agreement on most things._**

**_Still, she gives Allen the details on Alya's thoughts about him, after talking with her alone. Unfortunately, it looks like Alya's heart's not at the same place that Allen's is, feelings-wise._**

**_What Akuma will Blaze and Artemis face next? And is Allen's only hope to win Alya's heart to reveal his secret to her?_**

**MDM: Well, one can hope. And I think that maybe Alya might see him in a different light if he tries to be himself instead of always relying on Blaze.**

**Until next time, we'll see y'all! Please leave a review about what you think, and remember to stay healthy!**

**Got to fly! ;)**


	4. To Disconnect the Lady Wifi

Miraculous: Tales of Blaze and Artemis

_**PokemonFreak90: Time to continue the story! How will Allen and Bianca fare this time? **_

**MDM: We'll see! Here we go, with Chapter 4! Roll it! **

Chapter 4

To Disconnect the Lady WiFi

It had been a couple of weeks since Allen and Bianca had moved to Paris and things seemed to be going well for them. On one particular day, they were walking to school as they normally did. Currently, they were talking about Bianca's music blog that she had started a week earlier, and how it was already blowing up. Bianca was showing Allen some of the comments on her phone.

"Most of these comments are actually really positive, saying that I have real talent." Bianca said, scrolling through them. "But there are a couple of naysayers."

"Ah, don't pay attention to those." Allen said with a wave of his hand. "They obviously wouldn't recognize talent if it hit them right in the face."

Bianca smiled at him and then showed him one particular comment. "Apparently, Chloe leaves a few rude comments on here."

Allen made a face. "Seriously? She doesn't even bother using a username? She'll get hacked one of these days."

Bianca just rolled her eyes. "Well, I know not to take her seriously. She's just a rotten bully who can't find any good use of her time."

"Enough said." Allen said, nodding in agreement.

Then, he noticed a particular username. The comment that the person left had said, _'Your singing voice is like an angel's.'_

"Hey, what about that one user?" he asked, pointing to the comment. "BlueHairedGuitarPlayer?"

Bianca saw that comment and lightly blushed when she saw it, making Allen raise a curious brow at her. "Oh, um, yeah. He's definitely one of the more nicer ones."

She pressed on the comment to reveal another one. It said, _'Your music is just like your eyes: beautiful and alluring.'_

Allen smirked. "Seems like someone has a crush on you." He teased.

"Knock it off." Bianca muttered, her blush increasing and turning off her phone, stuffing it into her pocket.

Just then, they arrived at the school, just as Marinette was coming to them, trying her best to be on time for once.

"Hey, guys!" She greeted them with a sunny smile.

"Hey, Marinette!" Allen returned the greeting while Bianca just smiled and waved at her.

Marinette then turned to her attention to Bianca as they walked into the school. "I saw your music blog, Bianca. And it's really great!"

"Thanks, Marinette." Bianca said gratefully.

Marinette beamed brighter and then tucked a loose strand of blue hair behind her ear. That was when Bianca noticed something.

"I like your earrings, by the way." She said, carefully pointing to the small black stud in her ear. "Where did you get them?"

The Chinese-French girl froze for a second, her finger lightly pressing against the smooth stud in her ear lobe. "Um, they were a gift." She replied, sounding a little nervous.

Then she changed the subject by taking notice in Bianca's pendant. "And your pendant is really pretty. Where did you get it?"

Both Bianca and Allen slightly tensed up at the question. "Well, it's a family heirloom." The Canadian girl answered, lightly playing with it in between her fingers.

Just then, Rose came over to them. "Bianca!" She greeted the auburn-haired girl cheerily. "Juleka told me that she shared some of our band's songs with you, and that you gave her some of your own."

Bianca nodded at the chipper blonde girl. "Yeah, and I did the same for the songs that Juleka gave me."

"Well, the band tried out some of your songs, and all of us really think that you have what it takes to fit in, so why not join our group?" Rose asked her. "We're even willing to compromise, to work within your comfort zone while staying true to the band's style, if you want to join in."

Bianca slightly smiled at the blonde girl. "Well, I might not like the metal songs, but I do like the hard rock ones."

"And I think that you should know that the band is starting to like some of those pop songs that you gave to Juleka." Rose added. "We might be willing to try them out and perform some of them."

Bianca could feel the excited grin threatening to split her face into two. Her musical styles were really making an influence, including the band that Rose and Juleka were in, which were making them more willing to try some pop songs to make her more comfortable while performing with them if she wanted to join their band.

That could really help her not only break her out of her shell more, but also to help her become more trusting of others. The band really seemed like they wanted her to join their ranks, especially if they were willing to try some songs that seemed to be a little out of their styles just so that she could feel more comfortable while playing with them. She thought that maybe she should consider their offer.

Finally, she answered Rose. "I'll have to wait and see, but I'm really considering joining you guys." Bianca said with a smile.

Rose smiled widely. "That's great!" She squealed with excitement. "Well, a spot on Kitty Section will always be open for you, whenever you make up your mind."

Allen placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder. He was proud of her for handling that so well. Now that she had started that blog, Bianca slowly seemed to be getting more and more out of her shell. She had proved that she was talented enough to join a band, making her feel like she could do whatever she put her mind to, unafraid of anything. She really was making progress.

Just then, the bell rang and all four of them began to hurry over to their first class of the day. When they entered the classroom and took their seats, Ms. Bustier began handing out the graded tests from the week before.

"To start off today, I would like to congratulate both Allen Flint and Bianca Snow, our two newest students, for receiving the highest grades on this test in this class." She said proudly.

Some of the students looked over at the two Canadians with wide eyes, who just smiled bashfully at the class before looking at each other and sharing a confident high-five.

* * *

Before they knew it, the end of the school day was nearing. "I'm very pleased with how you all did on your last assignment." Ms. Bustier said to them. "Some of you have really stepped up and I do appreciate it. Now it's time to move on to our next assignment."

While she was speaking to the class, Alya had a Ladybug cut-out in her hand, the superheroine's face removed, as she tried to match it up with the other girls in the classroom. When she got to Chloe, the prissy blonde just pointed over at Ms. Bustier when she saw Alya looking at her. Alya then noticed her teacher looking at her and then quickly put the cutout away in her notebook.

Then, the red-haired teacher noticed the empty spot next to Alya. "Is Marinette still in the girls' room?" She asked her.

Allen and Bianca both shared a wary glance between each other. Marinette had been absent for almost the entire second half of the school day. She had said earlier that she was going to the girls' bathroom right after class had restarted when everyone came back from lunch, but even then, no one should take that long in the restroom. Where was she?

"Uh, I don't know, Miss." Alya answered the teacher right before the bell rang to signal the end of the day.

"Tonight, I want you all to read chapter three of the breathtaking _'France, the First Thousand Years'_." Ms. Bustier said to them, handing the students their homework. "Then, answer this simple questionnaire."

She gave two sheets to Alya. "See to it that Marinette receives her homework." She said.

Alya nodded and put both sheets in her backpack. Then, she left the room.

Allen and Bianca were the last to leave. As they headed outside the building, Allen had a thought, remembering how Alya seemed to be obsessed with finding out Ladybug's secret identity, if that little mishap from earlier was any indication.

"Maybe if I tell Alya who I really am, it would satisfy her curiosity and she'd give up on trying to unmask Ladybug." He said.

Bianca's eyes widened in shock for a second before she narrowed them at him. "Or that would make her more determined to find out Ladybug's identity AND Cat Noir's AND Artemis's." She said, crossing her arms against her chest firmly. "Sorry, lover boy. But that is out of the question."

Allen slightly huffed. "But what if I could make her prove to you that she can keep a secret? What would you say then?"

"Then I would say maybe." Bianca said, getting in front of her best friend, stopping him. "But until then, and when you get her to love you for you as a civilian, you are not to breathe a SINGLE WORD about your identity."

She then sighed heavily to calm herself down as she placed a gentle hand on his right shoulder. "It's for the good of everyone we love if we want to protect them. We already took a risk with us knowing our identities."

Allen was silent for a few seconds, thinking deeply about her words before he finally nodded mutely in understanding. Bianca smiled softly at him, patted his shoulder, and continued walking towards the entrance of the school, Allen a couple of paces behind her.

He knew that she did have a point of revealing identities and maybe he was acting a little hasty just so that his crush could finally notice him in a different light. But she was a reporter and she wouldn't be able to resist sharing a good story with the world, even if that meant exposing them to the public and making it easier for their enemies to find them.

_Maybe the only way for Alya to understand how valuable it is to keep our identities a secret...is if she had a Miraculous for herself. Then she'd understand the risks and why the secret is so important. _Allen thought to himself.

* * *

While this was happening, Alya had been searching for Marinette. She had already checked the girls' room, and she wasn't there.

"Uh, have you guys seen Marinette anywhere?" She asked Rose and Juleka, but both of them shook their heads.

Alya next checked the locker room, where she only saw Chloe taking something from her locker. It was a Ladybug costume and a yo-yo. The sight of them shocked her.

"Chloe's Ladybug?" she whispered to herself. The thought was swirling in her mind as she quickly headed to the front of the school.

Just then, she saw Allen and Bianca exiting the building. "Allen, wait!" she called out to the Canadian boy, grabbing his wrist.

Allen spun around to see his crush holding his wrist and quickly began to resist the urge to blush. "Yeah?" He asked her.

"Come with me, I need your help!" Alya said, dragging him behind her.

Allen looked back over at Bianca, who blinked at the sudden turn of events. She then shrugged at him before giving him a quick and confident wink before heading back home by herself.

* * *

Minutes later, Allen and Alya were sitting on one of the benches that was near the Seine river, which was only a couple of blocks away from the school. Alya had tried to call Marinette twice, but she wasn't picking up.

"Ugh. I hate it when she goes AWOL." She complained with a groan. "She's not calling me back! Where is that girl?!"

Just then, her phone rang again with another news update. She shared her screen with Allen as they both watched it.

_"Once again, Ladybug and Cat Noir have saved Paris from the clutches of a menacing villain."_ Nadja reported, showing a bit of news footage. People had gathered around, cheering for Ladybug as she waved to them with her yo-yo in hand.

Alya's eyes zeroed in on the yo-yo in her hand, pausing the video. "Hey! I think I've just sniffed out who the real Ladybug is!" She exclaimed, writing something down on a sticky note and placing it on Marinette's tablet. Then, she leaned in close to whisper in Allen's ear. "It's Chloe."

There were a lot of weird things that Allen had heard in his life. But this? This easily took the cake! He laughed in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?" He questioned. "Chloe and Ladybug don't even have the same hair color! Plus, she's too self-absorbed to think of anyone but herself, much less save the world. You need to have your head examined."

"I do not! You'll see!" Alya said, remaining adamant in her theory.

Allen just lightly scoffed while rolling his eyes. "If Chloe's Ladybug, then I'm Blaze!" He joked. But he knew that if Bianca were to hear that, then she would most likely pound him into the ground for saying something like that so easily.

"I'm telling you, she's Ladybug!" Alya insisted.

"Can you prove it?" Allen asked, challenging her.

The sly smile that slowly came on her face immediately got Allen to regret saying that. He feared what she was planning.

* * *

The next day, right when Allen and Bianca had arrived at school, Alya had grabbed the former's arm and began dragging him towards the locker rooms. Bianca raised a curious brow, a little confused as to what they might be doing and then headed over to class, not thinking much about it. Allen will tell her about it later in the school day.

Alya and Allen then saw Chloe over by her locker. The former grabbed the latter's shoulder, narrowing her brown eyes at him sternly.

"Now don't mess this up. Just distract her." She then pushed him in Chloe's direction.

Allen couldn't believe that he was about to do this. He lightly gulped and then said the first thing that popped into his head that he was absolutely sure could get Chloe's attention.

"Oh, uhhh...Ladybug! Look over there!" He exclaimed, pointing out the window.

Chloe looked out the window and then narrowed her eyes at Allen. "Uh, what kind of lame joke is this?" She asked with a cold gaze.

Allen quickly backpedaled. "Uh, well, that was... Did you see Ladybug yesterday? I wonder who she really is?"

Chloe just scoffed. "Obviously, you didn't get your beauty sleep, Canada boy. You still adjusting to this time zone?"

As she was talking, Alya had snuck around the back and then quickly took a picture of Chloe's locker. But before she could sneak away, Sabrina caught her.

"Chloe! Alya's looking in your locker!" She quickly pointed out.

The prissy blonde spun around to see the ombre-haired girl right behind her.

Immediately, Alya backed away from the locker, her phone behind her back. "Uh...that's a lie!" she quickly covered up. "I so was not!"

But then, Kim came behind her and took her phone. Alya tried to grab it, but the much taller teenage boy held it high above her head, out of her reach.

"Hey! Give it back!" Alya demanded.

But Kim only handed it over to Chloe, who soon found the picture that she'd taken of her locker. She then smirked.

"Who's the little liar now?" She challenged the ombre-haired girl.

Allen had a bad feeling go down his spine. He knew that this wasn't going to end very well.

* * *

And a few minutes later, he was proven right. When Allen came into class right before the bell rang, he quickly saw that Alya, Chloe, and Sabrina weren't present. Right after Ms. Bustier began writing down the lesson plan for the day, asking for the students to copy down notes, he tapped Bianca on the shoulder, getting her attention, and giving her a sticky note.

_'Cover for me. I'll be right back.'_

Bianca was a little confused as to why Allen would be sneaking out of class, but she just nodded mutely at him, trusting that he knew what he was doing. Allen nodded back at her and then quietly slipped out of the classroom, carefully crawling along the floor and keeping a low profile until he had reached the classroom door.

Soon, he found himself standing outside the principal's office, hearing Chloe's loud, annoying voice ring out from inside. "She's guilty of invasion of privacy! I have proof!" She proclaimed.

"What?! Seriously? All I did was take a measly photo!" Alya defended.

"I'm sorry, Chloe. But there's no school policy on invasion of privacy." Mr. Damocles said to the prissy blonde.

"Then...then breaking and entering!" Chloe came up with an alternative.

"I didn't break into her locker!" Alya denied. "It was already open!"

"And nothing was stolen?" Mr. Damocles asked the girls.

"Only my very soul!" Chloe cried out. "My locker is my secret garden! He who enters uninvited burglarizes my inner being and steals my life force!"

She began to cry fake tears, which made Allen roll his eyes from behind the other side of the door. Of course she would pull something like that just to get whatever she wants. That was typical queen bee behavior.

Then, he noticed that the office door was still slightly ajar. He gently pushed it open a little further, just enough for him to see the whole debacle with his own eyes. Alya and Chloe were seated in front of Mr. Damocles while Sabrina was standing behind Chloe.

"Right. An hour of detention for you, Alya." Mr. Damocles said to the ombre-haired girl in an attempt to soothe the snooty blonde.

For some reason, something inside Allen was telling him that maybe he should record what was happening for evidence. He had been having a bad feeling all morning, ever since Chloe had caught Alya taking that picture of her locker. Maybe he should get it on tape. Plus, he knew that what Alya had done wasn't suspension-worthy, so she was being unfairly punished, which was something that he couldn't stand to see!

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his own phone. He unlocked it, turned on the camera, and began to silently record.

"Are my ears failing me?" Chloe asked in disbelief, standing up from her seat. "Did I hear you're only giving one miserable hour of detention to a...a heinous criminal? Sabrina!" She turned to her faithful follower, snapping her fingers.

The red-haired lackey came to stand next to her "mistress", a clipboard in her hands. "The school rules clearly state that any student guilty of theft should be suspended for one full week."

"Yes, but she's hardly stolen anything." Mr. Damocles said.

"I'm not sure that my father would share your point of view." Chloe said as she took out her phone.

The owlish-looking principal visibly paled by that. "Uh, well now, Chloe, let's not bother your father- I mean, the honorable mayor with a minor locker situation…"

Chloe just gave him a frowny face while pressing a button on her phone, immediately speed dialing for her father.

"Uh...what I mean is...you're suspended for a week, Alya." Mr. Damocles said, turning to the ombre-haired girl.

"What?!" Alya exclaimed, her jaw dropped in disbelief. Then she stood up from her chair. "That is so unfair! I am so gonna protest this on the school blog!"

The principal looked back over at Chloe, who shook her now silent phone in her hand.

"The school blog is hereby suspended as well." He said to her.

Allen couldn't believe what he was seeing! Mr. Damocles was basically giving Chloe the power to rule the school, just because she was daddy's little princess who could do no wrong in his eyes, and who was also the most powerful politician in the city. It was just so….infuriating and unfair!

Alya glared at Chloe, her fists clenched, as she watched her put her phone away. "She's no superhero, she's super-psycho!"

With that, she swiped her own phone back from where it was on the principal's desk and stormed out of the office. Allen took that as his cue to stop recording and quickly hide behind the door. Right after Alya had left the hallway to leave the school, he looked down at his phone before quickly heading back to class. Bianca really needed to see this.

* * *

He arrived back in class without Ms. Bustier noticing that he had left. He was about to get Bianca's attention when both of them saw Marinette sneaking into class, finally present, though school had started an hour ago.

She took her spot and then noticed Alya's absence. She leaned forward and nudged Nino on the shoulder. "Where is she?" she whispered to him.

"She's been suspended." Nino whispered back.

"What?!" Marinette shrieked, making everyone jump.

Ms. Bustier turned around from the whiteboard. "Marinette, if you're going to come late, would you please do it discreetly?" She reprimanded her.

"Sorry…" Marinette apologized sheepishly. After the teacher turned back towards the blackboard, she began to whisper again. "What happened to her?" She asked Nino.

"The short story?" Nino asked, and Marinette nodded. "I heard that she was accused of breaking into Chloe's locker. I mean, Ladybug's locker…"

"WHAT?!" Marinette yelled in disbelief.

Ms. Bustier turned back over to narrow her eyes firmly at the Chinese-French girl. "That's it, Marinette! Go to the principal's office!"

Marinette nodded her head mutely and then picked up her bag and walked out of the classroom. So much for not getting into trouble.

From their spots in the back, Bianca whispered over to Allen, "Did I just hear what I thought I heard?"

He nodded, placing a hand on his forehead in exasperation. "Yeah. Apparently, Alya thinks that Chloe is Ladybug."

Bianca rolled her eyes with a quiet little scoff. "Please. Chloe is the least likely person to ever be a superhero. She thinks of no one other than herself."

"Yeah, I told her that, too. Still, you have to admire her determination. She sticks to her guns." Allen said while shrugging.

Suddenly, the projector in the room turned on and a screen appeared on the whiteboard. A familiar face appeared, wearing an unfamiliar evil grin on her face. It was Alya, having been akumatized.

Both Allen and Bianca felt their blood running cold as they looked at their friend's new appearance. She had a black butterfly-painted mask on, a black bodysuit with white gloves and boots, and a glowing purple Wifi signal on her chest.

_"I'm Lady Wifi, revealer of the truth!"_ She proclaimed. _"For our first exposé, your principal would like to share a little tidbit with you."_ She then turned over to look at a frightened Mr. Damocles. _"So Mr. Damocles, is it true that you wrongly suspended a student named Alya today?"_ She asked him.

_"Uh...yes, it is."_ the principal admitted ashamedly.

_"So you were biased? Unfair? Totally unjust?!"_ Lady Wifi demanded.

_"Yes, I was."_ Mr. Damocles said, looking down at his desk.

"This is bad." Bianca said.

Allen just nodded. "Really bad."

Lady Wifi then moved around and away from Mr. Damocles to stand in front of the principal's desk. _"For my next scoop, I'll be taking you to meet the girl who's been hiding behind the Ladybug mask!"_

Then, with a swipe of her finger across her phone, she fired a glowing pink stop icon at Mr. Damocles, who immediately became frozen in place once it hit him. _"Stay connected!"_ She said to the viewers with an evil smirk.

The screen then switched off and Allen looked over at Bianca, a determined glint in his eyes. She nodded at him, understanding what they had to do now.

"Everyone, for your own safety, go directly home right now!" Ms. Bustier ordered, and everyone immediately began packing up and heading back to their homes. "And don't forget to read chapters four and five!"

Allen and Bianca quickly raced out of the classroom, but they didn't go back home. Instead, they went into the empty locker room. Their Kwamis then came out of their hiding places.

"Okay." Bianca said. "If Alya does suspect Chloe to be Ladybug, then her house will be the first place that she would go."

"But geez!" Claaw exclaimed. "You humans do come up with the weirdest theories about everything and everyone."

Bianca just shrugged. "That's only just some people."

Then Fenixx looked over at his owner. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" He asked him. "You're going to fight the girl you love!"

"No, I'm going to SAVE the girl I love!" Allen exclaimed, before realizing something. "Um...again." He had saved her once before, from the Pharaoh.

Bianca shook her head with a fond smile. "Like I said, you sure know how to pick 'em, Hoops."

Allen just rolled his eyes with an annoyed look. "Let's just get this done." He muttered with a blush on his face. "Fenixx, Flames Up!"

"Claaw, Let's Prowl!" Bianca called out.

At the same time, their Kwamis got sucked into their respective jewelry, Fenixx in Allen's wristband and Claaw in Bianca's pendant. With a flash of gold and silver light, Blaze and Artemis appeared and the two superheroes quickly headed towards Chloe's house as the sun began to set.

* * *

When they got to the closest roof, out of sight from the hotel that Chloe called home, they saw that Cat Noir was already there. They landed next to him as he took out his baton and activated a spy-cam feature, zooming in on Chloe's room. There was the prissy blonde, dressed in a Ladybug costume, playing and twirling with a matching yo-yo.

"What?" Cat Noir exclaimed in shock. "This can't be!"

"Who's being a sneaky kitty now?" A familiar voice asked him cheekingly.

The three superheroes turned to the side and saw the real Ladybug standing next to them on the other side of Cat Noir.

"Oh, Ladybug." Cat Noir acknowledged, looking utterly relieved. "But-"

Ladybug just smirked at him. "Come on, you don't actually believe she's the real Ladybug." She said, getting out her yo-yo and activated a similar spy-cam feature. She watched Chloe continue to play around until she got herself accidentally tied up in her yo-yo's string.

"Yeah, of course not." Cat Noir said.

"Well, we knew it right from the start." Blaze said.

"The hair is pretty obvious to help differentiate the real hero from the fake." Artemis added, gesturing to Ladybug's signature pigtails.

The red and black-spotted superheroine smiled as she turned back to her partner while they both put their weapons away. "And besides, who would believe that she's the original Ladybug? She's obviously just a die-hard fan. A copycat?" She teased him, and a brow quirked up in amusement.

The black cat superhero just rolled his eyes playfully. "Right."

"So when is Lady Wifi going to show up?" Artemis asked.

"Not sure." Blaze said. "I thought she would've come by now."

"Let's just wait until she appears." Ladybug said. "Then we'll make our move."

About an hour later, she finally showed up. Chloe had answered her phone when she heard it ringing, and then Lady Wifi appeared from out of the screen. The sight of the villain scared Chloe and she fell onto the floor, backing away until she got up and started to run. But Lady Wifi fired a pink pause sign at her, making her freeze immediately.

"We got Wifi!" Ladybug exclaimed, and then the four superheroes quickly headed over to the hotel to confront her.

* * *

Inside Chloe's suite, Lady Wifi fired a camera icon into a corner of the large room, which immediately began live streaming.

"Well, well... So my hunch was correctamundo." She said, coming over to stand next to Chloe. She then turned to look at the camera icon and her interview appeared on all screens within the city.

"Everyone thinks that the girl beneath the Ladybug costume is a little angel. Think again, people! The real Ladybug is…" She then peeled off the mask. "Chloe Bourgeois, everyone!"

But then, the real heroes came charging in through the balcony entrance, ready to fight. However, Lady Wifi looked confused at their arrival.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

The four heroes looked between each other with awkward looks and then back over at the villain. Cat Noir even playfully flexed his arms to show her that they were the real deal.

She soon came to that conclusion, but she was enraged. "But I thought you were Ladybug!" She exclaimed to the frozen Chloe.

"Sorry to bust your news story." Cat Noir teased her. "Next time, double-check your facts."

"And also remember the obvious details." Blaze piped up.

"You'll be sorry." Lady Wifi growled, and then she swiped an 'X' on her phone's screen, deleting the pink icons in the room, freeing Chloe, who tripped over her own feet and fell onto her bed.

"Alya?" Ladybug asked her, trying to reach out to her.

"Alya's been disconnected. I'm Lady Wifi." The super villain said with a smirk and got her phone ready. "News flash! Ladybug, let's find out who you really are!"

She fired three pink pause icons at Ladybug, who quickly managed to dodge them all. "Follow me!" Ladybug said to her teammates.

The four of them jumped up and around the flying pink pause icons and headed out of the suite, into the main hallway, and then down the stairs. "So what's the plan?" Cat Noir asked his partner.

"She gets her powers from her phone, so let's lead her to the basement, where there is no service!" Ladybug suggested.

"No service, no power." Artemis realized.

"Nice one, my lady!" Cat Noir said.

Ladybug stopped for a brief moment to see if they were low enough. But then Lady Wifi fired another pause icon down at her, which she dodged in time.

"We've gotta go lower!" She shouted to her teammates.

"I've got you now, Ladybug!" The Akuma laughed. But right after she fired another pause icon, she heard her phone begin to fritz. She looked at her phone signal and saw that it was extremely low. She growled in frustration.

* * *

Down in the basement, the four heroes were waiting for her to come down, their weapons primed and poised to fight.

"Get ready!" Ladybug said, her yo-yo twirling and her eyes not moving from the ceiling, waiting for Lady Wifi to appear.

"So what do you do when you're not Ladybug?" Cat Noir asked her.

Ladybug tensed up for a second while Blaze and Artemis looked at him with incredulous looks, not believing that he had asked that kind of question when they were in the middle of a battle!

The red and black-spotted superheroine placed a palm on her forehead. "Can't you see we're a little bit busy right now?" She asked him, exasperated.

"Uh, guys?" Blaze asked, getting everyone's attention. "I don't see Lady Wifi anymore."

With his katana, he pointed above them to show that the Akuma wasn't following them anymore. Just then, they heard the sound of a door opening, then closing.

"She's gone back into the hotel!" Ladybug exclaimed. The heroes quickly put their weapons away and raced back up the stairs, only to see that every door they came across had a pink lock icon on it.

"She locked all the doors!" Cat Noir said. But then he turned his focus back on his previous question. "Hey, you realize that we might actually know each other in normal life, right?"

"Doubt it." Ladybug said.

Artemis saw that the next door they came across also had a lock icon on it. "It's locked, too!" She said.

"Geez!" Blaze panted heavily to try and regain his breath. "Talk about…a cardio…workout!"

"You're…telling me!" Cat Noir exclaimed.

Finally, they reached the top door, which was the only one that wasn't locked. "She's left this one open." The black cat superhero said as they all quickly regained breath.

"Yeah. Like this doesn't spell 'trap' all over it." Artemis said sarcastically. "But we have no choice."

"Get ready for an ambush on three." Ladybug ordered. Everyone prepared themselves, fists up and clenched. "One, two, three!"

Ladybug kicked the door open, and the heroes charged inside, weapons ready, only to see that Lady Wifi wasn't present. The room they'd entered had to be the hotel's world-famous restaurant, with all of the dining tables stationed perfectly throughout with the white tablecloths draped over them. Strangely, there were also phones on the tables, one on each.

"So much for the ambush." Cat Noir muttered.

Ladybug stopped twirling her yo-yo, her eyes narrowed in a steely glare. "Follow me." She said, and the other three obeyed, staying close. "Where is she hiding?" Ladybug wondered aloud. "And what's up with all of these phones?"

Suddenly, a pink light appeared from one of the phones closest to them. With a pixelation effect, the light came out of the phone, and Lady Wifi appeared. She cackled briefly before firing another pause icon at the heroes, who all managed to narrowly dodge. Lady Wifi kept firing icon after icon at Ladybug, and also at the other three.

"I think that this was the ambush we were expecting!" Artemis shouted as she flipped over a table to dodge a pause icon aimed at her.

Cat Noir was also frantically dodging pause icons. "How now, brown cow?" He asked the Akuma. "I thought it was you she was after!"

He tried to block a pause icon from behind one of the tables, but the force of it sent him flying towards the other side of the room. Ladybug quickly tied her yo-yo around Lady Wifi's arm, preventing her from firing a pause icon at her downed partner.

But when she tried to get her to drop the phone with a tug, Lady Wifi vanished into thousands of pink light pixels. "Ha! You can't get me!" Her voice taunted as her form pixelated from phone to phone.

Ladybug just smirked. "Yes I can."

Then, as she began to approach Lady Wifi, she swung her yo-yo around back and forth, breaking every phone she passed by, giving the Akuma fewer places to appear from. Lady Wifi then ran into the kitchen, Ladybug giving chase, while Blaze and Artemis helped Cat Noir back onto his feet.

But right as Ladybug entered the kitchen, Lady Wifi fired a lock icon at her. The ladybug superhero dodged it, but the lock icon landed on the kitchen doors, locking her inside with the Akuma, and locking her teammates out. The other three pounded on the other side of the doors.

"She must've locked it from inside." Blaze said.

"No, no, no... Hold on in there, Ladybug!" Cat Noir called out to his partner. He then got out his staff and used its screen to check if there was another way to get inside the kitchen. Soon, he did find an alternative.

"Of course! The service elevator!" He realized.

"Let's go, then!" Artemis said.

"Can't." Cat Noir said, shaking his head and putting away his staff. "It's too small for all of us. I'll go in. You two wait out here." As much as they felt a little annoyed that they couldn't do anything then, the other two heroes nodded and Cat Noir hurried out into the hallway to find the service elevator.

The other two heroes could hear the fight that was going on inside the kitchen, from loud grunts to throwing pots and pans. But then, there was nothing else other than the sounds of Ladybug struggling.

Blaze and Artemis looked in the window to see that Lady Wifi had a camera icon back up and her projection was placed in the sky, as well as on every screen in the city.

_"Who is Ladybug?"_ She asked. _"Is she a superhero or a super-weirdo? How can we trust the girl when we have no idea who she really is?"_

The Akuma turned to look over at Ladybug, who was bound to the wall with pink lock icons on her hands. Blaze and Artemis felt their hearts nearly stop.

_"We have the right to know!"_ Lady Wifi then tried to pull off Ladybug's mask a few times, but it wouldn't, as if it was glued to her face. _"Why doesn't it come off?"_ She demanded.

_"Uh, because it's magic?"_ Ladybug said, as if it were obvious.

Blaze and Artemis gently fingered their own masks. "Well, that sure comes in handy." The former said to his own partner.

"Tell me about it." Artemis said with a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, there was a cheerful beeping noise from behind the two girls in the kitchen. The service elevator opened up and Cat Noir came through it.

_"You're out of minutes, Lady Wifi!"_ He said to her as he got out of the service elevator and twirled his staff around to rest it across his shoulders.

_"Oh, how romantic."_ Lady Wifi teasingly cooed. _"Tomcat's come to save his love bug."_

_"I am not his love bug!"_ Ladybug denied with an exasperated glare.

_"We'll come back to that later."_ Cat Noir said to his partner with a flirty wink.

Lady Wifi quickly attacked him with some lock icons. He managed to dodge a couple of them, but then he was knocked into the freezer room, a lock icon sealing it shut.

From where they were watching the live stream, Blaze and Artemis had their eyes widened in terror. "This is bad." Blaze said.

_"Well, well... What am I gonna do with both of you?"_ Lady Wifi pondered aloud as Ladybug struggled against the lock icons to try and get her partner out of the freezer room.

But then, a neon purple butterfly mask appeared over her face. Hawk Moth was talking to her telepathically, probably giving her a plan. After a few seconds, the mask faded away, and the Akuma smirked at Ladybug.

_"If you don't get him outta there fast, your crush will soon be slush."_ She cackled, taunting Ladybug. She then removed the lock icons from Ladybug's hands and she dropped to the floor. _"Good luck with your cat popsicle! I have other news to cover!"_ With that, she vanished into pixels of light again, leaving behind a confused Ladybug.

Watching from where they were, Blaze and Artemis were confused as to why Lady Wifi had left so suddenly like that. "Why would she leave when she had Ladybug right where she wanted her?" Blaze asked aloud. "Her goal is to find out Ladybug's identity."

Artemis then noticed something as she moved away from the window and tried her best to peer in through the small window of the kitchen doors. "Um, why did she leave the camera icon in the kitchen?" She asked. "We can all see Ladybug trying to free Cat Noir."

Just then, the realization hit them at the same time. "She's trying to get Ladybug to use her Lucky Charm!" Artemis exclaimed.

"So that she will be forced to change back!" Blaze added.

Just then, another projection appeared in the sky, showing Lady Wifi, and Artemis ran back to stand next to Blaze to watch.

_"What's up, peeps? Listen, everyone!"_ The Akuma proclaimed. _"I present you with the award-winning news story you've all been waiting for!"_

* * *

From in the kitchen, Ladybug was trying her best to open the freezer door, but to no avail. "I'll get you out of there, Cat Noir!" She called out to her partner.

"Take your time!" He answered back, sounding like he was shivering, teeth lightly chattering.

_"Don't blink, 'cause Ladybug will soon drop the bomb on her real identity!"_ Lady Wifi announced from where she was.

Both Blaze and Artemis had their eyes widened. "No, Ladybug, wait!" Blaze called out to her. But Ladybug had already tossed her yo-yo into the air.

"Lucky Charm!" She exclaimed. With a flash of pink and red ladybugs, a red and black-spotted box fell into her hands.

"This better be some lucky box…" Ladybug muttered.

With her Lucky Vision, she saw the symbol that was imprinted on the corner of the box. One that had a microwave X'd out. And then the lock icon, then the microwave itself. "Of course, the microwaves!" She realized.

Ladybug quickly unplugged the microwave, shoved the box into it, and then placed it on a serving cart. She pushed the cart towards the locked door, plugged in the microwave again, turned it on, and then pushed it towards the lock icon.

"Come on, micro-thingies, jam the signal…" She pleaded.

Just then, the lock icon melted and the microwave exploded in a burst of sparks and electricity. Ladybug tossed away the cart and hurried to open the door.

There was Cat Noir. His skin was looking a bit pale and he was shivering visibly, his arms wrapped around himself in an attempt to keep warm, looking very weak from standing there in the frigid cold. He then fell down towards the floor, Ladybug quickly catching him and holding him close to warm him up.

"You okay, Cat Noir?" She gently asked her partner.

The black cat superhero just shuddered, itching for warmth. But then, they both heard a frantic beeping noise. Ladybug's earrings had just lost a spot.

"You used your Lucky Charm." Cat Noir realized. "There's not much time left."

"That was her plan!" Artemis called out to the other two from the other side of the kitchen doors.

"She left the camera on in there!" Blaze added.

The two heroes looked over in the corner of the kitchen and saw that it was true. Their eyes widened, realizing the situation they'd suddenly found themselves in. Both of them then got back to business, Cat Noir feeling much better.

"Zap open the kitchen door!" He told Ladybug.

"We can't, the microwave's busted." Ladybug said, looking over at the destroyed and smoking microwave. She then looked up over at the camera icon, forming a plan. "I've got an idea. Here's what we'll do."

Cat Noir drew closer and Ladybug whispered to him her plan. "Got it." He said, once she was done explaining.

He grabbed a nearby pan and placed it over the camera icon with a giggle, blocking Lady Wifi's screen. Once he made sure that it was secure, he headed towards the service elevator.

"Artemis and I will go and jam the Wifi antenna." He said.

"Good luck!" Ladybug called after them. Then she turned towards the door. "You two heard that?"

"We got it!" Artemis answered, before heading over towards the hallway where the service elevator was. "Blaze will stay and help recharge your Miraculous."

"How?" Ladybug asked.

"You'll see." Blaze said. "But don't worry. I won't know who you really are."

* * *

Artemis soon met up with Cat Noir over at the service elevator, just in time for both of them to dodge a flying pause icon. Lady Wifi had found them. She fired icon after icon, with both of them quickly dodging, and then heading up the staircase.

Soon, they reached the top of the building and found the Wifi antenna. "There you are!" Cat Noir grinned as he jumped up towards it. "Cataclysm!"

Black bubbles and specks of power enveloped his right hand, which had his Miraculous. He was about to touch it when pink crackles of energy appeared around the post. Then, Lady Wifi appeared again, standing on top of the antenna.

"Nice idea, kitty cat." She said to him. "But I'm not gonna let you cut me off so easily!"

She then began firing pause icons at him and Artemis. Both of them dodged them, Cat Noir being careful to not touch anything with his right hand.

"I'll give you an opening!" Artemis said to him, and began firing ice arrows at the Akuma.

Lady Wifi quickly destroyed them with her icons, creating bits of snow, clouding her vision. When she regained her bearings, she saw that Artemis was still there, but not Cat Noir. When she looked down, she saw him right beneath her.

"Nooooo!" She screamed.

Cat Noir placed his right hand on the antenna, and it immediately began to rust and break apart. Lady Wifi fell off as the antenna continued to malfunction until it finally shorted out, and the video projection in the sky vanished.

* * *

Inside the hotel, the pink icons vanished and Ladybug pushed open the kitchen doors, finally free. "Let's go." She said to Blaze.

"Hang on a second." Blaze said, stopping her, noticing that she only had two spots left. "Let me recharge your earrings."

He gently placed a finger on each of Ladybug's earrings and said, "Heal Flame."

Little delicate wisps of fire started crawling up his arms from where his wristband was on his right arm and where it would be on the left one, gently encircling them until they had reached Ladybug's earrings. There was no heat coming from the little flames as they came close to her skin, but Ladybug did feel her earrings slowly getting hot.

Then, the little flames vanished and Blaze carefully removed his fingertips, seeing that her earrings had regained all five spots. It was the first time that he had ever used that power. Ladybug listened, and didn't hear another beep from them.

"Thanks." She said to him gratefully.

"No problem." Blaze said. But then, they heard a different beeping noise coming from Blaze's wristband. A section of the golden flame emblem had turned silver. "But we'd better hurry."

Ladybug nodded in agreement and both of them headed up towards the roof of the building.

* * *

Back up on the rooftop, Lady Wifi looked over at her phone and saw that she had no more bars, which meant no more WiFi connection.

"Lost the signal!" She exclaimed.

Cat Noir jumped down from where the antenna was. "Gimme that phone!" He demanded. He charged towards her to grab it, but Lady Wifi proved to be pretty good in hand-to-hand combat as well.

Artemis readied another ice arrow. "Try to get her to hold still!" She shouted.

Cat Noir tried to grab her arm, but Lady Wifi instead kicked him in the chest and pinned him down, holding her phone above her head. She laughed victoriously.

"Not what I had in mind, but it will do." Artemis said, and fired the arrow. It hit the top of the phone, barely missing Lady Wifi's hand, and forced it out of her grip. The ice blue arrowhead hit the floor, having gone through the phone, and the top of it cracked into little pieces.

Ladybug and Blaze arrived just in time to see a black and purple butterfly squeeze out of the phone and begin to fly away. "No more evildoing for you, little Akuma." Ladybug said as she opened up her yo-yo and began to swing it around. With one good swing, she caught the Akuma. When the yo-yo came back into her hand, she opened it again, and a pure white butterfly fluttered away into the night sky.

"Bye bye, little butterfly." Ladybug said to the retreating insect.

Blaze then handed her a burnt little box. "Need this?" He asked.

Ladybug smiled and took it from him. "Miraculous Ladybug!" She exclaimed, tossing the box into the air as it began to glow a bright pink. When it reached its peak, swarms of magical red ladybugs appeared and quickly repaired all of the damage that had been done, including repairing Alya's phone.

Lady Wifi was down on her knees as black and purple ooze and bubbles enveloped her body. When they vanished, Alya was back to normal. "What?" She asked, wondering where she was.

Cat Noir and Artemis joined their partners as Alya came up to them. "Pound it!" They all said, doing their group fist bump.

"Ladybug! Wow!" Alya was fangirling like crazy. "And Cat Noir! Blaze and Artemis, too! Awesome! Can I get a quick interview? Just let me grab my phone!" She turned around to find her repaired phone.

As she was doing that, the superheroes were looking at each other with knowing looks. They knew that they were all thinking the same thing. It was probably best that they left now. After all, Alya might start peppering them with too many questions, some of which might be a little too close. With a simple nod, they all headed off into the night, right when Alya had found her phone.

"So- Oh no!" She exclaimed when she saw that she was all alone on the rooftop. "Where did they go?" So much for that quick interview.

* * *

The next day, after school, Allen and Bianca were about to walk home together when they saw Marinette meet up with Alya at the front. The latter must've been waiting so that she could have some time with her best friend.

Bianca lightly nudged Allen towards the ombre-haired girl, nodding her head. He nodded back, took a deep breath, and then began to walk over to her as Bianca headed back home on her own.

"Hey, Alya?" Allen asked, getting her attention. "Um, I have a little something that I want to show you. You wanna stop by my place for a few minutes?"

Alya smiled at him and nodded. "Sure, Allen. What is it that you want to show me?"

Feeling a little surge of confidence that she'd accepted his offer, he just smiled mischievously at her. "It's a surprise." He said with a knowing glimmer in his brown eyes.

Alya raised a brow, curious as to what he meant by that, and then shrugged. "Okay. At least I like surprises."

* * *

A few minutes later, Allen and Alya were in his house. Allen turned on his computer, logged in, and then opened up a video file from a disc that he had inserted into it. It was the recording that he'd taken yesterday about her unjust suspension.

Alya was indeed surprised. "Wow. How did you...?"

"I have my ways." Allen said with a little smirk. "What's more, I showed this to Mr. Damocles and, with a little persuasion so that this doesn't get leaked out to the public, he agreed to lift your suspension and let you come back to school tomorrow."

Allen didn't mention that he had threatened to release it to the news if the principal didn't let her come back to school. Lady Wifi had already gotten him to admit that he'd wrongly suspended her, so he knew that if the public knew about the corruption within the school, and that it would result in lawsuits, he agreed to rescind Alya's suspension.

Suddenly, Alya threw her arms around him, squeezing him into a tight and grateful embrace. "Thank you!" She said. Allen was surprised by the gesture, but then he happily returned the hug.

When they released each other, Alya asked him something. "But...how did you get this footage?"

Allen just shrugged with a little smile. "I learned from the best when it comes to gathering evidence like that." He said with a teasing wink, hinting towards her.

Alya smiled a little wider at him. "I'm glad that you moved to Paris. Otherwise, I would never have met a cool guy like you."

Allen returned the smile, trying his best to not blush in front of her. "Well, I'm glad that I moved here, too. Or I wouldn't have met you, either. You're a great friend, Alya."

Alya suddenly had an idea. "Hey, how about you come and see a movie with me sometime?" She offered. "There's this new sci-fi movie that I've been dying to see, but Marinette isn't really big on those kinds of movies. So, do you wanna come?"

Allen blinked with surprise, finding it a little harder to recede his growing blush. "Um…sure."

Alya smiled at him. "Great!" She said, grabbing her bag. "I'll see you tomorrow!" She briefly waved at him before she headed out of the house.

Right after he couldn't hear her footsteps anymore, Fenixx flew out his fanny pack to face his owner, who had a bright red blush on his face, but a smitten smile as well. "Well done, Romeo." He said to him with a little teasing grin. "You finally got your first date with Alya, and you didn't even have to ask her out. She did that for you."

Allen felt like he was on cloud nine, floating on air. This had to be the best day of his life! He HAD to tell Bianca about this! He grabbed his phone and immediately speed dialed her.

_"Hey, Allen."_ Her voice came on the line.

"Bea, your advice really paid off." He said, the smile on his face stretching from ear to ear. "I did something nice for Alya by getting her suspension lifted, and just now, she invited me to hang out with her at the movies tomorrow!"

Bianca just laughed, happy for her best friend. _"What did I tell you, Hoops?"_ She asked him teasingly. _"When did I ever let you down?"  
_  
"But...it sounded more like she invited me as just a friend, not as a date." Allen said, realizing that one little detail that he'd missed because of his surprise and euphoria from her invitation.

_"At least it's a start."_ Bianca assured him. _"Just remember to take things slow until she tells you how she really feels about you. Until then, just keep being yourself, and be a friend to her. That might be all that she needs for now."  
_  
Allen had a little smile come on his face at her comforting words. "Thanks, Bea."

_"Hey, what would you do without me?"_ She asked him, her voice back into teasing him. He could easily picture her playfully quirking a brow up at him.

He just playfully scoffed at her while rolling his eyes with the same teasing demeanor. "Yeah, I know. I'll be completely hopeless." He answered back in the same mischievous tone, which got him and Bianca laughing together.

Yep. This was definitely the best day ever.

* * *

_**PokemonFreak90: We hope that you enjoyed this Lady Wifi chapter!**_

_**Allen gets to use his special power for the first time to save Ladybug from changing back, and even gets to have his first date with Alya! Unfortunately, it seems they're still in the friend zone.**_

**_As for Bianca, she's begun her music blog and people are impressed by her musical talents and she's been recognized and liked by Rose's band. So much so, that they've offered a place in the band! Will she accept? And who is the mysterious user "BlueHairedGuitarPlayer", who has been leaving Bianca some especially nice feedback?_  
**

**MDM: All of those answers will be revealed in due time. Even if some of those answers might seem pretty obvious to some of you. **

**Until next time, readers! Please leave a review about what you think. They are highly appreciated. And remember to stay healthy! **

**Got to fly! ;)**


	5. The Race Against Timebreaker

Miraculous: Tales of Blaze and Artemis

**MDM: This chapter is actually shorter than I thought it would be. But at least this is finally done, right? Hope we didn't keep you guys waiting too long.**

_**PokemonFreak90: This chapter will be a little different than how it went in the show. So...roll it!**_

Chapter 5

The Race Against Timebreaker

One day, Bianca was setting up for another recording to add to her music blog. She took out a nice well-used dark blue guitar and tuned up the strings. Claaw zipped from where he was munching on some beef jerky and over to her.

"Hey, Bea." he said. "Mind if I join you this time?" He then zipped over to her keyboard.

Bianca raised a curious brow at her Kwami. "You know how to play that?" She asked. "And what if someone sees you on the recording?"

"My talents go way beyond just transforming you into Artemis and munching on beef jerky, young lady." Claaw teased. "Plus, as a Kwami, I can't be filmed or photographed. And just so no one suspects that there's a ghost in your house, Kwamis can also merge with machinery."

Bianca was definitely intrigued. "But do you know the song?" She asked.

"I've heard you rehearse it so many times, I practically know it by heart." He then phased into the keyboard and began playing a few notes of the song in order to prove his point.

Bianca giggled. "Okay. Recording begins…now."

She turned on her recording cam that was on her computer and began to play the song on her guitar while Claaw provided accompaniment on the keyboard. When the song was done, she stopped recording, and her Kwami phased out of the keyboard.

"Nice work." She said, beaming at her little wolf-like friend. "I'm impressed. Maybe we should do this more often."

But then, she heard the door to her bedroom opening and Claaw quickly hid behind some loose books in her bookshelf.

Bianca's mother appeared in the doorway. "Bianca, I heard that you were playing up here. How are you playing your guitar and your keyboard at the same time?"

Bianca's eyes widened for a second and then flicked over to the keyboard. Luckily, she had already come up with a believable excuse.

"Oh, I already had a recording on my keyboard." she explained. "It provided accompaniment while I was playing my guitar."

"I see. Well, I wanted to remind you that your classmates have something planned today that's happening in about a half-hour, over at Trocadero, and that you and Allen wanted to go."

Bianca's amber eyes widened in shock. "Oh, man!" She exclaimed, slapping a palm against her forehead. "The race between Alix and Kim! I forgot!"

She saved her recording to post it later, turned off her computer, and then grabbed her handbag, with Claaw quickly zipping into it before he was spotted.

"Thanks for reminding me, Mom! See you soon!" With that, she zipped out the front door and then quickly ran to catch the bus heading over to Trocadero.

* * *

Within the hour, Bianca arrived at Trocadero, where most of her class was. Allen was the first to greet her.

"Cutting it a little close, huh?" He teased lightly.

"It hasn't started yet?" Bianca asked, ignoring his little quip.

"Not yet. Alix is having a quick birthday lunch with her dad and I don't know where Marinette is."

Just then, Alya came over to them. "She's probably running late." She said with a sigh as she pulled out her phone from her pocket. "Again."

She selected Marinette's number and held her phone to her ear. "She's supposed to bring the banner for the race."

Just then, on her end, Marinette picked up the phone. "Girl, did you forget the bet?" Alya asked her best friend. When she gave her response, she sighed, almost pinching the bridge of her nose. "The bet between Alix and Kim?" After a couple of seconds, she replied. "Well, it's starting in about five minutes." When Marinette gave her response, Alya hung up the phone and put it back into her pocket. "Well, Marinette's on her way over with the banner." she said.

"Hopefully she gets here in time." Allen said. "She doesn't have the cleanest attendance record."

"I'm pretty sure she will." Bianca piped up. "She might be late most of the time, but she never lets her friends down."

* * *

True to her word, Marinette arrived at Trocadero a couple of minutes later and then she showed everyone the banner she'd made, which had Kim and Alix's faces made from felt on it, along with a pair of skates and a trophy in the center.

Everyone was in awe of it, impressed by her amazing craftsmanship once again. Especially someone in particular, for the Chinese-French girl.

"Impressive, Marinette!" Adrien said, coming up to her and giving her a playful wink, much to Chloe's chagrin. Thankfully for her, Marinette didn't internally combust at the friendly action coming from the handsome model and just giggled in return.

"You all picked the wrong side to cheer on." Kim said with a cocky grin. "Looks like Alix isn't even showing up! Probably too chicken to race an extreme athlete like me."

Before anyone could roll their eyes at him, a familiar voice knocked him down a few pegs. "Spoke too soon, Kim."

Everyone turned to the side and saw Alix standing there, her skates on and ready to race. They began to cheer for her as she rolled her way up to him.

"Your ridiculous bets are over." She said, pointing a finger at his chest, narrowing her eyes. "I'm gonna leave you in the dust, meathead!"

"You're no match for me." Kim said with a smirk. "My neck is bigger than your thigh."

Alya just laughed from where she was standing next to Marinette. "Is that a good thing?" She asked rhetorically. Her question made Marinette, Allen, and Bianca giggle under their breaths.

Before Kim and Alix could get at each other's necks, Max pushed them away from each other. "Let's review the official rules." He said. "Two laps around the fountains; approximately five hundred yards. The first one over the line's declared the victor!"

The two competitors headed over to the appointed starting line as Max continued to explain the rules. "If Kim triumphs, Alix will relinquish her roller blades to him. If Alix triumphs, Kim will be prohibited from making another dare for the rest of the school year."

Some of the classmates began voicing their thoughts about the latter's reward. "We're through with all of those stupid dares!"

"Uh-huh, that's right!"

"No more dares!"

Max then began to start the countdown to start the race. "On your marks, get set…"

"Hold up!" Alix called out, making Kim fall forward and some of the students lightly laugh.

"Forfeiting already?" Kim asked her mockingly.

Alix just rolled her eyes at the jock and then skated over to Alya. "Hold onto this for me, will you, Alya?" She asked her, handing a silver circular pocket watch. "I don't wanna drop it during the race."

"Hold on, girl. I can't!" Alya said. "I gotta…"

"Guard it with your life." Alix cut her off. "It's a family heirloom!"

"But…" She didn't finish because Alix had skated back towards the starting line. Alya then handed the watch over to Marinette. "Marinette, take this. I gotta record the race for my blog!"

Max then restarted the countdown. "On your marks, get set...GO!"

Both Kim and Alix took off like a shot, Kim on foot and Alix on her skates. The class was cheering for Alix as she tried her best to catch up to the Vietnamese jock.

Allen took the chance to whisper to Bianca. "Our Miraculouses are family heirlooms, you know." He said quietly so that no one would eavesdrop. "Does that mean that Alix's watch is a Miraculous, too?"

Bianca just shrugged. "I don't know." She whispered back. "It could be just a coincidence."

The idea of that pocket watch having powers had some merit, but it was much too soon to tell. Plus, both Allen and Bianca were still pretty new to the whole Miraculous superpowers thing. Ladybug and Cat Noir had some more experience with them than Blaze and Artemis, but still. It seemed somewhat intriguing, but at the same time, there was no way to tell for sure.

Marinette was struggling to hold the banner with Nino with only one hand. "But...she asked you to look after it." She told Alya. "I've gotta hold up the banner!"

Suddenly, she was jerked over to the side from a good pull from Nino's side and she lost her grip on the pocket watch. She watched in horror as it tumbled down towards the concrete, but then, Adrien caught it before it hit the ground.

"Need any help?" He asked her with a smile.

"Uh...yup!" Marinette said, quickly snapping out of her little stupor. "Thanks. Gotta be careful! Even if you are amazing."

"Uh?" Adrien blinked, looking a little surprised by her indirect compliment. After that, Marinette caught her little slip-up.

"At...holding things!" She quickly corrected. "In your hands." Adrien just smiled back at her, accepting her little correction, and then went back to his spot.

"Last lap!" Max announced.

"Amazing at holding things?" Alya asked Marinette in a whispered tone. Marinette just grumbled under her breath, knowing that her save was pretty lame.

"Adrikins, whatcha got there?" A familiar annoying voice asked the model in a sing-song tone. "Some super old case or something?" She then took the pocket watch from Adrien's hand.

"Careful, it's Alix's!" Adrien warned her.

Chloe just smirked and said, "If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless."

Adrien frowned at her for her choice of words. He was about to open his mouth to retort, but Marinette spoke first.

"Give it back to Adrien, Chloe." But Chloe ignored her and proceeded to open the watch.

A strange blue light started to come from the watch, making the prissy blonde gasp in surprise. She dropped the watch in shock, but Allen quickly caught it before it could crash onto the ground, making Bianca, Alya, Marinette, Adrien, and himself all sigh with relief.

Just then, Alix zoomed across the finish line. "Yeah!" she cheered, pumping her fist in the air, along with everyone else supporting her, while Kim was panting for breath.

"I call for a rematch." He said. "That false start back there threw me off."

Alix ignored him and then skated over to Alya. "Where's my watch?" She asked.

"Well, I had to videotape the race, so I gave it to Marinette." Alya began to explain. "But she had to hold the banner, so she gave it to Adrien. But then Chloe snatched it from him and dropped it. Luckily, Allen caught it before it hit the ground."

Allen then came up to the pink-haired tomboy and handed the silver watch to her. "Here, Alix." He said. "My basketball reflexes came in handy for something other than basketball."

She smiled at him with a friendly tone. "Thanks, dude. You're new here, but you're pretty rad." She said.

But right before she could take her watch, there was the sound of something ripping loudly. Everyone turned around behind them and saw a bright green flash of light and lightning. Just then, a black and green figure zoomed into appearance, followed by…Ladybug?

The figure had a sleek black and green bodysuit with matching roller skates on her feet, along with a neon red hourglass marking on her chest. Her face was covered with a matching helmet with a green tinted visor with familiar pink locks from the back. She looked like…an Akuma.

The Akuma twirled to a stop, which got Ladybug to fall forward face-first with her yo-yo, whose string had been wrapped around the super villain.

The villain snarled as she looked around, and then, her eyes zeroed in on the watch in Allen's hand. "My watch!" She exclaimed.

Everyone gasped. She sounded a lot like…Alix! But...but Alix was right there with them, not akumatized! So what was going on?

The Akuma then began to zip over to them, eyes flared and narrowed. "Everyone, get out of here!" Ladybug ordered. "Don't let her touch you!"

Everyone quickly obeyed and immediately ran to take cover. Allen and Bianca hid behind a nearby staircase and when they peeked around to see if the villain was coming their way, they saw Marinette talking to Ladybug.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Bianca said.

"I don't know." Allen replied. "I can't tell from all the way back here. But from how they're interacting, it looks like Marinette and Ladybug know each other and are on friendly terms." He then looked at the watch that was still in his hand. He slipped it into his pocket for safekeeping.

When he and Bianca looked back over the edge of the staircase, they saw the villain racing over to Alix. The pink-haired tomboy was looking a little frightened by the Akuma, wondering what she wanted. They both gasped quietly as they quickly hid again.

"I guess this ought to be a race we don't want to miss." Bianca said as Claaw zipped out from her bag.

"Nope." Allen agreed with a cheeky little grin as Fenixx appeared next to him. "Let's get ready to race."

"Claaw, Let's Prowl!"

"Fenixx, Flames Up!"

With two bright flashes of gold and silver light, Allen and Bianca had transformed into Blaze and Artemis, ready to fight. They still stayed in their hiding place as they watched the Akuma slowly skate over towards a terrified Alix.

"Give me the watch!" she demanded. "I want it!"

"But why?" Alix asked, trying her best to remain brave in the face of her evil self.

"Listen, I'm you from a few minutes in the future." The villain explained, making her eyes grow wide. "The name's Timebreaker and in my future, the watch got broken! It was thanks to those fools who you call friends! But now that I have these powers, I traveled back in time so that I can have what's mine again!"

She laughed cruelly while Alix was frozen stiff with fear. She could understand why this future version of herself was akumatized, but to see it with her very eyes, it was hard to wrap her head around.

"But...that's not what happened here!" She exclaimed. "Allen saved my watch from getting broken! If you're really from the future, then why is that future different from what it should be? The watch never broke, so there would've been no reason for you...or I, to get akumatized!"

To Alix, this wasn't making sense! How could this villain claim that the future is different than what these past events would create it to be?

Ladybug stood on the terrace above Timebreaker and Alix just as Cat Noir made his appearance behind her. "Cat Noir, I can't explain now, but we've got to capture Timebreaker's akuma!" She said, sounding oddly more worried for him than usual. "Your life depends on it!"

"Which life?" He asked teasingly. "I've got nine."

"I'm serious!" Ladybug said, turning back to him with exasperation. "The Akuma is in her roller blades. We've gotta release it!" If she sounded that worried for him, then maybe something must've happened to him in the alternate timeline.

"I've got enough speed for a little while." Timebreaker said, getting the heroes' attention. "Let's go hardcore, Ladybug and Cat Noir! Once I get the energy from you two, I'll have enough to go back in time even further. And get my watch back!"

"But your watch is fine! There's no need to keep doing this to people!" Ladybug pleaded.

"Well then, where's the punk who has it?" Timebreaker demanded. "Because I want him to give it to me! And as a reward for saving it, unlike my other pathetic classmates, I'll consider sparing him and let him watch his friends fade away from existence forever!"

"That's not very nice!" Artemis shouted as she and Blaze appeared next to Ladybug and Cat Noir. "Maybe you ought to slow down and think for a moment."

Timbreaker growled and then zoomed over towards the heroes. "Whatever you do, don't let her touch you!" Ladybug warned her teammates.

Blaze and Artemis took to using long-range attacks, with Artemis firing arrows while Blaze took to the skies and landed a couple of kicks before flying out of reach. Ladybug and Cat Noir took the short-range and fought with hand-to-hand combat, along with their weapons, being careful to not let the Akuma touch them.

After Ladybug managed to flip Timebreaker over her shoulder with her yo-yo, the super villain growled lowly. "If I were faster, you bozos would be no match for me. I'll stock up on more energy first. Then, I'll destroy you!"

The super speedy villain then skated around the Trocadero area, touching people as she cruised by them. After she had touched them, they remained frozen stiff as they slowly began to fade away.

"Okay." Blaze said, coming down to the ground. "Now I see why you're on edge, LB. That is scary."

"Cat Noir and I will try to stop her." Ladybug said, beginning to give out orders. "You and Artemis get as many people as you can to safety."

"Roger that!" Artemis said with a salute, then she and Blaze split off in different directions to start bringing people to safety, away from Timebreaker.

Timebreaker managed to touch a couple of more people, but when she was about to touch a third person, Blaze swooped in from above and carried her to safety. Timebreaker growled and tried to touch a different person, but Artemis fired her grappling gun at him and the hook wrapped around his waist. She then tugged on it, pulling him away and out of her reach.

So the Akuma decided to change tactics. She stopped skating away from Ladybug and Cat Noir and then decided to skate towards them instead!

"I thought that we were chasing her!" Cat Noir exclaimed.

Timebreaker was about to touch them, her arms outstretched, and the two main heroes braced themselves and got ready to defend themselves.

Where they were, Blaze and Artemis had just rescued some of their classmates, Blaze holding onto Alya and Alix while Artemis had just pulled Rose and Juleka to safety. Then, they saw what was about to happen to Ladybug and Cat Noir and they hurried over to them and got in front of them, their arms outstretched on either side of them, ready to protect their teammates.

"What are you two doing?!" Ladybug exclaimed in terror as everything appeared to be in slow motion as Timebreaker got closer and closer, and Blaze and Artemis not moving from their spots.

Suddenly, there was a familiar zinging sound of a yo-yo being thrown. Timebreaker got knocked off her feet and then launched away from the four heroes. Cat Noir, Artemis, and Blaze all glanced over at Ladybug, but her yo-yo was still at her side, her hands nowhere near it. If it wasn't her, then who?

"Hey, you guys! Need a hand?" a familiar voice asked. Everyone looked over to the side and saw…another Ladybug?

The Ladybug that was with the other heroes beamed up at her other self. "Thanks!" She called out to her.

"Uh...uh?" Cat Noir slightly babbled, looking over at Blaze and Artemis for some sort of explanation. They shrugged, just as confused as he was. Two Ladybugs were going to be a little confusing, since one was from an alternate future, and the other one had to be from the present.

The second Ladybug jumped up into the air and then landed on the other side of Cat Noir, getting his attention.

"They're insane on their roller blades." The Ladybug from the alternate future said.

"And unstoppable on the ground!" The present Ladybug added in, looking over at her other self.

"So what if they're not on the ground?" The alternate future Ladybug suggested, an idea forming in her head.

Meanwhile, Cat Noir was looking between the two Ladybugs and a lovestruck grin was plastered on his face. "Two Ladybugs?" He exclaimed joyfully. "I'm in heaven!"

The two Ladybugs, along with Blaze and Artemis, were unamused by his choice of reaction during this really bad time.

Timebreaker just snarled. To her, one Ladybug was enough. Two was too much. "Change of plan." She said. "I'm gonna go back in time now. There'll be less of you!"

She turned around and began to skate away, slowly picking up speed. Both Ladybugs had their eyes widened at what the Akuma was doing.

"They're planning to go back in time again!" They both said at the same time. Then, with matching smiles, they threw their yo-yos up in the air. "Lucky Charm!" With a flash of pink and red glowing ladybugs, a bicycle lock and a traffic cone appeared and landed in their hands.

"Any ideas?" Artemis asked them. If she was being honest, one Ladybug was enough for her as well. She liked her, she was her friend, but hearing her voice being echoed at exactly the same time? It was just too weird.

"While you two figure it out, the three of us will try to buy us some time." Cat Noir said, and then he, Blaze, and Artemis raced ahead to try and stop Timebreaker from traveling back in time.

Both Ladybugs looked around, their Lucky Vision activated as everything became black and white. Suddenly, a nearby ice cream sign appeared in red with black spots.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The alternate future Ladybug asked her present counterpart.

"Of course!" The present Ladybug said with a smile. They then went off in different directions to bring forth their plan.

Meanwhile, Timebreaker was beginning to travel back in time, yellow lightning crackling around her and in front of her. Cat Noir, Blaze, and Artemis jumped forward and hid behind a large stone monument.

"Cataclysm!" The black cat superhero exclaimed, calling on his superpower. Black specs covered his right hand. He then looked over at Blaze and Artemis. "Help me bring this down!"

They nodded at him and took out their weapons, Blaze setting his katana on fire and Artemis having one of her shorts swords ready to slice through.

Cat Noir then placed his hand on the monument and cracks appeared all over it. Blaze and Artemis added more damage and sliced their respective weapons against the stone, making it fall into pieces against the pathway, blocking Timebreaker's way.

She growled before she turned around and headed back in the opposite direction. Then, she saw one of the Ladybugs smirking confidently, holding the bicycle lock in her hands. The Akuma just smirked maliciously as she picked up speed to try and touch her.

But the red and black-spotted heroine did a couple of back flips and then tied the bicycle lock around Timebreaker's legs. Then the other Ladybug used the traffic cone and the ice cream sign to make a ramp. No longer in control, Timebreaker flew off the ramp and into the air, screaming.

"Now!" The present Ladybug shouted.

She and her future self both threw their yo-yos around her. One of the strings tied around the Akuma's waist and the other one quickly wound itself around one of Timebreaker's skates. The present Ladybug pulled it off with a good tug on her string. With skate in hand, the present Ladybug snapped it across her knee, breaking it in half. After she tossed the broken pieces onto the ground, the familiar glowing purple Akuma fluttered out of the skate and into the open air.

"No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma." Ladybug said, opening her yo-yo, revealing the sparkly pink inside. She then twirled it around and then caught the Akuma before it could get away. After she caught it, she opened her yo-yo again and the pure white butterfly appeared, fluttering away into the sky.

"Bye bye, little butterfly." Ladybug said and then she and her future self grabbed their Lucky Charms.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" They both exclaimed, tossing them into the air. They both glowed bright pink and then transformed into glowing red ladybugs, zipping all over the area, returning everything back to normal and restoring the timelines.

The two Ladybugs looked at each other as the other three heroes came up to them. "Pound it!" They all exclaimed, bumping their fists together, just as the magical ladybugs washed over them, and only one Ladybug was left.

Then, they turned around to see Timebreaker sitting on the ground before the magical ladybugs overtook her, and then she vanished into thin air.

"I was just getting used to having two Ladybugs around." Cat Noir said, kind of missing the other Ladybug and leaning in close to the Ladybug in front of him.

The ladybug-themed superhero just smirked. "But now, you're gonna get used to no Ladybugs around. Gotta split before I change back." She said before she swung away, leaving her partner behind.

Cat Noir just groaned while Blaze and Artemis held back some giggles. But then the black cat-themed hero had a longing look on his face as he looked up where Ladybug had disappeared to.

"She'll fall for me someday." He said. "It's just a matter of time."

Artemis just giggled. "Keep telling yourself that, tomcat." She teased him as she and Blaze then took their own leave.

* * *

Soon, they had changed back and everyone was back in the Trocadero. Allen and Bianca came back towards their classmates and the former handed Alix back her watch.

"Don't worry." He said. "Just make sure that next time, you leave this in very capable hands."

Alix smiled at him as she took back the pocket watch. "Thanks. But…I can't help but be a little nervous. If you didn't save my watch before, I would've been akumatized. In a way, you kind of prevented that from happening and also protected me."

Allen shrugged. "Well, no one can ever really know what the future will hold, or even know how much time one can have. But by making sure choices, everything can turn for the better. Right?"

The pink-haired athlete nodded. "Yeah. You know what, Allen? You seem like a pretty awesome dude. Maybe one day, if you can get yourself a pair of skates, you and I can do some roller skating?"

Allen thought about it for a few seconds. Most of the time, back in Canada, they had ice skating rinks instead of roller skating rinks. He and Bianca would often ice skate when they would hang out. She was a bit better at it than him, since she seemed more at ease on the ice, just like with music. But still, maybe it could be a chance to make some new friends.

"Sure." He said. "I might give it a try."

Then, Bianca came up to him. "Hey, have you guys seen Marinette?" She asked. Both Allen and Alix shook their heads. Then, Alya came over.

"She had to head back home right after the race." The ombre-haired girl explained. "She had to finish up her homework and watch over the bakery for a little bit while her parents are out celebrating their anniversary."

"Well, we have to celebrate Alix's victory." Allen said. "Maybe all of us could meet up at the park near the bakery?"

"Yeah." Bianca agreed, nodding her head. "And we can all each bring some food and have a potluck supper."

Alya nodded, her eyes shining. "Great idea!" She said, making the two native Canadians smile. She then unlocked her phone. "I'll let everyone know, including Marinette."

* * *

About an hour later, everyone had met up in the park next to Marinette's house, all of them bringing some kind of food or drink to enjoy. Well, everyone except for Chloe and Sabrina and the former said that "we have better things to do". But no one paid them much mind.

Both Allen and Bianca ordered a couple of pizzas to bring to the potluck. Both of them were triple meat with jalapeño pepper slices, the toppings that they knew that their Kwamis would like. The jalapeño peppers were for Fenixx and the many pieces of meat were for Claaw. That way, the Kwamis would enjoy any leftovers.

The potluck was a huge success and everyone had a good time until the sun began to set. After they cleaned up and packed up any leftovers, everyone went back home.

They left a couple of slices of leftover pizza in Bianca's room for their Kwamis to enjoy and have a little bit of time off while their owners went to go see a movie. While they were making the short bus ride over to the theater, they talked about their day.

"I think today, ever since we became superheroes, this, so far, has to be the weirdest day." Bianca said, slightly slumping back in her seat.

"Yeah, a normal day with our friends was suddenly interrupted by a villain from an alternate timeline." Allen agreed. "I never thought that I'd ever say that in my life! And speaking of timelines, you know how we thought that Alix's watch could be a Miraculous? Do you think that it could grant her...time traveling powers?"

Bianca shrugged. "Possibly. But we'll have to see what the future will reveal in its own time."

Allen only nodded in agreement as they both looked out the window to watch the streets go by.

* * *

_**PokemonFreak90: Allen and Bianca are able to prevent Alix from being akumatized and stop the Alix from an alternate timeline. Plus, Allen seems to make a good impression on Alix by saving her watch and in doing so, gaining a new close friend.**_

_**Allen and Bianca also seem to think that Alix's watch being a family heirloom like their Miraculouses are, could mean that it's a Miraculous, too. Could it be true?**_

**MDM: Well, we'll have to see. Like with any story, all answers will be revealed in due time. **

**Well, that's all we have this time! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And we'll see y'all next time! Please leave a review about what you think. They are highly appreciated. And remember to stay healthy. **

**Got to fly! ;)**


	6. Drawing the Line Against Evillustrator

Miraculous: Tales of Blaze and Artemis

**MDM: I'm actually surprised that this chapter was finished so quickly. Well, personally "The Evillustrator" is one of my Top 5 favorite episodes in Season 1.**

_**PokemonFreak90: Uh...no. I personally wouldn't put it in my Top 5 favorite episodes of Season 1. Then again, you've been watching the show a lot longer than I have.**_

**MDM: I think the main reason why I liked it is because of the couple of Marichat "scenes" in it, and that ship is my favorite side of the Love Square. Anyway, let's get on with Chapter 6. Roll it! **

Chapter 6

Drawing the Line Against Evillustrator

One day, Allen and Bianca were walking to school, talking about the past few days. "Can you believe that last Akuma?" Allen asked.

His friend just nodded her head in agreement. "I know, right? I mean, that has to be the dumbest Akuma we've fought so far. A supervillain that controls pigeons?"

"On the bright side, at least he was much easier to defeat than the last few Akumas." Allen pointed out.

"Fair enough. The easier they are, the less damage that they cause to the city." Bianca said with a shrug.

"Anyway, I decided to take Alix up on her offer to go roller skating together, which she offered after we defeated her Akuma. We'll do it over the weekend." Allen explained. "I bought some roller skates and had a bit of practice and it's kinda like ice skating, which you and I did a lot of, back in Canada, so I should be fine. And before you ask, I don't like Alix THAT way. She's just a girl that wants to hang out with me."

Bianca held her hands up, as if she was backing off from something. "I wasn't thinking of anything like that, Hoops." She said.

* * *

As they entered the school, they saw Marinette trailing behind them. They saw it as their chance to ask her something that had been on their minds for a while.

"Hey, Marinette!" Bianca called out to her.

The blunette turned around to see the two Canadian students walking over to her. "Hey, guys!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Can we talk to you?" Allen asked. "Alone?"

Marinette was a little confused by the odd question, but she nodded her head. "Sure." She answered him, her smile starting to seem a little strained.

They all walked over to a quiet corner of the courtyard, away from curious eyes. "What's up?" Marinette asked them.

Allen and Bianca shared a wary glance between each other, before the former decided to be the one to take the plunge. "When that Akuma, Timebreaker, showed up last week, we both saw you talking to Ladybug."

The two Canadians saw the Chinese-French girl almost freeze with fear. "What was that all about?" Allen continued to ask. "We're just curious. Do you know Ladybug personally?"

"Wh-what do you mean b-by that?" Marinette stammered nervously, her eyes briefly darting everywhere but at the two students that were standing in front of her.

Both Allen and Bianca looked at each other, a little suspicious of Marinette's jitteriness. They had both read enough comic books and watched enough movies to know that sometimes, superheroes have someone on the inside that's helping them. Maybe not as a sidekick, but like an accomplice.

So Bianca decided to clarify their question. "What we're asking you is if you're an accomplice to Ladybug."

Both of them noticed how much more relaxed Marinette seemed to be as she refocused back on them, understanding their question better.

"Um...I guess I am, kind of." She answered, bringing her voice to a whisper. "I'm a fan of hers, although I think that Cat Noir is a bit cooler, and I was just wondering what Ladybug was doing there. Sometimes, I even get some more information from her, in case Alya missed something during her live streams for her blog. So I guess, in a way, I do kind of know Ladybug personally."

Her bluebell eyes suddenly turned fearful again. "But please don't tell anyone! And I mean it. No one can know about it, not even Alya."

When she said that last part, she focused completely on Allen. The Canadian boy had a fierce blush on his face when he caught the implication aimed at him and he turned away to hide his flushed face. Bianca bit back a chuckle at her best friend being caught red-handed about his crush on the Ladyblogger.

"Don't worry, Marinette." she said to her, with Allen turning back to her and nodding his head in agreement. "We won't say a word unless you say something about it first."

Marinette exhaled with relief. "Thanks so much, you two." She said, sounding much more relaxed than from before.

Just then, the bell rang for classes to start. The three of them then hurried over to their first classes of the day before they got tardy. As they were walking, both Allen and Bianca noticed that Marinette had a good grip on the strap of her little purse. They then glanced over at the little bag resting on Bianca's own hip.

Since they knew that Claaw was in there, when they looked over at Marinette's own purse, they wondered if Tikki could be in there, and if Marinette was actually Ladybug herself, not just her accomplice.

Then they shook their heads after they shared another glance. They weren't trying to find out Ladybug's identity, so it was best to keep their suspicions to the side for now. But they were starting to fear that the pieces they were finding were starting to fall into place on their own.

* * *

Later that day, the kids were in their science class with the much stricter Ms. Mendeleiev, who had an angular face and nose, and a sharp, pixie cut that was dyed dark purple. Thin black glasses framed her stern violet eyes and a white lab coat framed her tall form. She was not like Ms. Bustier personality-wise and everyone knew better than to try and challenge her when they got on her bad side. Everyone was paying attention to her, except for one student in the back of the room.

His eyes were glued to a picture that he was drawing, particularly at the drawn image of the beautiful girl wrapped in the hero's arms. Her smile was the most beautiful thing he ever saw, albeit rare, due to her being so shy around others, just like him. But she also had a hidden boldness that he could only dream of even having himself. Her hair was draped down her back in a single thick rope of pure copper and her eyes were the color of the sunset itself, pure and golden.

"Nathanael! What are you drawing?"

The red-headed boy snapped out of his daydream when a hand slapped against his side of the desk. It was Ms. Mendeleiev.

"Wha, wha-" Nathanael stammered.

But the teacher just cut him off by picking up his drawing with two fingers. "And these artistic endeavors are clearly why you are failing science." She said sternly.

"I'm sorry…" Nathanael said timidly.

"You go march yourself down to the principal's office and show him that chicken scratch!" Ms. Mendeleiev ordered, pointing to the door. "Then you'll be really sorry!"

Quickly, Nathanael grabbed his notes and sketchbook and stuffed them into his backpack. Then, while holding the pack to his chest, he began to walk out of the classroom, feeling everyone's eyes on him. Suddenly, he tripped over Mylene's own bag, dropping his sketchbook, which had opened up to the page that he was drawing earlier. Before he could get it back before anyone could get a good look at the sketch, Chloe grabbed it.

"Ooh! Look, Sabrina! It's him as a superhero!" She teased with a cruel laugh. "And look who he's saving! It's Bianca!"

The girl in question shot her head straight up when she heard her name. "Huh?!" She questioned, looking at the scene ahead of her.

The prissy blonde just laughed out loud. "He's so totally crushing on you, Bianca!"

The auburn-haired girl just blinked in confusion, not entirely sure if she could believe it. Especially since she couldn't see the picture from where she was sitting at the back of the room with Allen.

Nathanael blushed bright red, the scarlet shade almost matching his hair, and tried to snatch the drawing back. "Gimme that!" He shouted. He managed to get his sketchbook, but Chloe tore out the sketch.

"Enough! Nathanael, go!" Ms. Mendeleiev ordered, pointing towards the door.

The red-haired artist briefly narrowed his eyes at Chloe before trudging out the door. He could feel Bianca's curious eyes on his form, which only got him to move faster until he was out of her line of sight.

As the science lesson continued on, Allen teasingly nudged Bianca with his elbow, a smirk on his face. "Looks like you've got yourself an admirer." He said quietly.

But Bianca still wasn't so sure. "You're actually going to believe what Chloe said?" She whispered back. "She looks for any reason to humiliate someone."

"That's true." He admitted. "But she would hardly make up something just to do that."

The more that Bianca thought about it, the more she realized that Allen did have a point. Chloe, although she was really mean, hardly lied just to make someone feel embarrassed or to try and get what she wants. Well, there was that time when she had tried to copy off of Marinette's derby hat design after they defeated Mr. Pigeon earlier in the week, but still. Chloe really just calls it like she sees it, which often isn't in a positive light.

Before she could respond back, both of them realized that Ms. Mendeleiev was assigning everyone into groups for their next assignment, which had to do with particle physics. "The next particle physics presentation group is Nino, Adrien, and Alya." She said.

Both Allen and Bianca looked ahead to see both Alya and Nino beam over at Adrien, and he returned their smiles while giving Nino a fist bump. Adrien was one of the best students when it came to anything science-related.

"And then, Sabrina, Chloe, and Marinette." They both winced at Marinette's bad luck at being paired with the queen bee and her lackey.

"Uh, Miss, can't you add her to another group?" Chloe asked her. "Sabrina and I work much better on our own."

Her comment just made everyone roll their eyes. They knew that Sabrina just did all of the work for both of them, and Ms. Mendeleiev knew it as well.

"This is a group presentation, not pairs!" She said. "Deal with it."

Chloe gritted her teeth. "I hate dealing with it!" She muttered, briefly glaring at the obviously much prettier Chinese-French girl.

"The last two groups are Alix, Kim, and Allen." Allen breathed out a sigh of relief. He knew that at least he and Alix would make doubly sure that Kim would put in his own effort in the presentation, and he sincerely hoped that Marinette could do the same.

"And finally, the last group will be Bianca, Rose, and Juleka." Bianca let out her own sigh of relief. At least she felt a little more comfortable around those two, so she didn't have to worry about feeling on edge or shy.

Just then, the bell rang, and everyone began packing up their stuff. "So I guess we'll be meeting with our groups later, huh?" Bianca asked as she and Allen left the classroom, walking side by side.

"Let's talk it over with them, and then later, you and I can meet at the library and grab some books for the presentation." Allen suggested.

"Sure!" Bianca agreed with a smile.

* * *

As promised, both of them met up with their groups and established times to get together and study to start putting their presentation together. Now they were in the library to find good books to help them and their group members; Allen with Kim and Bianca with Rose. But then, they heard Chloe's whining.

"Ugh! What do you mean, you're not doing my assignment?!" She demanded, glaring at Marinette and…Sabrina?

"Marinette's right!" Sabrina said, for the first time, not obeying Chloe's demands. Maybe Marinette finally got her to see the light. "I...I'm not your slave!"

"I never actually said that…" Marinette muttered under her breath, slightly cringing at Sabrina's choice of words.

"But Marinette didn't buy a super cute beret at Gabriel's, and I did!" Chloe proclaimed, pulling out a pretty nice black beret with a velvet white bow on the side. She briefly placed it on her head and then took it off. "And perhaps I could lend it to you." She added.

"Excuse me, but are you trying to bribe her into staying your friend? With a hat?" Marinette asked her with disbelief.

Sabrina peeked over to the side of Marinette to get a better look at it. "Uhhh...a really, really adorable hat!" She said. "That would look fantastic on me!"

Chloe just put the hat away and glared at Marinette. "No, excuse ME, but you are trying to steal my friend from me with homework?!" She accused her.

Both Allen and Bianca rolled their eyes from where they were standing. Could she get any more ridiculous? That girl never worked a day in her life, having everything handed to her on a silver platter! They knew that one day, all of her selfishness and arrogance would come back to pay some serious karma on her.

Suddenly, berets started falling from above, all of them hitting Chloe on the head, and she shielded herself with her arms.

"Ah! My hair!" She screamed.

Then, a giant hair dryer appeared from thin air in front of her and she started to run away from it while screaming as it chased her.

Allen and Bianca couldn't believe it. Not only was this clearly the work of another Akuma, but this one seemed to have a grudge against Chloe. Then again, who didn't? But they seriously had to protect HER?! Eventually coming to the same resolution, they sighed. Duty calls.

"Uh, let's go." They both said to their respective partners. "Text me when you get to safety."

Before either Kim or Rose could answer them, both of them ran to find a good place to hide and transform. They soon saw the giant hair dryer coming their way, still chasing a screaming Chloe, and they quickly left the library with their books in their arms.

Allen and Bianca managed to find a corner in the library that was surrounded by bookshelves; a perfect hiding spot. They then let their Kwamis out of their hiding places.

"Do we seriously have to save that annoying brat?" Fenixx asked.

"Can we just let that hair dryer suck her in and burn her entire ponytail off first?" Claaw offered.

"Tempting, but you know what heroes have to do." Allen said.

"Unfortunately, yes." Bianca muttered dryly. "Let's do it to it, guys."

"Fenixx, Flames Up!"

"Claaw, Let's Prowl!"

With a flash of gold and silver light, Allen and Bianca became Blaze and Artemis. They then sprung into action, just as the giant hair dryer got Chloe cornered.

"No! Stop!" She pleaded.

Just as the hair dryer was starting to get closer to her, a familiar yo-yo wrapped around the tube and Ladybug pulled herself to sit and ride on top of it. "Run and hide!" She ordered.

For once, Chloe didn't argue and went to hide. But then, the hair dryer decided to take Ladybug on a ride as if it were a wild horse or a bucking bronco, trying to throw her off it.

Just then, Cat Noir appeared on top of a bookshelf, with Blaze and Artemis each on an adjacent one. "I got wind that you were being blown away by a hairy situation." He teased, giving three puns in one sentence.

"Fewer puns, more action!" Ladybug shouted at her partner.

Cat Noir extended his staff and tried to slam it down onto the hair dryer, but he missed. Blaze tried to slice it with his katana when it came by him, but he too also missed.

Finally, Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around a nearby pole to get herself and the hair dryer to crash into a bookcase. Artemis took the chance to fire a couple of arrows at the giant machine, making it disintegrate into little pieces of bright blue light.

Just then, they saw someone standing on the higher level of the library. He wore a bodysuit with the upper half white with black stripes, along with a black palette that had three little glowing globs of the primary colors. The lower half was a dark purple color that gradually shifted into bright orange at the feet. His skin was purple, along with a darker shade that took the shape of a butterfly-shaped mask. On his head of flaming orange was an artist's beret and on his right forearm was an electronic sketch pad, while in his left hand was a simple pencil. That had to be the villain. He glared at the four heroes in frustration.

"Well, that guy looks pretty sketchy!" Cat Noir said, returning the glare.

The villain began to make his escape, but the four heroes were on his tail. He quickly drew a tall glass wall in front of them, making them stop in their tracks as they bumped into it. When they all regained their bearings, the supervillain was already gone.

"Where'd he go?" Ladybug asked.

"I don't know, but he sure has a way of illustrating his point." Cat Noir said. His little quip only made the other three heroes groan.

"Not the greatest timing, Cat." Artemis muttered.

* * *

Within the hour, the four superheroes were at Chloe's suite at the hotel, trying to get some more information from her about who would have a grudge against her that was big enough to be Akumatized. But she obviously wasn't really cooperating with giving any info, as she was drawing something on a piece of paper with a permanent marker.

"Seems this Evillustrator's targeting you specifically, Chloe." Cat Noir said. (Earlier, the Ladyblog had confirmed to call this new Akuma the Evillustrator.) "Any idea why?"

"No. Everyone adores me." Chloe said, putting the paper down.

Ladybug just rolled her eyes at her answer. "Yeah, because you're sooo adorable." She muttered sarcastically.

But the prissy blonde missed the hidden implication, for she was deafened by what Ladybug had said. "Yessss! Ladybug just said I'm adorable!" She squealed in excitement.

Artemis slapped a palm against her face. "Do you know anything about sarcasm?!"

Chloe just scoffed. "Whatever. Obviously, you're just jealous that Ladybug has me as her biggest fan, and you don't."

Artemis clenched her teeth, an audible growl emitting from her, almost sounding like a wolf, making everyone jump at the sound.

"Watch it, brat!" She said. "I may be a superhero, but this wolf has fangs and I'm not afraid to use them."

Chloe actually looked a little afraid of Artemis's threat and she backed away from her. Blaze took his partner by the arm and led them a little further away from the others.

"Hey, easy, Blizzy." Blaze soothed her. "Take a deep breath."

Artemis shakily took a deep, long breath before slowly exhaling. "Sorry. I don't know what happened. I've been angry before, but I've never growled before."

"That IS a little strange." Blaze said. "Well, maybe later, you can ask Cat Noir about it. He has the Black Cat, and both his Kwami and yours are mammals of a sort. And he's been in the superhero business longer than you."

Artemis nodded. Then, Ladybug and Cat Noir came over to them, the former looking pretty peeved with her arms crossed.

"Looks like somebody's got a fan, Milady!" Cat Noir teased.

"Yeah, great." Ladybug muttered, crossing her arms against her chest.

Her partner just shrugged before looking back at Artemis. "So what's the deal?" He asked her. "Not even a minute ago, you looked ready to bite and scratch her face off."

"We were kind of hoping that you could help." Blaze answered as Artemis saw something on the couch that caught her eye. "Since Artemis is a wolf and you're a cat, maybe with the suit, there's also…some kind of…instinct?"

"Hmm." Cat Noir pondered. "I see what you mean. That only happened to me a couple of times, but nothing like that yet."

Artemis went over to the piece of paper that had caught her attention, the one that Chloe was drawing on. It was the same drawing that she had stolen from Nathanael earlier. She was at first startled to see that it was indeed her in the superhero's arms, which oddly looked a lot like the Akuma, but then her anger flared back up when she saw that both of their faces were vandalized by the ugly stark markings of the black permanent ink.

"That does it!" Artemis shouted. She took the paper and then stabbed one of her daggers into the couch, immediately turning it into solid ice, making Chloe yelp out in terror. "I need to blow off some steam." She then turned around to leave from the balcony.

"But what if the Evillustrator attacks her again?" Blaze asked her.

"You guys can stay here if you want, but I'm leaving before I do cause some serious damage." Artemis said as she pushed open the doors to the balcony.

"Please take me with you." Ladybug pleaded, not wanting to be around Chloe, either.

"No!" Artemis barked, surprising the red and black-spotted superhero. "I don't want to hurt anyone, since apparently, this is the first time that this has happened to me in the suit. I don't know what I might do if I don't take a breather, away from everyone else."

Without taking another look back, Artemis put her grappling gun together and then fired it, swinging away.

Ladybug looked really exasperated. She wanted to join her, but Cat Noir placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head. She huffed in defeat, but then saw that Chloe was keeping a good distance away from her frozen couch. At least she wouldn't be bugging her for a while.

* * *

Soon, Artemis jumped through her bedroom window with a forward flip, quickly closing it behind her.

"Let's Hide." She said. A silver light trailed up her body and then Artemis had changed back into Bianca Snow. Claaw zipped back into her bag, but Bianca didn't notice that as she threw her bag off of her body and then roughly tossed it onto her bed.

"Ow!" Her Kwami exclaimed from inside of it. He then zoomed out of the bag to confront his owner. "Watch it, will ya?!"

Bianca slightly flinched at her little mistake. "Sorry, Claaw." She apologized. It's just that…that little annoying bratty queen bee really gets on my nerves." She clenched her fist when she said that. "But I've never felt that mad before."

Claaw looked a little apologetic. "Yeah, about that... Since you are the owner of the Wolf Miraculous, you will be expected to develop the senses and even the instincts of wolves when in the suit. So it is the best decision that you left when you did, otherwise you would've completely lost control and turned feral."

Bianca breathed out silently through her nose. "Maybe you're right." She said "I don't want to lose my cool and hurt someone because I couldn't control my temper."

"With time and practice, you'll be able to control the wolf side of you." Claaw assured her. "I'm sure that Cat Noir can help you. Both cats and dogs are not so cute when someone gets on their bad side." His little witty comment made his owner slightly giggle.

But then, Claaw suddenly zipped back into her handbag. Bianca was about to ask what was wrong when she heard something coming from behind her.

She saw that her window was starting to get erased! She gasped as the Evillustrator came into her room and she quickly grabbed her guitar to use as a weapon as he put his pencil away in his sketchpad.

"It's you! From the library!" She said, on guard. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you." The Evillustrator said, turning towards her.

Bianca blinked at his words. "Oookay." She trailed off, a little suspicious about his answer. But then she re-adjusted her grip on her guitar. "But why did you attack Chloe Bourgeois earlier?"

"Because Chloe is cruel and selfish!" The villain answered.

The Canadian girl was silent for a couple of seconds. "Can't exactly argue with you there." She agreed, still keeping her guitar in her hands. "Are you…going to hurt me, too?"

"You? You're Bianca." The Evillustrator said, looking a little embarrassed as a faint red blush appeared on his purple face and he rubbed the back of his head, briefly not meeting her eyes. "You're beautiful and sweet and…perfect. I could never hurt you."

Bianca blinked at the kind words coming from the villain. "Um…" She briefly trailed off as she slowly put her guitar down. "That's, uh, very…flattering. Um, thanks?"

The Evillustrator then started to get a little nervous. "So I just came by to ask you, uh, well, it's my birthday today and, uh, would you wanna come to my party?"

Bianca bit her lip. "Oh, um... Actually, it's not the best night. You see, I have this presentation to work on and I have to call my group members for when we can meet up and I've gotta let them know that I'm okay."

"Oh please, Bianca!" The Evillustrator pleaded. "It'll just be you and me." He took his pencil back out and drew something on his sketch pad. A little piece of paper appeared in the air and he plucked it to get down on one knee and present it to her.

Bianca blinked at him and then tentatively took the little note. On it was a well-drawn picture of her, the Evillustrator, and a birthday cake.

"Is this…me?" She asked him, sounding impressed at his artistry.

"Do you like it?" The Evillustrator asked her, looking at her with a smile.

Bianca looked back down at the little piece of paper in her hands. Just then, she saw something drawn in the bottom-right corner. It was an exclamation point inside a box. Was it his signature? Every artist had to have a symbol or some kind of trademark. But why did it look familiar?

If he was who she thought he was, then maybe she could still help the others take him down. "I…do. I really do like this. So much that I'll come to your party." When he beamed at her, she added something. "On one condition."

"Anything for you, Bianca."

"You can't harm Chloe anymore." Bianca said, slightly bending down to meet him at eye level. "I don't really like her either, but I can't stand violence."

"For you and only you." The Evillustrator said, getting back up on his feet and Bianca straightening up. He then drew a jetpack on his back that immediately started up when it had materialized. "Meet you on the left bank, next to Notre Dame, at sunset!" With that, he flew out of Bianca's partially erased bedroom window.

Once he was gone, Bianca let out a sigh of relief as she sat down on her bed. She wasn't entirely sure what to think of the situation she found herself in. Yes, she was basically going to be the bait, if she could get the others on board with the plan she came up with, but this was actually the first time that a boy was interested in her that she knew of. Unfortunately, she didn't feel the same way, nor did she feel mentally ready for a relationship, after what had happened to her five years ago.

"What are you thinking, Bea?" Claaw asked her, coming out of his hiding spot.

Bianca then got out the drawing that Chloe had vandalized. Her suspicions of the Evillustrator's identity were confirmed when she saw the exact same symbol drawn in the bottom-right corner of the page, like the one on the invitation that he'd given her.

"I'm thinking that Nathanael's got a crush on me. And his alter ego, the Evillustrator, is about to get crushed by the Heroes of Paris."

"Okay." Claaw said. "But how exactly is Artemis going to be there when you're going on a date with him as Bianca?"

"Artemis won't be able to crash the party this time." Bianca explained as she stood back up. "I'm just the decoy."

Claaw breathed out shakily. "I'm not sure if Blaze is going to like this."

"Claaw, Let's Prowl!"

Once Bianca had transformed back into Artemis, she immediately called Blaze. He answered after the first ring.

_"Where are you?"_ He asked her. _"Ladybug is starting to lose it and Chloe is trying to get Cat Noir to do her homework for her. I'm literally watching from the balcony for the Akuma."_

"Sorry I'm missing that." She said with a giggle, already picturing the scene. "But you guys can leave Chloe now. I just figured out a plan on how to stop the Evillustrator."

_"Oh, thank goodness."_ Blaze breathed out with relief. _"What's the plan?"_

Artemis took a deep breath. "The Evillustrator came to see me."

_"What?!"_ Blaze exclaimed. _"Are you hurt? Did he see that you're-"_

"I'm fine." Artemis answered. "He came to see me as Bianca. Apparently, the Evillustrator, aka Nathanael, has a thing for me."

_"I told you so."_ Blaze said with a knowing lilt in his voice.

"Save it, wise guy." Artemis deadpanned. "But I made him promise not to go after Chloe as long as I go to his birthday party later today. I need you, Ladybug, and Cat Noir to be ready to take him down while I distract him."

_"So you're not going to help us while in the suit?"_ Blaze asked.

"Not this time." She answered. "I'm the bait."

_"But what if he catches on? He might get angry enough to the point where he could hurt you and then go after little miss high and mighty."_

"Chill, Fireball." Artemis said. "I can handle myself. And besides, I'll have my three bodyguards to keep a watchful eye on me."

There were a few moments of silence before Blaze sighed with relent. _"Fine. When do you have to be at his party?"_

"He told me to meet him at the left bank of the Seine near Notre Dame at sunset." Artemis explained.

_"We'll be there."_ Blaze answered. _"I'll let the other two know."_

"See ya there." Artemis said to him before hanging up the call and then calling out her de-transformation phrase.

On the other end of the line, Blaze had hung up as well, but he couldn't help but still feel worried for his best friend.

"I really hope that you know what you're doing, Bea." He said quietly. Then he went back inside Chloe's suite to let Ladybug and Cat Noir know of the plan.

* * *

When sunset arrived, Bianca walked the short distance over to the bank near Notre Dame. When she got there, she saw a large boat that was lit with lanterns and it had a model of the Eiffel Tower and the Evillustrator was sitting on the top deck.

His face was glowing with the neon purple butterfly mask and his hand was shaking slightly. Maybe Hawk Moth was warning him to go and get the Miraculouses or else he'd take away his powers. That was the first time she ever saw an Akuma trembling because of the master mind himself.

"Happy Birthday." She said, getting his attention. His face beamed when he saw her.

"Bianca!" He then jumped down and began to escort her onto the boat. "Thank you for accepting my invitation."

Bianca put on a cheerful and awed smile as she looked around the boat. "Wow, it's so beautiful." She said. At least that part was true.

"You like it?" He asked, sounding eager to impress her more. "Well hold on, 'cause I'm just getting started."

He jumped back onto the top deck and was about to draw something else, but then dark clouds appeared, briefly blocking the light of the full moon above. He then growled audibly. "Come on, you've gotta be kidding!"

His loud yell of frustration briefly scared Bianca as she took a step back, away from him. Usually, Nathanael was pretty mellow, so seeing him so angry was something new for her.

The Evillustrator noticed the uneasy look on her face; she even looked like she was shaking a bit as she looked up at him. "Uh, sorry." he apologized. "I didn't mean to startle you. It's just...I can't draw properly in the dark."

He then moved over to a nearby lantern to continue drawing. Bianca made notice of that, just in case something went wrong, and she sincerely hoped it wouldn't.

Soon, the Evillustrator had drawn a faux glowing moon on top of the model of the Eiffel Tower. "Voila!" He said with a flourish.

He then helped Bianca onto the top deck, as if she were a noble lady, and then she sat down next to him. As the boat rolled along smoothly across the river, the Evillustrator was playing some romantic music by drawing music notes on his sketch pad.

As Bianca looked around, she soon saw the other three heroes of Paris jumping across the rooftops in the distance. She briefly smiled confidently. Time to put the plan into action.

Bravely scooting a little closer to the Evillustrator, she flashed a smile at him. "You're so talented!" She complimented. "I just don't understand why you wanna use your power to hurt people."

"Not all people. Just Chloe." He explained. "And I'm never doing that again. After all, you were true to your promise, so I'll be true to mine." His words made Bianca blink at him with golden, doe-like eyes. Even though he was akumatized, he still had a somewhat good heart.

Blaze, Cat Noir, and Ladybug managed to stay out of sight as they got to the bridge overhang and the boat slowly rolled underneath. They all then jumped onto the boat, trying to be as quiet as they could.

Bianca knew that she had to come up with something that could allow her to get the pencil. "I...actually draw a little, too." She said, although it wasn't a total lie. She could draw a little, but it was nowhere near as good as Nathanael or even Marinette.

Ladybug and Cat Noir wanted to get him down, but Blaze silently stopped them, waiting for a signal from Bianca.

"I'm not as good as you are, of course." The auburn-haired girl continued.

"I'm sure you're a wonderful artist." The Evillustrator said, complimenting her.

Bianca tried her best to appear easygoing. So far, so good. "Well, can I draw you something special for your birthday?" she offered.

The Evillustrator looked over at her, stopping the music. "That would be amazing."

Just as Bianca took the end of the pencil, the Evillustrator spotted, from out of the corner of his eye, the other three heroes standing behind him and Bianca.

"Bianca, give me my pencil back." He said to her. "I need to draw something. Now!"

Bianca finally saw this as her chance. "No. I'm keeping it!" She said, snatching the pencil and running away from him. "Guys! Now!"

Before the Evillustrator could go after her, Cat Noir quickly extended his staff, forcing the supervillain to stay where he was, and Blaze went in front of him, holding his sword out.

"Ladybug!" Bianca shouted out to the black-spotted superheroine, and she threw the pencil over to her. Ladybug grabbed it in mid-air and then snapped it in half. The Evillustrator looked pained as he turned to look at Bianca with shock; like someone had punched him in the gut, when she did that.

"I'm sorry, Nathanael. I know how you feel about me." Bianca said as the telltale black and purple butterfly appeared from the broken halves of the pencil and began to fly away.

"No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma!" Ladybug said as she opened her yo-yo and quickly caught the Akuma before it got too far away. After she caught it, she opened up her yo-yo again and the purified white butterfly appeared and fluttered away into the night.

Black and purple ooze appeared and enveloped the now-powerless Evillustrator and he was changed back into Nathanael.

"Huh? Where am I?" He asked, looking around him and taking in his unfamiliar surroundings.

The three heroes then saw that the boat was slowly sinking as it slowly disintegrated away. Blaze took Bianca in his arms and carried her over to the river bank while Ladybug took Nathanael by the arm with Cat Noir trailing behind them.

Once they were back on solid ground, Ladybug fixed everything back to normal and the three heroes gathered to do their fist bump. Blaze gestured over to Bianca to join in on it, even though she wasn't in the suit this time, unbeknownst to their superhero peers. She smiled at him and did so.

"Pound it!" They all said.

After that, Blaze picked up Bianca, holding her bridal-style. "I'll take her home." He offered. "See you guys next time."Before either of them could respond, Blaze took to the skies with his best friend hanging onto him.

"Your plan worked." He said to her once they were out of earshot. "Nice job tonight. It seems that you can help us out, even when you're not Artemis."

"Yeah." She answered simply, feeling better than she had felt all day. But tomorrow, there was one more thing she needed to do.

* * *

The next day, Allen and Bianca arrived in class after seeing Alya briefly interview Chloe for the Ladyblog. But before they could get to their usual spots, they saw Nathanael in his seat looking a little downcast as he flipped through his sketchbook. Bianca took a deep breath. She knew what she had to do.

"Are you really sure that you have to do this?" Allen asked her quietly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "He's been hiding his feelings because he's nervous about talking to you, just like how I am with Alya. Why don't you take the initiative instead, making it easier for him? Have the courage to do what I couldn't do."

Bianca shook her head. "But I don't like him like that. I only see him as a friend."

Allen saw the resolve in her eyes and he knew that there was no changing her mind about it. He then nodded his head in consent and then left to go take his spot. Bianca took another deep breath and slowly began to walk over to Nathanael's seat.

He stared at the missing page of his comic, the one of his dream superhero persona with the beautiful Bianca in his arms, which Chloe had stolen yesterday. He let out a sigh of defeat. Who was he kidding? There was no way that Bianca could even look at him now.

Just then, he felt the presence of someone standing next to him. He looked over to see who it was and he blushed as red as his hair when he saw that it was the Canadian auburn-haired beauty herself.

"Bianca!" he exclaimed, before he looked away from her, looking even more embarrassed.

The Canadian girl slightly bit her lip, knowing that he was feeling ashamed because of yesterday's events. Hopefully, she could tell him the truth about her own feelings about what happened without hurting his own. No one had been akumatized twice so far, but that didn't mean that it wasn't a possibility. But first, she had to be a good friend to him.

"Happy belated birthday, Nathanael." She said, reaching into her backpack and pulling out a new sketch pad that had a bright green ribbon on the top of it. Her words and her gift got him to look back at her to meet her eyes.

"I managed to get you this today." She explained. "Allen and I always pass by this cool arts and crafts shop on our way to school and I thought I could get you something. I hope that you like it."

"Th-Thank you, Bianca." Nathanael slightly stuttered, taking the brand new sketch pad and feeling the fresh texture of the paper. She softly smiled at him.

"Um, Bianca?" Nathanael asked her. "I, uh, I want to apologize for drawing you without your permission." He then looked away slightly. "I know that it can be weird for some people, so…" He trailed off, not knowing what to say next.

Bianca took one last deep breath to prepare herself for her turning down. "Nathanael, I'm very flattered. Honest." She said, getting his attention back to her. "You seem like a really nice guy, but…I don't feel the same way that you do about me. I just don't feel like I'm ready for a relationship right now."

He looked away from her again and she could see the hurt that was beginning to show in his eyes. "But I'm glad that we're friends at least." She added, making him look back up at her and seeing that soft little smile on her face that he so adored. "Plus, I really am impressed by your drawing skills."

"R-Really?" He asked.

Bianca nodded at him before she slightly turned away to head to her usual spot. "Well, I gotta get to my seat before class starts. Happy belated birthday again." She flashed him one more kind smile before she went to her spot, next to Allen.

What happened yesterday gave her a lot to think about what kind of person she wanted in her life, if she ever felt something strongly for a guy. Maybe one day, both she and Nathanael could find happiness with the right person.

* * *

_**PokemonFreak90: Thanks to Bianca's help, the villain was defeated a lot easier than he was in the show. She also discovers, for the first time in her life, that a boy loves her. Hopefully, she remembers those feelings when she finally finds the right one for her.**_

_**Plus, she discovers that her Miraculous is giving her wolf-like qualities, which she can't yet control. Will this come back to bite her in the future? And Does Allen have a similar problem with his Miraculous?**_

**MDM: Well, we'll see. I always pictured Bianca having some wolf-like instincts when she is Artemis. Kind of like how Cat Noir, aka Adrien, sometimes does act like a cat in the suit, with the purring or even hissing. **

**Until next time, y'all! Please leave a review about what you think. They are highly appreciated. And remember to stay healthy. **

**Got to fly! ;)**


	7. The Laws of Rogercop

Miraculous: Tales of Blaze and Artemis

**MDM: Sorry for taking so long on this. College is up and rolling again, and already, I'm being kept on my toes just so that I don't fall behind. That, and compared to Evillustrator, this episode isn't exactly one of my favorites.**

_**PokemonFreak90: Speak for yourself! I love this episode! So with that said, roll it!**_

Chapter 7

The Laws of Rogercop

It was Parent's Career Day at school and everyone had been looking forward to it, especially Allen and Bianca. They couldn't wait to introduce their fathers to their classmates for the first time. Right now, they were walking to school, their respective dads walking on the free side of his child.

Forrest Snow looked over at his daughter while Chris Flint gazed over at his son. It was quite obvious that Allen took after his father, with the same dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Both men wore similar work suits, wearing different colored ties. Forrest was wearing a black suit with a green and blue striped tie while Chris wore a dark blue suit with a plain red tie.

"We're looking forward to meeting your new friends." Forrest said.

"And I want to meet the girl that caught my son's eye." Chris added, playfully nudging his son with his elbow, while having a little teasing smirk on his face.

Allen blushed red with embarrassment. "Dad!" He groaned in annoyance. But there was a bashful little grin on his face. Forrest and his daughter both laughed at Chris's little joke.

Just then, both fathers noticed that their respective child was wearing something. It was the family heirlooms that they had given to them weeks before: the black leather wristband fastened around Allen's wrist, and the moonstone crescent moon pendant hanging around Bianca's neck. They had noticed both of them wearing them, but the more that they thought about it, the more that they realized that they had never taken them off ever since their children had gotten them.

"You guys really like those heirlooms we gave you?" Forrest asked.

Both Bianca and Allen flinched and looked over at their Miraculouses. "Uh, yeah." Bianca answered her father as she slightly fiddled around with the pendant.

"They're pretty awesome." Allen added, smiling widely at them, hoping that their fathers wouldn't ask too many questions about their Miraculouses. "We really do like them." Instinctively, he started to carefully play around with his wristband.

"And since they've been passed down from generation to generation for centuries, we think that we're honoring our ancestors by wearing them." Bianca chimed in.

"Well, that's nice of you two." Chris said, making both kids quietly sigh with relief as they and their dads entered the school.

* * *

The day was now in full swing and some of the kids and their parents had already talked to the class all about their jobs. Then, Ms. Bustier spoke up.

"Next, let's have both Allen's dad, Mr. Chris Flint, and Bianca's dad, Mr. Forrest Snow, come on up, since both of them work at the same international bank."

The class applauded as the respective father-child duos came to the front of the classroom. Chris spoke up first. "Hello, everyone!" He greeted the crowd. "As you already know, I'm Chris Flint, and I'm Allen's dad. I work at an international bank as a financial advisor."

"And I'm Forrest Snow, Bianca's father. I work alongside my old friend, Chris, at the same bank as an English-speaking agent for those who don't speak other languages." Forrest added.

Soon, Marinette's father, Tom Dupain, was presenting his job as a baker to the class while Marinette held a tray of croissants in her hands. The man was giant, easily towering over his petite daughter. It was obvious at first glance that Marinette took after her mother, with her father's brown hair and hazel eyes not matching Marinette's hair and eye colors at all.

"My day begins at four a.m. every morning because the bakery opens at seven." Tom explained. "You'd think that the life of a baker is pretty routine, making the same pastries, rolls, cakes. But actually, it's different every day."

As Tom continued to explain his daily routine at his family bakery, Allen and Bianca both saw Adrien coming back in the classroom, having left a couple of minutes ago to make a phone call, looking downcast. He was the only kid in class without a parent in attendance. It was obvious that his father wasn't coming.

Soon, Tom was done with his presentation and Marinette was handing out some croissants for everyone. As she was about to pass Chloe and Sabrina some, mostly out of politeness, the blonde was showing her friend a new gold bracelet she'd bought.

"It's beautiful!" Sabrina exclaimed as she reached out to grab it. But Chloe slapped her hand away from it.

"Look. Don't touch!" She scolded.

"Put it away, Chloe." Her father, the mayor, told her. "It could get in the wrong hands!"

Marinette handed a croissant to Sabrina, who took it eagerly. "I wonder how many croissants your dad would have to sell to buy you one of these?" Chloe asked the Chinese girl, looking over at the box that held her bracelet. Then, she just smirked. "What am I saying? He'd have to sell the whole store!"

Marinette lightly scowled before a confident smile came on her face. "Well, if you're so rich, obviously you don't need free croissants!" She said, before turning away and giving out croissants to other students.

Chloe just scoffed. "Ugh, jealous." She muttered as she put her bracelet back into her handbag.

From their spots in the back, Allen and Bianca shared a dry glance with each other. Yeah, Marinette jealous of Chloe? As if!

Suddenly, they thought that they saw something small and black zip into Chloe's handbag. They shared a little glance, looking confused. Then they shrugged, putting away the thought. Maybe they were just seeing things.

But then soon, they thought that they saw Chloe's bracelet bounce up in the air from inside the handbag all on its own. They shared a surprised glance and then looked back over at the handbag just as the bracelet flew back up in the air again. After it landed back inside, the bag suddenly toppled over and Chloe's things scattered across the step, just as Marinette stepped onto the box that was holding the bracelet and then fell backwards, croissants flying everywhere.

As everyone began focusing on Marinette, Bianca whispered over to Allen, leaning in close so that their fathers wouldn't hear them. "Did you see what I thought I saw?" She asked him.

"Yeah, that bracelet was hopping up and down on its own!" Allen quietly exclaimed. "The only thing small enough to fit in the bag to do that is a...Kwami!" The realization hit them both pretty hard. "You don't think...?"

"I'm not sure." Bianca said, cutting him off. "If so, then maybe we could ask our Kwamis later. But remember, we're not trying to figure out who they are."

"But...we're seeing so many signs!" Allen reasoned. "Remember what we talked about with Marinette last time about her being Ladybug's accomplice? And how she carries the same kind of bag that you keep Claaw in? This is just another sign!"

"I know! But we would be breaking their trust in us if we figure out who they are." Bianca argued. "We might have found more clues, but we are to not think much more about them unless they reveal themselves to us first. Okay?"

Allen was silent for a few seconds before he quietly groaned in defeat. "Ugh! Fine." He complied. He was always curious about solving mysteries and he liked to be in the know. "But you can't tell me that all of this doesn't have you curious, too."

Bianca shook her head at him. It wasn't that she wasn't curious. But she knew that they were not trying to figure out Ladybug and Cat Noir's secret identities. It was for their sake, more than their own.

Suddenly, they heard Chloe gasp. "My bracelet! It's gone! I had it a second ago." Then, she looked over at Marinette. "You! You stole it!" She immediately accused her.

"What? What are you talking about?!" Marinette demanded.

"You 'unpurposedly' tripped on my bag so that you could steal my bracelet!"

"She already made a grammatical crime, because 'unpurposedly' is not a real word." Bianca muttered under her breath, making Allen briefly snicker at her sassy comment.

Chloe turned to Sabrina's father, Roger Raincomprix, who is a police officer, demanding, "You're a policeman! Arrest her!"

"My daughter is not a thief!" Tom denied.

Roger blew his whistle to allow himself to speak. "Hold on a minute, Miss Bourgeois, we don't accuse without proof." He said, and turned over to the crowd. "Now, everyone calm down, please." He then looked back at Chloe. "Maybe you simply misplaced your bracelet." he suggested.

"You're calling me a liar?!" Chloe demanded. Then she played her go-to card when things didn't go her way. "Daddy!"

Not wanting to make his daughter more upset, the mayor immediately took her side. "Roger, I demand that you search this girl!" He said, pointing at Marinette.

"Please, everybody!" Ms. Bustier said, trying to get the situation under control. But no one was listening to her.

"Need I remind you that as mayor of this city, I am your superior!" The mayor continued to shout.

"But sir, it's against the law." Roger said. "I can't just go-"

"All right. Then you're no longer a police officer!" The mayor said, getting everyone taken aback.

"Mayor, you can't be serious!" Roger said in disbelief. "Over a missing bracelet?"

"This is my daughter's bracelet we're talking about! You're incompetent and you're fired! Get out!" He demanded, pointing towards the door.

Roger sighed heavily with defeat and then headed out of the room, looking downtrodden and his own daughter looking heartbroken for him. And she wasn't the only one. The entire class felt sorry for him...except for one, of course.

"Good!" Chloe said with a victorious smile on her face. "Let's call Ladybug! I'm sure she'll actually do something!"

Most of the class rolled their eyes. There was no way that Ladybug would waste her time looking for a simple bracelet.

As both the Mayor and Tom continued to fight over Marinette's innocence, Allen turned over to whisper to Bianca, "You don't think that Chloe is the true evil in Paris instead of Hawk Moth?"

"I might actually believe that." She answered, clenching her fists. "She riles up the bad emotions, making possible victims plump for the picking for Hawk Moth."

"Do you think that she and Hawk Moth could be working together, then?" Allen asked, still a little furious that Chloe had so much influence, even on the law, just because she was the mayor's daughter.

"As much as I want to say, 'yes' because I hate her, there's just not enough evidence to accuse her of something like that." Bianca said, trying her best to be reasonable. "Speaking from a pure federal aspect, it is a serious crime to assist a terrorist. Especially one with superpowers."

Allen nodded in agreement. It was very serious to accuse someone of helping a terrorist, whether or not it's true.

"Please, gentlemen!" Ms. Bustier tried to calm the men down. "This is a school here! Think of the children! Surely the bracelet is around here someplace."

"It probably just rolled out of her bag or something." Marinette tried to reason.

"If I were her bracelet, I'd try and get as far away as possible from that crazy brat, too." Alya muttered into her bestie's ear, making her giggle briefly.

Just then, Marinette remembered something. "Hey! Nino's been filming everything this whole time!" She said, getting an idea. "We can see what really happened!"

As everyone began to watch the footage, Allen and Bianca still stayed where they were, along with their dads. But afterwards, more suspects were put on the spot, like Sabrina and Nathanael, which was only escalating the heated debate.

Chris looked over at his son. "Is this a regular thing that happens in your class?" He asked.

Allen sheepishly smiled up at his father. "Not always. But when you have Chloe Bourgeois in your class, something simple gets so dramatized, that she has to make a big deal out of it."

As the fight continued to get worse, both Allen and Bianca noticed that Adrien had picked up something under his desk and then quietly snuck out of the classroom after tucking it into his overshirt. His behavior was odd, even for someone as socially awkward as him, since he had never been to school before. Then, they remembered what they saw earlier in Chloe's handbag with the bracelet right before it disappeared.

Bianca turned over to whisper to Allen again. "You don't think...?" She asked, trailing off.

"Yeah, he was acting suspicious, sneaking away like that." Allen whispered back. "We know that something small like a Kwami was in Chloe's bag when the bracelet vanished and now Adrien suddenly sneaks away? Those events HAVE to be connected!" Then, his eyes widened in shock. "If it is his Kwami, then Adrien is...Cat Noir!"

Bianca's own eyes widened. "You're right!" She exclaimed quietly. "But remember, we can't confront him about his identity until he tells us himself, if that ever comes. Okay?"

In all truth, as much as the facts were laying in front of her, Bianca didn't want to know that Adrien truly was Cat Noir, because they weren't supposed to know his or Ladybug's identity. She really only said it just to satisfy her best friend, who was still a little keen on telling Alya his secret identity, while wanting to know Ladybug and Cat Noir's as well. And he was the one who read more superhero comics than her, yet she was the one who wanted to go by the rules.

Just then, a large blue robot appeared in the classroom, his human face covered with a visor. "Where is the mayor?" He demanded in a robotic-sounding voice.

Sabrina immediately recognized the robot. "Dad?!" She exclaimed.

"So that's her dad?!" Marinette asked. It was another Akuma.

Ms. Bustier approached the villain by trying to act civil. "Hello, may I help you?" She asked.

"Where is the mayor?" The Akuma demanded again.

"I think he already left, sir." Ms. Bustier answered.

"Are you lying?" The villain asked.

"Yes. I mean, no!" Ms. Bustier quickly corrected herself.

Allen and Bianca looked over at their respective father and then nodded to each other, knowing what they had to do. Quietly, they both left their desks and snuck out of the classroom.

"If no one speaks up, I'll put you all under arrest!" The Akuma said, and then turned over to Chloe. "Where is your father?"

"I don't know." Chloe answered matter-of-factly.

* * *

As Allen and Bianca quickly ran down the hallway, the former turned over to the latter and asked, "Have you ever watched the movie 'Robocop'? This guy seems very similar to him."

"You're more familiar with sci-fi movies. Not me." Bianca answered back just as they ducked into the locker room.

After they made sure that no one else was in the locker room, they let their Kwamis out. "That was odd how that bracelet vanished." Fenixx said.

"Yeah." Claaw agreed. "In fact, there's only one Kwami that I can think of who would be that careless."

Fenixx nodded, thinking the same thing as his counterpart. "It's Plagg." He said, shaking his head. "That black cat really needs a bell on him."

"See?" Allen said to his best friend. "Even our Kwamis agree! Cat Noir is a guy in our class! And judging from his shifty behavior, it has to be Adrien!"

"I didn't say that I don't suspect Adrien to be Cat Noir." Bianca replied. "But we still have to respect his privacy. If he wants to share his secret, it will be because of his own choice and not because we confront him about it. Same with whoever Ladybug really is, which may or may not be Marinette."

Allen was silent for a couple of seconds. She was saying that she believed his theory about Adrien being Cat Noir, but she was also saying that they weren't going to confront him about it unless he wanted to tell them first. Well, Allen decided to take that over her denying it.

"Okay, it looks like we have another Akuma to face." He said. "So let's show him what justice really looks like!" The others all smiled back at him with determination in their eyes.

"Fenixx, Flames Up!"

"Claaw, Let's Prowl!"

* * *

In their usual flash of gold and silver light, Blaze and Artemis were in their places, ready to fight to save Paris again. They made it outside just in time to see Cat Noir jump on Rogercop's arm, making him miss the escaping mayor, and he quickly left in his car. Ladybug was on the ground at the top of the stairs, lying down.

"You are obstructing justice, Cat Noir." Rogercop said to the black cat-themed superhero, aiming his arms at him. "You are going to pay for this."

"You can add bodily harm to the charges!" Cat Noir retorted back as he dodged the laser cuffs' blasts being aimed at him. He then tried to attack the Akuma with his staff, but the superpowered cyborg only grabbed him and threw him in the trash can, where Ms. Mendeliev was being forced to pick up litter, having red and blue laser cuffs around her wrists.

Then, Ladybug stood up. "Listen!" She said, getting Rogercop's attention. "You're Sabrina's dad, and a good cop! Don't let the evil person who gave you these powers make an evil cop out of you!"

Briefly, the neon purple butterfly mask appeared over Rogercop's face. It was Hawk Moth telepathically communicating with him. Then, the mask vanished.

"Justice must prevail in the streets of Paris!" Rogercop said.

He fired some more lasers at Ladybug, but she managed to dodge them. She then tried to attack him again, but he grabbed her and then swung her back into the school's courtyard with his abnormal cyborg strength. But before she could land in it, Blaze flew up and then caught her in midair.

"Just in time, I hope." He said to her, carefully placing her on the roof while Artemis got over to Cat Noir and tried to get him unstuck from the overflowing trash can.

"The mayor must pay for getting rid of his best police officer!" Rogercop said.

Just then, a shiny blue and white, metallic, futuristic car appeared behind him. He was about to get in when Chloe came up to him.

"Mr. Rogercop!" She exclaimed, stopping him. "I've got a serious problem! Worse than a bad hair day!"

"Come with me and we'll talk about it." He said.

"Okay!" Chloe agreed, not understanding that the Akuma was dangerous.

Artemis finally managed to get Cat Noir free, just in time to see Chloe get inside Rogercop's car. "Chloe, no!" Cat Noir shouted after her.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Artemis exclaimed with exasperation. They had to save that annoying queen bee brat again?!

"Come on!" Cat Noir said, and he quickly gave chase, gaining speed by pole vaulting onto the rooftops. Artemis groaned in annoyance before following him with her grappling gun.

Soon, they were within reach, and they landed on the back of the car. Rogercop saw them through his rearview mirror and pressed a button. The car then started to fly up into the sky, with Cat Noir and Artemis hanging onto it.

Just then, Ladybug zipped on over to them with her yo-yo, coming up next to them, with Blaze flying behind the car.

"I bet you guys missed me." Ladybug said, teasing.

Suddenly, the car started spinning around and around, making all three of them hold onto it for dear life while Blaze could do nothing but watch from where he was hovering, unless he wanted to get hit in the head by it.

Rogercop saw them climb onto the roof of the car all the way. He then abruptly pushed down on the brakes, making Cat Noir fly off as the car started to turn away. But Blaze quickly caught him.

"Looks like I'm everyone's safety net now." The phoenix-themed superhero said as he put Cat Noir back on the roof of the car.

"It's lucky for us that you know how to fly." Cat Noir said.

But then, the car door opened, and Rogercop came out and onto the roof, glaring at the superheroes. "Did I ever thank you for the lift?" Cat Noir said, before grabbing his staff and trying to hit Rogercop.

Ladybug tried to grab him with her yo-yo, Artemis was firing arrow after arrow, and Blaze was trying to swipe at him from the air with his katana. But for a giant cyborg policeman, he was pretty agile as he dodged all attempts. Then, he pounded on the roof of the car, making it flip around in place.

The three superheroes that were on the roof of the car immediately began running across it to keep from falling off. But Rogercop wasn't losing his balance at all. He was still staying in place.

"Where'd you get those shoes?" Cat Noir asked him. "I could use a pair like that!"

"Don't we all?" Artemis asked him.

But then, Rogercop extended his arms and knocked both female superheroes off the car. "Grab on to us!" Ladybug shouted out to her and Artemis's partners, throwing Cat Noir her yo-yo while Artemis fired her grappling gun up at Blaze. But both projectiles missed their hands by inches and both girls began plummeting to the ground, screaming.

"No! Ladybug!" Cat Noir screamed. He tried to go after her, but Rogercop grabbed him by the collar of his suit.

"Bia- Uh, Artemis!" Blaze shouted in terror, quickly correcting himself before he called her by her real name. Immediately, he dove after his partner and best friend. He managed to catch her in his arms a good few feet above the ground.

"Whew." Artemis exhaled, feeling her heart pounding against her ribs hard. "Thanks." She said, looking at her partner and best friend.

"No problem." Blaze said. "I'll always be there to catch you when you fall...or swoon over me." At that last part, his smile turned from soft to mischievous.

Artemis rolled her eyes, seeing through his little joke. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Fireball. You already have an iron in your fire, if you know what I mean."

"Well, I'm still keeping my heart open." Blaze said, the teasing smile not leaving his face. "You never know who might come along."

"Just make sure that you know what you'll be getting yourself into if that ever happens." Artemis warned him before she began to slightly squirm out of his arms. Blaze took that as a sign to put her back on the ground, on her feet.

Just then, they saw Ladybug, looking fine as well, and Cat Noir coming up to them. They then heard a zooming sound above them and saw Rogercop's car flying away. They all hurried after it, but once they got to the Eiffel Tower, he was already too far ahead.

"There's no point running after him anyway." Ladybug said. "He's way out of our reach now."

"Well, if it's the mayor he wants…" Cat Noir began, before trailing off, letting Ladybug finish the rest of the thought.

"He'll be heading straight for City Hall."

"Do I sense a plan?" Blaze asked, a knowing smile appearing on his face.

"What did you expect?" Artemis asked him playfully, a similar smirk on her face.

* * *

Within a few minutes, they had arrived in the vicinity of City Hall. But they were too late. They saw that the police force had gathered in front of City Hall, where a few giant screens were stationed. The mayor looked very much downtrodden.

_"Paris has a new superpower."_ He said solemnly. _"His name is Rogercop. I hereby relinquish all authority to Rogercop. All citizens are ordered to answer to him."_

The screen shifted upwards to show Rogercop. _"Ladybug, Cat Noir, Blaze, and Artemis are now outlaws."_ He said, making the four supers gasp in shock. _"They must be hunted down and taken into custody immediately."_

The entire police force then turned around to face them, quickly surrounding them. "This is not good." Blaze said.

"You think?" Artemis asked sarcastically.

"Let's go get 'em!" One of the officers shouted. Some of the cops made their moves to try and apprehend them. But the four superheroes all managed to easily dodge their attempts by either jumping over them or just throwing them over their shoulders. Then, the supers managed to escape the perimeter by taking off into the air, onto the rooftops, and out of sight.

* * *

Hours passed, and day turned into night. Everyone thought that it was best to remain indoors until the Akuma was dealt with, so the streets were virtually empty.

The four heroes of Paris were all hiding on a rooftop that was within the radius of City Hall. The entire police force was looking for them, even setting up a defense perimeter around the building and sending helicopters into the air to search for them.

"So now we're the nation's most wanted felons?" Cat Noir asked his teammates, still not believing the turn of events.

"And we haven't done anything!" Ladybug added.

"Talk about the shifting of the gears of power." Blaze muttered.

"Amazing how a democracy can change into a dictatorship within minutes." Artemis said dryly.

"Exactly!" Cat Noir pointed out. "You can't accuse someone without proof! We should go and defend ourselves in a court of law!"

"Not while Rogercop's the Chief of Justice." Ladybug reminded him.

"So what do we do now?" Artemis asked.

Cat Noir sighed with annoyance. "How many times have we saved Paris?" He asked rhetorically, knowing that they and the police were supposed to be on the same team.

Just then, Ladybug had a determined grin come over her face. "We're STILL saving Paris." She said, the look in her eyes telling her teammates that she had a plan.

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone that was outside saw Cat Noir, Blaze, and Artemis smoothly come down into the middle of the plaza, the boys swinging their weapons around while dancing and Artemis found a new trick for her adaptable weapons. She was waving her daggers around in the air and they had icy blue silk ribbons trailing around, forming ripples and swirls in the air, like she was a ribbon dancer. Finally, they all stopped and struck a finishing pose.

"Something about Paris just makes you wanna dance." Cat Noir said.

_"You won't be dancing after I'm through with you."_ Rogercop said through the screen before giving out his orders. _"Arrest them!"_

Immediately, the entire ground force around the plaza came to try and apprehend them. "Does that mean you won't be joining us?" Cat Noir asked before he, Blaze, and Artemis dodged a couple of officers, making them tackle each other.

Artemis shot Blaze a knowing wink. She then pressed a button on one of her ribbon-curved batons and then suddenly, the English song, "Get The Party Started" from Shirley Bassey began playing from it. Both he and Cat Noir stared at her with wide eyes, their jaws slightly agape. She just smirked at them smugly before she began fighting against the officers while implementing some dance moves into it.

Both boys quickly picked their jaws up off the ground and then joined in on the fight. "How did you figure out that little trick?" Blaze asked his partner.

"I'll tell you at another time, Fireball." Artemis said, before effortlessly flipping over an officer in rhythm of the song just as the chorus began.

As the song continued to play, all three supers continued to distract and incapacitate the police force, all of them not noticing that Ladybug was sneaking into City Hall undetected. When the song finally ended, all of the officers were lying in a pile that the other three heroes had put together.

Cat Noir dusted his hands and then bowed to the pile of police officers. "Okay, show's over." He said. "Sorry, no encore tonight." Then, all three of them headed inside City Hall, with Artemis turning off her music. "You've got to show us how you figured out that little feature." Cat Noir said.

"Maybe later, tiger." She said with a playful wink.

"Ooh. Tiger, huh?" Cat Noir asked, playfully raising his eyebrows.

"Don't read too much into it." Blaze said as he lightly punched his shoulder while rolling his eyes. "It was most likely just a joke." He knew better than anyone how Bianca felt about romance.

"I knew that." Cat Noir said. After all, they all knew that the suits and masks brought out new sides of them that they didn't know they had, including playful, flirty ones.

Then, all of them entered the mayor's office, where Rogercop was shooting at a glass table where Ladybug was hiding. Chloe and her father were sitting on the chairs in front of the desk, having glowing red and blue handcuffs around their wrists.

Upon seeing her teammates, Ladybug jumped into the air and then flipped over Rogercop's head, rejoining the other three heroes on the other side of the office. The three of them saw that there was a red and black-spotted oven mitt in her free hand. She must've used her Lucky Charm, meaning that now, they were on a time limit!

Rogercop blew the chrome blue whistle that hung around his neck. "Get Ladybug and Cat Noir!" He ordered.

The red and blue handcuffs began moving Chloe and the mayor over to try and grab the four superheroes. However, they easily dodged their forced attempts and then threw them outside of the office, closing the doors, ignoring Chloe's complaint about her hair again.

Rogercop continued to fire lasers at the four heroes and they all managed to duck behind a long table, hoping to come up with a plan, and fast. They noticed that Ladybug only had four minutes left, seeing the number of spots on her earrings.

"The Akuma must be in his whistle." Ladybug said. "We've gotta get to it!"

"How?" Blaze asked.

Just then, they heard a loud thump from above them. They looked up and saw that Rogercop was about to shoot them from above and they quickly dodged his attempt and found another hiding place behind a fake wooden wall. They heard Ladybug's earrings chime out, another spot fading, leaving only three left.

"When you're ready, milady." Cat Noir said, starting to get a little anxious.

Ladybug looked around the area, her Lucky Vision activating, making everything go black and white. She saw Rogercop's lasers, a spare oven mitt on a nearby dinner cart, and then a belt that was hanging over the fake wall that they were hiding behind.

"Okay, I have an idea." Ladybug said, grabbing the belt and looping it into a round shape. "But I still need something like...a ring."

Suddenly, Rogercop punched a hole in the fake wall, making the four heroes run again. They all dodged the blasts as Ladybug grabbed the spare oven mitt and they all hid behind the dinner cart.

"Where am I gonna get a ring from?" She wondered out loud.

"I don't know." Artemis said, grabbing her bow. "But you'd better think of something fast."

Blaze grabbed his katana and said, "We'll hold him off for as long as we can, but hurry!"

They both jumped out of their hiding spots, ready to fight and defend. Blaze began deflecting Rogercop's lasers with his katana, bouncing them off in different directions than the intended target, and Artemis was trying to shoot some ice arrows at his feet while dodging lasers as well.

As they were holding off Rogercop, both Blaze and Artemis briefly noticed that Cat Noir took something out from his pocket and then flicked something shiny and gold over into a corner of the room. It looked familiar.

"Ladybug, over there!" Cat Noir pointed out, just as the object rolled to a stop.

"That's Chloe's bracelet!" Ladybug recognized the object as a confident smile appeared on her face. "Exactly what I need!"

She zipped her yo-yo over to the bracelet and hooked it through the thick gold band. After she brought her yo-yo back, she turned over to her partner, saying, "Help Artemis and Blaze fend off Rogercop for as long as you can."

Cat Noir nodded and looked over at the other two heroes. "Whenever you two are ready." He said to them." Cataclysm!"

After calling out his power and his right fist began engulfed with black specs and bubbles, Artemis finally managed to fire a couple of ice arrows at Rogercop, freezing his lower half. Cat Noir then slid across the floor around the villain, his destructive touch causing the wooden floor to rot, break, and chip away. Rogercop fell halfway through, but he did manage to fire a cuff at Cat Noir, restraining him to a ladder that was leaning against the wall.

But at least the plan was still being carried out. Ladybug jumped high and above Rogercop and covered his hands with the oven mitts that were being held together by the belt and the bracelet. She tightened the belt, making his hands unable to move.

With a smile at the vulnerable Akuma, Ladybug removed the whistle from his neck with a confident smile. "I gotcha!" She exclaimed.

"Noooooo!" Rogercop yelled as Ladybug stomped on the whistle, breaking it. When she removed her foot, the black and purple butterfly squeezed out of the broken remains and began to fly away.

"No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma." Ladybug said as she opened her yo-yo, revealing the sparkly inside. She then swung her yo-yo and caught the retreating insect before it got too far away. "Gotcha!"

When she opened her yo-yo back up, the butterfly was back to being pure white as it flew away. Then, Ladybug took back her Lucky Charm.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She exclaimed as she threw the oven mitt into the air.

The oven mitt began to glow, and then it became swarms of magical ladybugs, spreading all throughout the city, turning everything back to normal with no more signs of damage. Then, a black and purple ooze spread over the powerless Akuma, turning Officer Roger Raincomprix back to normal.

"Uh... What am I doing up here?" he asked, looking around.

The four superheroes then gathered together to briefly celebrate another job well done. "Pound it!" They exclaimed, bringing their fists together.

"As Rogercop would say," Cat Noir said, before he started talking in a robotic voice, "'Justice has prevailed in the streets of Paris!'" Blaze and Artemis snickered in amusement while Ladybug just rolled her eyes fondly. But then, they all heard his ring give out his first warning, one pad missing.

"I'd stick around, but then you'd see me without my mask and...you wouldn't be able to resist me." Cat Noir said to Ladybug, leaning in close to her face with a flirty smile. Little did he know how correct that statement was!

Ladybug giggled as she playfully pushed his face back with a finger. "I doubt that, but I'll have to take your word for it."

With that, Cat Noir headed out of the building. Ladybug and the others then heard her earrings give out a fourth warning. Only one spot remained.

"Here." Blaze said, coming over to her. Then, he put his hands on her cheeks and placed his fingertips on her earrings. "Heal Flame."

Little delicate wisps of painless fire crawled up his arms, gently encircling them until they had reached up to Ladybug's earrings. Then the little flames vanished and Blaze removed his fingertips, the earrings having regained all five spots.

"Thanks, Blaze." Ladybug said.

Blaze smiled. "I just thought that you might want to stick around and see Chloe finally get her just reward." He said, his smile turning mischievous.

Artemis and Ladybug both laughed at the thought of it. "Ooh, I wish we could see it." The former said, a playful smirk on her face. But then, they all heard Blaze's wristband ring out its first warning. "But we have to get going."

"See you next time!" Blaze said, and he and Artemis left the building. Once they got outside, they headed up to the rooftops and began running towards their homes.

"You know, our parents are not going to like the fact that we stayed out this late on a school night." The phoenix-themed superhero pointed out, suddenly remembering the situation that he and his best friend were going to find themselves in.

His wolf-themed partner slightly winced. "Oh, boy." She muttered, already not looking forward to that conversation.

* * *

Minutes later, after de-transforming, both Allen and Bianca were in their rooms, feeling very unhappy. As they expected, their parents were quite worried and angry when they greeted them in the living room. Apparently, they were still up, waiting for them. They demanded them to tell them what had happened to them, and they both said that they were trapped at the school, being forced to clean up all of the classrooms.

Luckily, not only did their parents buy the excuse, but they also let them off the hook. However, they got a small punishment of being grounded for a couple of days. At first, the two of them couldn't believe it, but then they supposed that it could've been worse.

After Allen got into his room to start getting ready for bed, he took out his phone, which he knew would be confiscated tomorrow, and immediately called Bianca. She answered during the second ring.

_"Let me guess."_ She said. _"You're grounded, too?"_

Allen sighed as he plopped onto his bed, Fenixx flying out of his fanny pack. _"Yep. No phone privileges for a couple of days."_

_"Same."_ Bianca answered with a similar huff. Allen then heard a faint plop on the other end of the line. He suspected that she had flopped down onto her bed. _"Well, at least it wasn't for the rest of the week."_

"Not exactly helping, Bea." Allen said. "Is this going to become a regular thing from now on?"

_"Being grounded more often because of our secret duties to the city?"_ Bianca asked. _"That's probably the downside of being secret teenage superheroes."_

Allen slightly shrugged on his end of the line. "Well, can't say that we weren't expecting something like this."

Bianca sighed and said, _"Yeah, I guess so."_ At least they knew that their parents weren't dictators, so they'd take that over an Akuma like Rogercop any day of the week.

"Anyway, Bea...how DID you get your weapons to play that song?" Allen asked, the question being on his mind for a while.

Bianca laughed at him changing the subject to ask that question again. _"You do know that all of our weapons are multi-purpose, right? Not just mine."_ She asked. _"They can be for whatever purpose."_

Both of them just laughed. Despite them being grounded, at least the day didn't end so terribly. Paris was free from total control once again. At least, until Hawk Moth sends out the next Akuma.

* * *

_**PokemonFreak90: Allen and Bianca defeat another villain and gain new insight on who Cat Noir is, just like they did with Ladybug. Unfortunately, defeating this villain has resulted in them being grounded. Must come with being a superhero, huh?**_

_**But why was Allen hitting on Bianca when he caught her as she fell off the flying car? Does he secretly harbor some feelings for his friend that make him think of her as more than a friend?**_

_**And what did Allen mean when he told Bianca that he's "keeping his heart open?"**_

**MDM: Eh, I kind of doubt most of those theories. The flirting thing was most likely just for fun; not insinuating much. And the other part of "keeping his heart open", how about we let the readers figure it out? See what they come up with. **

**Well, that's all for now! Hope y'all enjoyed this! Please leave a review about what you think. And remember to stay healthy! **

**Got to fly! ;)**


	8. Twice the Copies

Miraculous: Tales of Blaze and Artemis

**MDM: Here it is, the long-awaited Chapter 8! **

_**PokemonFreak90: Finally! I've been anxious to post another chapter! Hopefully, it was worth the wait.**_

**MDM: Sorry for taking so long! I've been pretty busy lately, especially with college and homework. Anyway, finals are coming up soon, and I have to focus. So let's get on with Chapter 8! Roll it! **

Chapter 8

Twice the Copies

The following Wednesday, Allen and Bianca were walking along the street after school, intent on stopping by Marinette's family's bakery for a quick little pastry snack and to maybe chat with their friend before they would head back home for the day. They had said to their friend that they would stop by sometime to have a bite to eat.

But right when they were about to enter the bakery, they saw Marinette and Alya running past them from the side entrance of the building, heading back over towards the school in a hurry.

"Whoa, what's the rush?" Allen asked, stopping them in their tracks when they saw them.

"Sorry, guys." Marinette apologized.

"What's going on?" Bianca asked, noticing that they were looking a little frantic about something.

"Marinette left an embarrassing message on Adrien's phone." Alya said, making Marinette blush bright red when the other two gave her matching dry looks. "So we're going to find his phone so that she can delete it before he can listen to his voicemail."

"Oh boy." Allen said, resisting the urge to slap his palm against his face. He and Bianca knew that Marinette must've tried to ask Adrien out on his phone, since she stutters like a broken record when she sees him, and that plan also failed epically.

"But isn't Adrien in fencing practice now?" Bianca asked.

"Which is the perfect opportunity to get his phone!" Marinette insisted.

But right before she and Alya could turn around and head over to the school, they heard, and then saw, Cat Noir whooping loudly with excitement as he leapt from roof to roof and then landed in the park, where a large crowd was gathered in front of a large statue that was covered with a large cloth. The black cat superhero landed in front of the statue in a cat-like pose and waved to the crowd.

"Hey, everybody!" He greeted the crowd with a smile and a wave, making them all cheer loudly at the sight of him.

Both Allen and Bianca flinched at the sight when they remembered what today was. It was the day of the statue unveiling of the Heroes of Paris! How could they have forgotten?!

"They're unveiling the sculptures for the Heroes of Paris today!" Alya exclaimed excitedly, while from out of her view from behind, Allen and Bianca were miming either hitting their heads against a brick wall or quietly slapped their palms against their foreheads, mentally berating themselves for forgetting. "I totally spaced!"

"Me too." Marinette muttered under her breath. But everyone else heard it. Allen and Bianca shared a confused glance with each other. What did she mean by that?

Alya also raised a brow at her best friend. "Uh, you never mentioned going to the unveiling before."

Marinette immediately blanched. "I'm not! I mean, I am! Uh, I mean, I forgot?" She stammered nervously, having a wide and cheesy smile on her face.

However, her jittery response only added to the confusion of the two Canadian students. However, the thought had to be put on the back burner for now.

"Listen. About Adrien's cell phone. What if we go right after?" Alya suggested.

The French-Chinese girl shook her head rapidly. "If we wait after the ceremony, Adrien's fencing training will be over, and he'll have his phone back by then."

"Shoot." Alya muttered, looking back over at the gathering at the park. "I gotta cover this event for the Ladyblog. I'm sorry, Marinette!"

But then, Marinette smiled widely and more genuinely at her. "Don't sweat it." She said, and then grabbed Bianca's arm, pulling her closer. "Bianca and I can manage."

"Huh?!" Bianca exclaimed.

"You sure?" Alya asked.

"Yes, yes. I'm sure." Marinette assured her.

Bianca shared a glance with Allen, wondering just how she found herself in this situation. Allen just shrugged, not really sure how to respond to that.

"Cool." Alya said, buying it, and then grabbed Allen's arm, which briefly made him blush, unnoticed by her. "Good luck, and stay out of trouble. And don't improv!"

With that, both girls grabbed their respective partners-in-crime and then dragged them in opposite directions before the Canadian students could fully comprehend what was happening.

Well, so much for trying to sneak away and try and get to the unveiling. Allen was stuck with his crush, which wasn't a total downside, watching the ceremony as himself and not attending it as Blaze, while Bianca found herself helping Marinette find Adrien's phone and delete an embarrassing voice message.

* * *

Soon, both Marinette and Bianca were in the locker room. "We're here!" The French-Chinese girl exclaimed. But then, they both noticed the number of lockers.

"Oh boy." Bianca muttered.

"Which one's his?" Marinette asked, looking around.

Bianca then got an idea. "If you call him, you'll make his phone ring."

"Nice one, Bianca!" Marinette exclaimed happily.

She took out her phone and immediately dialed Adrien's number. Just then, they heard the sound of a phone ringing from somewhere in the room. Marinette began trying to pinpoint it while Bianca stood guard at the door, making sure that no one was coming their way.

"Hurry, they're finishing up!" Bianca called out to her.

Just then, Marinette figured out where the phone was ringing from. "Here it is!" She exclaimed, getting Bianca to come over to where she was. She tried to open it, but it didn't budge a bit. "Gah! It's locked!" She fretted.

When she wasn't looking, Bianca's eyes shifted down at the little handbag on her hip and opened it up a little bit. Claaw saw his owner looking down at him, her eyes shifting over to the locker in front of them. She had an idea.

"Let me try." She said, getting in front of the locker so that Marinette wouldn't get a good look at what she was really doing. Then, as quick as a wink, Claaw phased through the locker door with little silver bubbles, and then came back out and back into his hiding place in Bianca's bag after he had opened it from the inside. Then, Bianca opened up the door.

"Got it!" She exclaimed.

Marinette had her jaw agape, looking impressed. "How did you do that?" She asked, thinking that she had done it all on her own.

Bianca just smirked playfully at her, expertly masking her nervousness. "I have my ways." She said simply. Then, she went back over to the door to keep watch while Marinette found Adrien's phone and tried to figure out how to unlock it.

But it was only a couple of minutes before Bianca saw that the fencing students had finished practice. She then raced back over to Marinette.

"They're coming!" She exclaimed nervously. "Forget the phone!"

"I haven't erased the message yet!" Marinette said, still trying to figure out Adrien's password...with very little success.

"We're out of time, Marinette!" Bianca said urgently. "Just come on!"

Just as the door opened up, Marinette quickly pulled Bianca to hide behind the door, still having Adrien's phone in her hand. Right as the students headed over to their lockers to get their gear, both girls snuck out of the room, Marinette stuffing Adrien's phone into her own little purse.

"I can't believe you just did that." Bianca quietly hissed to her as they began to leave the school.

"Me neither." Marinette whispered, sounding horrified. She had just stolen Adrien's phone!

* * *

Meanwhile, the ceremony had gone on, with Ladybug, Blaze, and Artemis never showing up. Allen couldn't sneak away from Alya in order to transform, so he was stuck attending the ceremony with her. Although, it wasn't entirely bad, since he got to spend some time with the girl of his dreams.

When the ceremony had ended, both of them were about to leave the park, along with the dispersing crowd, when Allen noticed that there was a girl about his age, still standing near the statue, looking up at the four heroes. He recognized her as Mirelle, a girl who went to the same school as him and his friends, but she was in a different class. She was also the junior weather girl for the TV station that won the competition about a month before he and Bianca moved to Paris.

There was something about the way she was looking up at the statues that got him curious. While Alya went off on her way, Allen quietly stayed behind and cautiously got closer to Mirelle. He spared a quick glance and saw that Cat Noir was talking to the artisan of the statue, but he didn't think too much about it. He was more concerned about Mirelle.

When he got close enough to where no one could tell if he was eavesdropping, he heard that she was talking to herself. He also saw that she was staring at one of the heroes in particular: Blaze.

Her hazel eyes were glowing with admiration as she looked up at the statue of the phoenix-themed superhero, soaring above the other three supers, arms out and slightly upward, as if he was about to take flight, his fiery wings on his back.

"He didn't show up." She said, sounding pretty sad about it. She was fiddling around with a homemade bead bracelet that was on her wrist that had red and yellow beads; his colors. "I was really hoping that he would, so that I can tell him to his face. About my feelings for him." Allen's eyes widened in surprise. She liked Blaze? And not just as a celebrity crush? Just then, he saw her fist slightly clench.

"Well, since those two are always together, maybe he likes that wolf girl, Artemis, instead." She said. "Who wouldn't like her? She's brave, she's smart, she's confident, she's strong, she's beautiful. Everything I'm not. If I were more like her, then maybe I could have a better chance with someone as incredible as Blaze."

Then, she walked away, her steps slow and sad, not noticing that Blaze, as his secret identity, had heard everything. He was looking a little pale, his jaw slightly dropped, and he was almost about to keel over. His conversation with Bianca when they were fighting against Rogercop a couple of days ago came back into his mind.

He had said that he was going to keep his heart open, even though Bianca had made it clear that she had a very different opinion about his choice. Mirelle definitely liked him, but then, his best friend's words about his decision came back to him. It seemed like Mirelle only liked Blaze, the mask, and not the real him, because she didn't even know who Allen even was, even though they went to the same school. With Alya, she liked both sides of him, even though she didn't know that they were one and the same.

_For the first time, maybe I'm finally seeing what Bianca means by that. _He thought, before he decided to head back home.

When Allen got back home and went into his room, Fenixx came out of his hiding place in his owner's fanny pack. "Well, looks like you got yourself an admirer." The Kwami said.

"And yet, I'm not feeling what I thought I might feel if I learned that another girl actually liked me like that." Allen said, sitting down onto his bed.

Fenixx zipped over to him. "But Allen, Alya also only likes Blaze, because that's the only version of you that has the courage to express your feelings for her. As Allen, you're just an average guy. So how is what Mirelle's saying any different?"

"Because Alya knows Allen Flint as well." Allen answered. "And maybe he can't tell her his feelings, unlike Blaze, but at least she does like him as a friend. With all of my weird quirks and all. At least for now. Mirelle doesn't notice Allen, even though we go to the same school. It's only Blaze that she has her sights set on."

"But you said you're keeping your heart open. Why not give her a chance to know the real you, too?" Fenixx asked.

"Well, Alya knew Allen first. Mirelle only knows Blaze." Allen reminded him, before sighing heavily. "Plus, you know how Bea feels about sharing secret identities. She would definitely be against showing who I really am to basically a stranger. If she knew who I am, she might change her mind about me and then tell the press about it. I just don't really think that it's worth the risk."

Fenixx was silent for a few moments before nodding his head. Now his owner was starting to understand the personal importance of keeping a secret identity.

Just then, Allen felt his phone vibrating in his pocket with a news alert. He opened it up and he was shocked by what he saw.

"WHAT?!" He shouted. "Cat Noir?! And Artemis?! Stealing the Mona Lisa from the Louvre?! That can't be true!"

Fenixx came over to what his owner was shouting about, and his own jaw dropped. "That can't be right!" He exclaimed.

"I agree." Allen said, putting his phone away and getting off of his bed. "I know those two very well and we both know that they're not thieves. Let's see if we can get to the bottom of this copycat case."

He then punched the air with his right arm. "Fenixx, Flames Up!"

With a flash of gold light, Allen became the superhero Blaze and immediately flew through his open bedroom window and over towards the Louvre. Hopefully, Bianca saw it as well and was already on the job, hopefully before the police suspected her and Cat Noir as thieves.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bianca had just seen that same news report and she was steamed, to say the least. "Okay, not only are those two fakes, but they're terrible fakes!" She shouted.

"This is new, though." Claaw said, coming up next to her. "Hawk Moth never sent out two Akumas at the same time before."

"This will be a first, but I'll say this..." Bianca said, clenching her fist, holding her pendant. "There's only room for one wolf in this town!"

She then let go of the crescent-shaped moonstone, determination gleaming in her eyes. "Claaw, Let's Prowl!" She exclaimed.

With a flash of silver light, Bianca became Artemis and immediately headed over to the Louvre. When she landed on a building that overlooked the glass pyramid, she heard someone land next to her. She turned over to look and saw Cat Noir, and she quickly took on a defensive position to see if this was the real Cat Noir or the copycat.

"Don't worry, it's really me." He said, pushing away any doubts she might've had that he was the fake. "I guess you saw the news report, too."

"Yep." Artemis said bitingly. "And I'm gonna send that little fox in wolf's clothing back where she belongs!"

"Easy, wolf girl." Cat Noir said. "Let's see what we can find from the scene of the crime, figure out who those two posers really are."

"You really think they'll believe us if we tell them that we're the real deal?" Artemis asked him, looking down at the squad of police officers stationed in front of the Louvre.

"Let's find out." With that, Cat Noir jumped down towards the ground, Artemis following him.

_I guess we're not waiting for Blaze and Ladybug. _She thought to herself as she and Cat Noir approached the guards.

As she expected, they were all apprehensive of their appearance.

"Whoa! Easy, tigers!" Cat Noir said, holding his palms up in peace, not wanting to pick a fight with them, and Artemis following his lead. "You've got the wrong cat! And the wrong wolf. Those thieves are impostors. We're the real Cat Noir and Artemis!"

Officer Roger held up his hand, holding back the police and ordering them to stay where they were. Maybe he actually believed them.

"Let us check out where the robbery took place." Cat Noir offered. "We do have a knack for finding clues. You know, animal instincts."

"Of course." Roger said. "Come with me. Thanks for your help, you two."

The two heroes followed the main police officer down into the Louvre, right to the scene of the crime. Both heroes entered the exhibit, looking around very carefully to see if there was any evidence that they'd missed.

Just then, Cat Noir did find something. He picked up a little lollipop stick that had the end of it slightly chewed on. Artemis came over to him to look at it.

"What's that?" She asked.

But before he could answer her, they both heard something closing behind them. They whirled around and saw that Roger had pushed a button on a remote control, and the bars closing the exhibit immediately came down, trapping them inside.

"Hey!" Cat Noir exclaimed, quickly taking the lollipop stick and racing to grab the bars, along with Artemis. "We're the real deal here! We're way slicker than those guys."

But Roger just ignored them and started talking in his walkie-talkie as he walked away. "The dog and the cat are in the slammer. I repeat, the dog and the cat are in the slammer."

"Just great." Artemis muttered. So much for anyone else but each other, and most likely their respective partners, believing that they were innocent.

But at least the police forgot something. They both had magical powers that could easily break them out of the so-called cage that they found themselves in.

* * *

Meanwhile, both Ladybug and Blaze had just arrived at the Louvre. They landed on the ground and saw the mayor talking with the police.

"Mr. Mayor, this is ridiculous." Ladybug said, coming up to him, along with Blaze. "I'm sure that there's a simple explanation."

"You know that Cat Noir and Artemis would never do anything like this." Blaze added. "Especially Artemis."

"The dog and the cat are in the slammer, you two." Roger informed them, coming up to the two supers and the mayor.

Ladybug walked up to the head policeman. "Don't think you're gonna keep him in there-"

"Now, now." Roger cut her off, holding out his palm and stopping her in her tracks. "Leave it to the experts, Ladybug. We've got it under control."

Both Ladybug and Blaze just scoffed. They were the superheroes and the police were thinking that they could contain their partners, who have superpowers, and not even try to listen to them and see if they're telling the truth? Unbelievable!

* * *

Back inside, Cat Noir had already activated his Cataclysm and then brushed his hand along the bars. They all rusted, becoming much easier to break. He and Artemis then got a running start, then both of them kicked the rusted bars away and immediately headed towards the entrance of the Louvre. But when they got to the main exhibit floor, they saw that an entire squad of police officers were waiting for them. Neither of them had time for this.

"Thanks for the warm hospitality, but we gotta split." Cat Noir said to them with a polite little bow before he and Artemis slowly grabbed their weapons from behind them. "So...I'll just say this one more time. You've got the wrong cat!"

"And you have the wrong wolf!" Artemis added as both of them started knocking officers down to the floor, making their way out of the Louvre.

* * *

Back above ground, an officer had contacted Roger via walkie-talkie. "Cat Noir and Artemis are getting away!" He informed frantically.

Immediately, Ladybug and Blaze pushed past Roger and the mayor, heading inside the museum, with the head of the police force behind them. When they got to the main floor, they saw that all of the officers were down, some of them having ice blocks either around their feet or their arms.

"Well, if they're so innocent, then why are they running away?" Roger asked the other two superheroes.

"Well, if you were wrongly imprisoned, wouldn't you run?" Ladybug asked him, her hands on her hips. Blaze just narrowed his eyes at the police officer while crossing his arms.

* * *

Back above ground, Cat Noir and Artemis decided to split up so that the police force could split up as well. Artemis managed to find a suitable hiding place on top of a building, behind a stairwell entrance, and began calling her partner.

Blaze heard it on his end just as Ladybug heard her yo-yo chirp with a call from Cat Noir. Both heroes snuck away from Roger and headed back over to the stairs. While Ladybug talked with her partner, Blaze turned on the screen from the hilt of his katana to show Artemis's face.

"Artemis, what the heck is going on?" He asked. "Why does everyone think that you and Cat Noir have changed to lives as thieves?"

_"I don't know."_ Artemis answered him. _"You know that I don't pull practical jokes like that. I'm a wolf, not a coyote."_

"Aren't coyotes also known as "prairie wolves" in the USA?" Blaze asked.

"Very funny." Artemis said on the other end. "But Cat Noir and I are gonna find the real culprits who robbed the museum and save our tails."

Just then, the wolf-themed superhero heard Cat Noir shouting as he was being chased by a helicopter. The sight of it coming towards her made her flinch.

"I'll get back to you later!" Artemis said to Blaze before she quickly ended the call and she and Cat Noir took off running.

"Give yourselves up, you two!" A police officer ordered them from the helicopter with a megaphone. But the two supers on the run didn't stop and then went deeper into the city.

Ladybug, Blaze, and Officer Roger got out of the Louvre just in time to see the helicopter fly away from the premises.

"Aren't you two gonna go after them?" He asked the other two superheroes.

"Uh, we'll leave it to the experts." Ladybug said teasingly, mocking Roger's words from earlier.

"Á plus!" Blaze teasingly bade them farewell in French before he and Ladybug took off to the skies.

* * *

Artemis and Cat Noir managed to split up again, the latter flying down into the subway system with a whole line of police cars after him, crashing into each other in a poor attempt to follow him. Artemis had a helicopter after her, so she had no choice but to jump into the Seine and swim along until she found a large enough bridge to hide under, letting the helicopter pass by.

About fifteen minutes later, Artemis got a call from Cat Noir and she answered it. "Cat, where are you?" She asked. "We've gotta find these fakes and clear our names. Fast!"

_"I know."_ Cat Noir answered. _"Meet me up on the top of Francoise Dupont High School. I think I have a suspect on who's my copycat."_

"Okay." Artemis replied before hanging up and immediately heading over to the school, being mindful to not be seen by anyone who might tip off the police, or by the police cars or helicopters who were patrolling either the streets or the skies.

When she got to the school, she found Cat Noir already waiting for her on the roof, staying out of sight. "So what did you find out?" She asked him.

"Since you, Ladybug, and Blaze weren't at the ceremony earlier this afternoon, I was the only one attending it." He began.

Artemis lightly flinched. "Uh, yeah. Sorry about that. I found myself in something that I couldn't get out of, so I couldn't make it."

"It's okay." Cat Noir said, then continuing. "But the sculptor there, he just kept on raving about Ladybug, hoping that she would show up so that he could fawn over her."

Artemis felt a sneaking suspicion crawl up her spine and she glared at him with annoyance. "You didn't. Please tell me that you didn't." She said.

"I know, I know!" Cat Noir said, holding his hands up. "How did I not see that jealousy coming a mile away?"

"Yours or his?" Artemis asked him dryly, crossing her arms against her chest.

Cat Noir narrowed his own eyes at her. "First my Kwami and now you?" He asked her.

Artemis just shook her head with exasperation, holding a hand to her forehead. Well, that explains his copycat. But what about hers?

"Did you figure out anything about my fake?" She asked him.

Cat Noir shook his head. "Nope. I was hoping that you did."

But then, he had a thought. "Hang on. If I remember correctly, over at the ceremony, there was this one girl who was staring up at the statue of Blaze. Mirelle, I think. She was voted to be the junior weather girl over at the TV station. I remember her because another girl was akumatized because she lost to her a couple of months ago, before you and Blaze showed up."

"Okay. Keep going."

"She was looking up at the statue of Blaze and she had this look in her eyes. I recognized that little look of longing: she has a crush on Blaze. And not a celebrity one. She was pretty disappointed that Blaze didn't show up and when she looked at the statue of you, she seemed…both sad and…a little jealous."

Artemis's eyes widened in shock. "Wait! She thinks that Blaze and I are a…thing?!" She squawked. "Okay, now that's just weird. Blaze and I are partners like you and Ladybug, but we're just friends! Best friends! Neither of us have an attraction to each other!"

She then groaned in exasperation and annoyance, beginning to pace back and forth in front of Cat Noir. "Well, I suppose that since you flirt with Ladybug all the time and I've seen that there are lots of people who ship the two of you-"

"Wait, what?!" Cat Noir shouted, a fierce red blush peeking out from under his black mask. But Artemis ignored that as she continued.

"-They suspect me and Blaze to be an item waiting to happen as well!" She exclaimed. "People can be so weird sometimes."

She looked back over at Cat Noir and saw that he was still paralyzed with shock. She groaned in annoyance and then slapped his shoulder, making him yelp.

"Ow!" He exclaimed.

"Focus, Casanova." The wolf-themed superhero said.

"Don't you mean, 'Cats-anova'?" He asked teasingly, but there was no smile on his face as he held his stinging shoulder. The wolf did appear to have some claws.

Artemis narrowed her eyes at him. "Not the greatest time to be making puns." She said before getting back to the situation at hand. "Do you know where they might be? Or at least your copycat?"

Cat Noir nodded. "I just learned where his studio is." He said, holding up his baton. "Come on. Chances are, if they are working together, they might be at the same place."

Artemis nodded in agreement before they both took off to the skies, being wary that the police were still hunting for them.

* * *

Across the city, Ladybug and Blaze were still looking for their respective partners, wondering where they had gone to hide from the police. Just then, they were called by them, all of them set into a group chat of sorts. Both Cat Noir and Artemis appeared to be inside some kind of warehouse.

"Cat Noir, Artemis, where are you guys?" Ladybug asked them.

_"We found their den."_ Cat Noir answered them.

"Who?" Blaze asked.

_"Our copycats."_ Artemis answered simply.

"I'm not getting either of you." Ladybug answered.

"You're not the only one." Blaze added.

_"If either of you had been there this morning, you'd know what I'm talking about. I had enough trouble filling Artemis in and dealing with her reaction."_ Cat Noir answered.

_"Hey!"_ Artemis shouted at him in indignation.

"Tell me and Blaze where you guys are." Ladybug said to her partner.

_"No, this is between me and him."_ Cat Noir said, shaking his head. _"I got myself into this mess, so I'm gonna get myself out."_

_"And I'm sorry, Blaze."_ Artemis said to her partner. _"But this is something that I have to do myself. However, this isn't your fault. It was just all a misunderstanding."_ Both of them then hung up on their partners.

"Blizzy? Blizzy!" Blaze shouted into the hilt-like phone device of his katana.

Ladybug was lightly grumbling under her breath, but the phoenix-themed superhero could hear little bits and pieces of them.

"Why must he always do this?" She mumbled. "He just has to be so annoyingly chivalrous."

The red-and-black-spotted superhero then turned on the tracker signal from her yo-yo and saw that both Cat Noir and Artemis were luckily in the same place, somewhere at the other side of the city.

"Come on." She said to Blaze, who nodded his head.

* * *

In the warehouse, Cat Noir and Artemis each saw a figurine of their respective animal, along with a note for each of them. The black cat hero picked up the note and read it aloud.

"Cat's in the bag?" He said, sounding confused.

Artemis had just finished reading the note addressed to her. "Revenge is a dish best served cold."

But before she could ask Cat Noir about it, both of the boxes, where the figurines were placed on, burst into clouds of smoke, making them cough and shut their eyes. When the smoke cleared, both of them found themselves trapped in chains. However, with Artemis, there were large metal cuffs covering her wrists and hands.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir shouted, calling out his superpower.

Suddenly, an eerily perfect carbon copy of the black cat superhero, from the wild blonde hair right to the cat-like belt, quickly placed a wooden plank in front of his hand, wasting his power and rotting the piece of wood to sawdust.

"I don't get what Ladybug sees in you." Copycat said with a sinister smirk on his face. Well, at least the voice was different. "A fool who so easily falls into my trap."

"Okay, that is seriously freaky." Artemis said, still kind of creeped out at how scarily similar Copycat is to the original Cat Noir.

Cat Noir backed away from his villainous copy and tried to reach for his staff. But then he felt that it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" Copycat mockingly asked him, holding it in his hand.

"Which one should I pick up? My one or my one?" He reached behind him with his free hand and then pulled a similar copy of the original's staff.

Artemis tried to slide her bow down her body so that she could pass it to Cat Noir, but then a silver blur snatched it off of her.

"Thanks for that." it said.

The blur came up next to Copycat, revealing a shockingly perfect clone of Artemis herself, right from the fake wolf ears on her head to a perfect copy of the original's silver bow that was strapped onto her back.

"Now that is scary." Cat Noir said. "Who are you supposed to be? Copywolf?"

"The name's Omega to you, tomcat." The sinister copy of Artemis barked at him, making him jump.

"Omega, huh?" Artemis asked. "That makes sense. Omega wolves are known as the followers to the alpha wolves, who are the leaders of the pack."

Omega growled at her and then walked up to her and said, "Well, when I'm done with you, there will be only one alpha wolf, and that will be me!"

Just then, Cat Noir's staff and Artemis's bow started ringing. Omega suddenly started acting all shy and nervous, making Copycat roll his eyes. He then answered the call from Cat Noir's staff.

"Ladybug, hurry up." He said to her, keeping his eyes on Cat Noir. "Artemis and I have caught the impostors at Théo Barbot's workshop."

"Blaze and I will be there in thirty seconds." She answered.

"Don't come here, Ladybug!" Cat Noir shouted, hoping that she could hear him. "It's a trap!" But Copycat had already ended the call.

"Too late, Cat." He said, putting the staff away. "Ladybug and Blaze are on their way, which was our plan all along." He then turned over to Omega. "Isn't that right, Omega?"

Omega's answer was a simple smirk, which counted as a confirmation as the black cat copy smirked back at her.

Artemis tried again to remove the cuffs around her hands, but couldn't, as she narrowed her eyes at her copy.

"They won't be duped." Cat Noir said confidently. "They know us too well."

"I know you well, too." Copycat said as he took out an oddly purple-colored newspaper clipping from his pocket, which had a picture of Ladybug soaring gracefully on it. That had to be where his Akuma was. "And from now on, she'll love me, not you!" He then glared hatefully at the original black cat hero, pointing at him with his staff.

"Love me?" Cat Noir asked, wondering what he was talking about.

Artemis dryly glared at the original black cat hero. "You didn't..." She said to him, hoping that he didn't say anything stupid, even though she already took a guess that it might've been the cause for his akumatization. And she thought that girls were more prone to emotions than boys. But she supposed that it doesn't really matter anymore. What's done was done. But then, she saw a knowing smile form on his face, replacing the nervous grin from earlier.

"You're right! She loves me!" He exclaimed, pushing away Copycat's staff from his face. "That's why she'll be able to reveal your true identity!"

Artemis raised a curious brow. That cat was up to something and she hoped that it was a good one this time. Otherwise, he could be betting his identity and his reputation.

"And when Blaze gets here, I'll show him that I'm more worthy of him than you are!" Omega shouted, getting the real wolf superhero's attention.

Artemis blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about?" She asked her, although she already had a hunch as to what it was.

She spared a glance over her doppelganger and saw that there was one little difference between her and Omega. There was a simple, purple-stringed bracelet around her wrist that had red and yellow beads on it, the purple from the string appearing to be slowly leaking into the beads. Those were Blaze's colors.

"You don't even realize it, do you?" Omega snarled. "You take him for granted and you don't even realize how lucky you are to have him even look in your direction! What does Blaze even see in you?! You don't deserve him! I do!"

The real wolf's amber eyes widened in shock. It seemed that Cat Noir's suspicion about the reason for Omega's akumatization was really true. It sounded likely, but she was kind of hoping that it was something else.

"And the awkwardness continues." Artemis muttered before glaring at her doppelganger. "At least I know him. Well enough that he won't be fooled by some cheap clone of me."

Both of the superhero fakes immediately tackled the originals down onto their backs, hateful glares on their faces. Both of them were about to take the ring and the onyx pendant from them when suddenly, Ladybug and Blaze came into the warehouse, running towards their respective partners and their copies. Cat Noir and Artemis were relieved that they made it in time, although cutting it a little close.

Copycat and Omega both had stars in their eyes when they saw the respective object of their affections heading in their direction.

"There you are." Copycat said as he stared at the beautiful ladybug-themed superhero.

Omega didn't really say a word as she saw the handsome phoenix superhero coming towards her.

Ladybug came to a stop in front of her partner and the imposter, although she wasn't sure which was which.

"Cat Noir! He really looks like you!" She exclaimed.

"That's because I am me!" Cat Noir said to her from his spot on the floor.

Blaze repeatedly looked between Artemis and Omega, obviously shocked and confused as to who was who.

"Now that's freaky." He said.

"That's what I said!" Artemis said to her partner.

Ladybug and Blaze shared a wary glance between each other. This was going to be a little tricky, since they could be taking on the wrong person and then compromise their identities, not just to them, but also to Hawk Moth.

"Where is his Akuma?" Ladybug asked the two black cats.

Copycat held out Cat Noir's hand, the one who had his Miraculous, which had dwindled down to four paw pads left. "Inside his ring, of course. Grab it."

Blaze then turned over to the two wolves in front of him. "Where's her Akuma?" He cautiously asked them, seeing which one would respond.

"In her pendant." Omega said after nervously clearing her throat. "You'd better get it. This alpha wolf doesn't need an omega shadowing her."

Ladybug was about to touch the ring on Cat Noir's hand when it beeped out a second time, leaving only three pads left. "He even has the same powers as you." She said.

"Simply amazing, isn't it?" Copycat said, his eyes still focused softly on the beautiful superhero in front of him.

Ladybug was about to grab the ring when Cat Noir stopped her. "If you don't believe I'm the real Cat Noir, ask him about our love for each other." He said.

"Uh…" Ladybug trailed off, wondering what he was talking about.

"Have I ever lied to you, Bugaboo?" He asked her with a playful wink.

Blaze remembered that Cat Noir had called Ladybug that same nickname earlier, back when he and Artemis had contacted them after they had escaped the police. Although he was paying attention to his partner, he still heard it in the background while they were talking.

He then turned over to the two wolves. "I trust you and only you explicitly." Artemis said to him. "You know that I don't play tricks like that, Fireball. I'm a wolf, not a coyote."

Something ringed in the back of his head. He had heard that same remark from Artemis earlier that day. He then had an idea on how to figure which one was the fake. And it seemed that Ladybug had the same idea as well.

She leaned in close to Copycat's face, smiling flirtatiously. "I hope that you didn't tell him about us."

"What?" He said, his cheeks faintly turning pink under his mask.

"That we're...you know, we made a secret promise?" Ladybug asked, lightly tapping the tip of his nose before slightly leaning in closer to him.

Blaze then smiled over at Omega. "Good job on the capture. What do you say you and I...meet up later?" He asked her.

Omega's cheeks turned bright pink. "Uh, wh-what do you mean?" She stammered nervously.

"Come on." Blaze teased her. "You know what about everyone thinks about us. After all, we are partners, right?" He then slightly inclined his face closer to her, making her blush turn from pink to red.

Both fakes shared a nervous glance with each other out of the corners of their eyes, not quite sure what to do with their superhero crushes that were flirting with them. Finally, they both spoke.

"Uh, yes! Of course!" Copycat said, smiling at the red and black-spotted superhero.

The smile on Ladybug's face turned from flirty to confident. "We never made a promise. Copycat!" She said, pointing at him, revealing him as the imposter.

Blaze copied Ladybug's confident smile on his own face. "I think you mean partners as like a team...Omega!" He exclaimed, backing away from her.

Now that both of the imposters had their identities compromised, a jealous glare came over their faces as they faced their respective rivals.

"I love you, Ladybug!" Copycat proclaimed before grabbing Cat Noir by the collar of his suit. "I'm way better than this mangy alley cat!"

"And I love you, Blaze!" Omega shouted, immediately pushing Artemis's face down further on the ground. "I'm better for you than this so-called perfect wolf!"

Both Ladybug and Blaze just rolled their eyes. "Sorry, but liars are losers." Ladybug said. "Cat Noir may annoy me to pieces, but he's never lied to me."

"Thanks for the compliment." Cat Noir said. "I...think."

Then, he managed to briefly tuck his legs and then land a kick in his copy's stomach, making Copycat release him and then back away to take a fighting stance at the other end of the warehouse.

Blaze then turned over to Omega. "First off, I don't date liars." He said, crossing his arms. "Second, Artemis and I are just friends and nothing more. Sometimes we don't always see eye to eye, but a liar is the last thing that she is."

"I told her that you're not that easy to fool." Artemis said to her partner with a smile before she raised a leg and then kicked Omega off of her.

The wolf copy flipped over to her fellow doppelganger, a matching hateful glare on her face. Then their faces were both briefly outlined with the telltale butterfly neon mask, which meant that Hawk Moth was communicating with them. Then, the neon purple masks vanished when he was done.

"If we can't have you, then nobody will!" Copycat said for both him and Omega as he raised his hand in the air. "Cataclysm!" The fake black cat soon had black specks and bubbles around his hand.

Ladybug just smiled confidently, holding up her yo-yo. "Let's wrap this up! Lucky Charm!"

When she tossed her yo-yo up in the air, a swarm of magical pink and red ladybugs came together to form her Lucky Charm and the object landed in her hands.

"A spoon?" She asked aloud. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"You'd better figure it out fast!" Blaze said. "We've got incoming!"

Ladybug looked up in time to see Copycat charging forward, his supercharged hand about to touch Cat Noir. Thinking quickly, Ladybug grabbed Cat Noir's chains and then held them up in front of him. When his fake's Cataclysm touched them, the chains immediately turned to rust. After they had disintegrated away, the real Cat Noir was free and punched the fake back over to the other side of the warehouse, barely missing Omega as a dust cloud appeared from the broken bricks of the wall.

"Excellent job, Milady." Cat Noir said to his partner.

Ladybug gave him a little playful wink. "Where's his Akuma?" She asked.

"Photo in his pocket." Cat Noir answered before his ring let out another warning beep. Two pads remaining. "Let's make it snappy."

Then they heard Copycat laughing. "You're going to change back before me." He said, holding up his hand as the dust began to clear, revealing that his own ring had only just started the countdown.

As Cat Noir and Ladybug began to tangle with Copycat, Blaze was about to see if he could find a way to free his own partner when Omega suddenly tackled him to the ground.

"She's nothing without her bow!" She said, making Blaze take notice of the two bows strapped across her back. He tried to reach for it, but the wolf fake kicked him in the stomach, sending him further away.

"Want to tango, bird boy?" She asked, slightly swinging her hips in a flirtatious manner before taking a battle stance.

Artemis resisted the urge to gag at the poor attempt of flirting and then looked over at the shackles that were around her hands. She had really only tried out her power once, and she had the use of her bow to use it before. But maybe...she didn't need it to activate her power? It was worth a shot, she had nothing to lose by trying.

"Flash Freeze!" She exclaimed. Immediately, her shackles quickly started having frost appear all over them as the icy power began to overwhelm them. "Come on, come on!"

Finally, with a blast of icy power, the warehouse was coated with frost, along with a couple of icicles beginning to form on the beams of the roof. Everyone stopped fighting in time to see that Artemis had vanished, her shackles frozen and destroyed.

"What?!" Omega shrieked.

Just then, there was a rough pulling on her back as Artemis grabbed her from behind, pulled her bow off of her, and then punched her in the face, sending her flying into the other side of the warehouse.

"No need to get so fired up about this." She said to her doppelganger, twirling her bow in her hand before grabbing the bowstring. "I'll admit, though, you're pretty good. But there can only be one snow queen in this city."

Omega snarled at her before charging into her. The two of them engaged in a bit of a brawl between daggers and bow while Blaze would sometimes intervene with his katana.

When she would get a bit of a breather, Artemis would check her pendant. Already, a section of the moon had changed from its transformed black onyx color back to its dormant color of moonstone white.

After a few minutes of fighting, everyone realized that the copies were pretty skilled in combat.

"They're pretty good." Ladybug observed as Cat Noir was wrestling with Copycat, both of their staves dropped to the floor.

Blaze dodged another swing from Omega before putting some distance between them while Artemis took her turn at her fake.

"But this can't go on forever." He said. "We're on a triple time limit!" He pointed over at her earrings, which had only four spots left.

After another minute, Ladybug swung her yo-yo and it tied itself around the wrist of one of the Cats.

"Hey, it's me!" He exclaimed.

"He's lying! I'm the real one!" The other one said.

Ladybug groaned in frustration. "Ugh, now you're both annoying me to pieces!" She shouted before coming up with an idea. "Show me your ring! How many pads do you have left?"

The Cat Noir that had his wrist tied up confidently showed Ladybug his ring, which had only one pad left. The other Cat held back his, trying to hide the remaining three blinking pads. Now knowing who was the real Cat Noir and who was Copycat, Ladybug retracted her yo-yo.

"Cat Noir, scratch attack!" She exclaimed.

"Gladly. I love a good cat fight." He then let out a fierce meow before engaging Copycat in hand-to-hand combat.

While everyone else was fighting, Ladybug was scanning the room, wondering how to use her Lucky Charm. Everything became black and white as she looked around the area for other tools to use. Soon, she saw Cat Noir's staff, then a nearby wooden rod, her yo-yo, and the spoon, all of them highlighted in red with black spots against her monochrome vision. Knowing what she needed to do, Ladybug scrambled around to get the things that she needed.

Finally, Cat Noir managed to get Copycat in one place. But the fake pushed him off, the real cat landing on his back. When Copycat tried to tackle him and pin him down, Cat Noir managed to stop him by planting his feet into his chest before he would grab him. With a cheeky little wink and a smile, he managed to unzip the pocket that held the photo.

"Time to go akuma fishing!" Ladybug exclaimed, showing off her completed makeshift fishing rod. Then, she threw it at Copycat, the makeshift hook latching onto his belt.

Catching onto her plan, Artemis backed away from an attacking Omega before she got sliced across the face.

"Grab her bow, Blaze!" She shouted over to her partner as she split apart her own bow and put one of them away for the time being.

Blaze nodded in understanding and then began to parry with Omega. After a few swipes of blades, he managed to get both of her daggers away from her. Then, suddenly, Artemis appeared above both of them, smiling cheekily. Then, she showed them that she had transformed her dagger into a ribbon wand, an icy blue ribbon dangling from the end of it. She swung over at Omega, and the ribbon quickly tied itself around the doppelganger wolf.

Then, both superheroes pulled the fake superheroes up towards the ceiling with a hard tug. Then, Ladybug swung by each of them, swiping the photo away from Copycat and then the bracelet from Omega.

When she landed on the ground, she tore the photo and snapped the bracelet, each of them in half. From the remains of the objects, two separate Akumas fluttered out of them and began an attempt to try and escape.

"No more evil-doing for you, little Akumas." Ladybug said as she pulled out her yo-yo and opened it, revealing the sparkly pink inside of it. She then swung it around, catching both purple butterflies in one full swing. When she brought it back to her and opened it up, two pure white butterflies emerged and flew away. Then, Ladybug took the spoon that she used to build the makeshift fishing rod.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She exclaimed, throwing it up into the air, turning bright pink as it did. Then, it transformed into the usual swarm of magical pink ladybugs. It then flew throughout the entire city, restoring everything to what it was before, the stolen painting back in its proper place, and everything that was broken in the warehouse had been repaired.

Finally, the two victims each had a cloud of purple and black ooze envelop them before they were changed back into the sculptor, Theo Barbot, and Mirelle. Theo was about to fall to the ground from his trapped position, but Cat Noir caught him while Artemis carefully lowered Mirelle back to the floor.

"Nice catch!" Ladybug said to her partner.

Cat Noir sighed as he carefully put Theo on the ground and came over to red-and-black-spotted superhero.

"I'm so glad you could tell the real cat from the fake one." He said to her.

Ladybug just shrugged. "Once I figured out which cat was really in love with me, it was a no-brainer." Her comment made Cat Noir rub the back of his head sheepishly while the other two heroes just slightly winced at her words.

But then, Cat Noir heard his ring beep out. He only had seconds left. Blaze hurried over to the black cat superhero.

"Heal Flame." He said, grabbing his hand and placing a finger on the surface of the ring. Little flames circled around his finger and then seemed to disappear as it hit the ring. When the little wisps of fire receded, he removed his hand, and the ring showed that all five pads had been restored.

Cat Noir breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

Blaze smiled at him. "No problem. But that was a little too close for comfort."

The other male superhero just nodded in agreement. "Yeah." He said, then turned over to Ladybug. "Better help the fellow out. His crush just got crushed." He then turned around to leave. "That makes two of us." He whispered under his breath. Then, he jumped up and left the warehouse through the roof.

Ladybug was confused by him leaving so soon, but Blaze and Artemis had a feeling that Cat Noir being there for the moment probably wouldn't be the best move. Then, they heard Artemis's pendant give out its third warning.

"I think we need to take our leave as well." Artemis said, and then they headed out of the warehouse, leaving Ladybug to tend to the victims.

When they were outside and then landed in a nearby alley, Blaze turned over to his partner just as they transformed back into Allen and Bianca.

"I'm sorry that I had to act that way to...you, basically." He said. "But I needed to be sure who the true Artemis was. Can you ever forgive me, Bianca? And promise that you won't tell Alya what happened? I could lose her forever..."

"Don't sweat it, I know what you were doing." Bianca assured her best friend with a wave of her hand, and then placed it on her shoulder. "And plus, it was Blaze flirting with a fake Artemis, not Allen Flint flirting with some other girl. You're not going to lose her, Hoops. Both as a friend and as someone who you want to be with."

"Still, Mirelle is proof that some people think that because we fight side by side, we have a thing for each other." Allen said, and the two of them both cringed with discomfort at the thought. "How are we going to clear up this misunderstanding?"

"Well, maybe the next time some reporter asks that question, we can say that we're not romantically connected." Bianca suggested. "We're just friends and partners."

"Good idea." Allen agreed. "Maybe it would also help if I told them that I was already in love with someone else...named Alya."

Bianca just narrowed her eyes at him and then shook her head, removing her hand from his shoulder. "Nope. Sorry, Romeo." She said firmly. "No mentioning anything like that. Because if Hawk Moth knew who the girl of your dreams is, then he'll send Akumas to capture her and use her as bait to lure you out. I know that you like being the hero for her, but is it worth risking her life unnecessarily?"

"Hey!" Allen exclaimed, sounding offended. "I wouldn't say what her last name is! Besides, do you know how many other people named 'Alya' there are in France? They wouldn't know that it's our Alya."

"Maybe. But is it really worth the risk?" Bianca asked him. "You could put other innocent people in danger because of your stupid little slip-up! Do you really want to be held responsible for that?"

Allen was silent for a few seconds, taking in her words. "Well...I guess not."

Bianca realized that maybe she spoke a little too forcefully and she gave her best friend a reassuring hug. Allen could feel, from her embrace, that she felt sorry for speaking like that to him, but he supposed that she did have a valid point. He didn't want to see an innocent put in danger because of a slip-up.

* * *

The next morning, Allen and Bianca were entering the classroom, ready for the first class, even though Ms. Bustier wasn't there yet. As they were passing by Adrien and Nino, they could hear their conversation.

"Maybe you dropped it somewhere." Nino said to the blonde model.

"Well, if I did, then whoever has it found it in the boys' locker room." Adrien said. "I was checking my voicemail in there during fencing practice."

Allen and Bianca shared a wary glance with each other as they stopped on the stairs. The latter had told the former about her little misadventure with Marinette yesterday and he had laughed out loud at the mental image of sweet, innocent little Marinette actually stealing a phone. Hopefully, the Chinese-French girl managed to figure out a way to return Adrien's phone to him.

But then, they thought they'd seen Marinette quickly place something in Adrien's school bag, accidentally knocking it over. She managed to retract completely just as Adrien took notice of it. He bent over to grab it, and then found something in it.

"What in the…" He muttered, and then reached in to pull out his missing phone. "I already looked in here a thousand times!" He exclaimed, wondering how that happened.

"You need some time off." Nino said, thinking that his best friend needed to chill out, probably what led Adrien to "misplacing" his phone. "Hey, I know. Let's go to the movies tonight." He suggested.

That was when Alya played her part to be the best wingwoman to her best friend. "Hey, dudes, mind if a few friends tag along?" She offered to the boys sitting in front of them.

"Sure thing!" Nino accepted.

Judging from the overjoyed look on Marinette's face as she faced her crush, who was smiling at her, Allen and Bianca both smiled at the thought of their friends hanging. But then, the latter spoke up.

"Hey, guys." She said, getting their attention. "Mind if Allen and I join you guys for that movie?"

The foursome were a little surprised that the shy Canadian girl was the one who had made the offer, not of the offer itself. But then, Marinette and Adrien smiled at her.

"Sure!" Marinette said.

"The more, the merrier." The blond model added.

Both Allen and Bianca smiled at them before they left to take their seats before their teacher arrived. When they sat down, the former turned over to his best friend.

"Glad to see that you're opening up to people again." He said.

Bianca just shrugged with a little smile, silently saying, "Don't mention it".

But then, Allen noticed something. He'd be there with Alya, and Marinette would be there with Adrien. He was kind of sensing a pattern there.

"So...when are you going to find a guy that you love?" He asked her, changing the subject and a teasing little grin on his face.

His best friend responded to that with a dry glare. "Not anytime soon." She said, shaking her head. "Plus, I still don't think I'll ever be mentally ready to even look for someone special."

(At that moment, somewhere in Paris, a certain blue-haired guitar player let out a sudden sneeze.)

Allen lightly winced, knowing that Bianca did have a point there. She was still a little on edge around some people, particularly guys. Well, only time would tell.

* * *

_**PokemonFreak90: Looks like Allen has another girl crushing on his superhero persona! Unfortunately, it looks like it just wasn't meant to be, between them.**_

_**Little does Bianca know that her own "special somebody" is out there in the city, just waiting to meet her!**_

**MDM: Yeah. But I doubt that their love story will be a lot more complicated because of whatever Bianca's going through. What do you guys think? **

**Well, that's all for this time! We'll see y'all! Please leave a review about what you think. And remember to stay healthy! **

**Got to fly! ;)**


End file.
